Un cambio de pesadilla
by lizzy.nefer18
Summary: Dos criaturas mágicas, se encargaran de unir a esta pareja bajo los medios más vergonzosos cosa que llevara a Draco y Hermione a sufrir una pesadilla que se convertirá en algo más? Lean y averiguenlo...
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

***Hermione***

No estaba muy segura de lo que pasaba, mi cabeza me dolía como si me hubiera caído de la torre de astronomía, y eso no esa lo peor mi cuerpo lo sentía tan pesado y engarrotado, que apenas y podía moverme, era una locura lo que había echo la noche anterior, de eso estaba muy pero muy segura… Abrí mis ojos después de unos minutos de estar analizando donde me dolía, todo en la habitación parecía estar normal hasta que desvíe la mirada… ¡Blaise Zabinni y Theodoro Nott dormían en la misma cama que yo! Dios ¿que pasaba aquí? ¿¡Qué hacían esos dos en MI CAMA! Como pude y sin despertarlos me aleje de ellos, corrí hacia el baño y al ver mi rostro…

_- ¡AAHHHHH! –_

***Draco***

Todo era una pesadilla y de eso estaba completamente seguro, no podía ser verdad lo que sucedía… Si esto seguía así terminaría en una sala especial para dementes en San Mungo, y la única responsable era esa come libros - sangre sucia Granger… Camine en círculos por toda la habitación _"esto no puede seguir así"_ pensé con desesperación, y de eso yo me encargaría, no podían seguir en este estado y menos cuando tenia una vida excelente, una novia exquisita, unos amigos locos pero soportables y cada chica de Hogwarts que me deseaba…

_- ¿que más puedo desear? –_ dije un susurro…

Por obvias razones esto no lo dejaría prolongarse más de lo que ya llevaba…


	2. Odio mutuo

**"Odio mutuo"**

***Hermione***

Estaba agotada, las tareas que había realizado ese día eran más de lo que yo creía poder soportar, pero todo era culpa mía, siempre quería superarme a mi misma pero esto, ya era excesivo. Quería terminar los más rápido posible con mis rondas así que en vez de caminar parecía correr… Al doblar en una esquina escuche un pequeño gemido, me mordí el labio inferior, y camine con más cautela. No estaba muy segura de que en verdad lo había oído, pero después de unos escasos segundos se volvió a escuchar otro gemido. Este provenía de una de las aulas del fondo, me acerque y saque mi varita.

Me pare justo enfrente y antes de que abrir la puerta esta se abrió, mostrándome a una chica un poco más baja que yo, traía el cabello revuelto y sus ropas desacomodadas, esta me miro con terror, y claro que debía tenerlo la había cachado a media noche, en un salón y muy seguramente con un chico.

_- ¿Por que no te has ido? –_ se escucho desde el fondo. La chica desvió la mirada levemente y después regreso a mi, parecía estar congelada por que no decía nada_– Lárgate antes de que te vean… -_ me cruce de brazos al ver al chico, rodee los ojos y suspire _– parece que tuvimos un espía –_dijo el rubio divertido.

_- Eres un patan, ¿lo sabias? Además no espiaba, estaba haciendo mis rondas, las cuales parece que tu no hiciste –_ dije manteniendo mi mente en blanco y mis nervio controlados.

_- Hacer las rondas o divertirme un buen rato –_ dijo mientras movía sus manos como si fuera una balanza _– creo que la respuesta es obvia –_el rubio hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza dirigiéndose a la chica, esta al verlo asintió levemente y me paso de largo. Saque mi varita para detenerla pero antes de que pudiera lanzar cualquier hechizo, Malfoy ya me tenia acorralada contra la pared.

_- Suéltame –_dije con tranquilidad –_no la seguiré, además no hace falta, la he visto bastante bien como para recordala en la mañana_–

-_Granger… no te metas con mis conquistas –_contesto arrastrando las palabras y con tono molesto. Levante la mirada y lo enfrente, sabia a la perfección que tenia que irme de ahí antes de que este rubio me sacara de mis casillas. No sabía por que pero odiaba que él entre todos fuera el único que pudiera romper mi barrera de tranquilidad y chica buena.

_- Malfoy me importa un bledo si son tus conquistas, esa chica rompió las reglas al estar aquí contigo –_solté un suspiro, clave mi mirada a la de él y vi que estaba más que molesto, pero no me inmute_– Suéltame ahora o grito –_ mantuve la mirada y mi expresión tranquila, como si no me importara lo pudiera hacerme.

En ese momento vi como Malfoy sonreía con malicia, no supe porque pero un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda.

_- Si no fuera por que eres una sangre sucia asquerosa, ya me habría encargado de hacerte una mujer –_cerré levemente los ojos al escuchar ese antiguo insulto, pero eso no me había molestado, sino sus ultimas palabras, ¿Cómo se atrevia? Como pude lo aleje de mi, y lo mire ya algo molesta.

_- No necesito de ti para ser una mujer, incluso me llegaron rumores de que no eres tan bueno de lo que crees, y será mejor que te inventes más insultos, por que esos ya me aburren –_dije para después retirarme y dejarlo solo…

Esa noche no había podido dormir bien, mi cabeza no había dejado de recordar las palabras de esa serpiente, ¿Qué se había creído? ¿Cómo si todas las chicas quisieran estar con él? ¡Era un estupido! Todas esas preguntas vagaron por mi cabeza durante toda la clase de Pociones.

_- Hermione ¿estas bien? –_ desvíe la mirada hacia el moreno de ojos verdes, y le sonreí.

_- Si, es solo que estoy muy cansada –_ conteste, no me gustaba nada preocuparlos pero no podía creer que no hubiera dicho nada sobre lo que había visto, los estaba cubriendo y no sabia con exactitud el porque…

* * *

***Draco***

Estaba más aburrido que de costumbre, estar vigilando a Granger era la muerte, pero tenia que evitar que abriera esa bocota que tenia, pero una vez que llego el final del día me sorprendió saber que aun no decía nada, ni siquiera a esos dos que tenia por amigos, suspire aliviado ya que no me arriesgaría a que por una patética aventura de una noche mi reciente relación se fuera por un tubo.

Esa noche me decidí por ir a tomar un baño, claro esta en uno de los prefectos ya que la basura de baños que había en la Sala común eran de pobres, los pasillos por lo que pasaba estaban completamente solos e inundados por la oscuridad. Al dar la vuelta por uno sentí como alguien me jalaba de un brazo y me arrinconaba, sonreí con picardía al notar que se trataba de una mujer, pero no cualquiera era la chica que según yo era la única que era merecedora de mi.

_- ¿Me has estado evitando? –_me pregunto Astoria molesta, me miraba directo a los ojos como si esperara que ellos le dijeran la verdad. Sonreí levemente y deje caer mis cosas, para poder tomarla de su cintura y cambiar de lugares. Ahora era yo quien la acorralaba.

_- Sabes que no me gusta que me hagan preguntas estupidas… y si te estuviera evitando no haría esto ¿o si? –_ no le permití que me respondiera ya que comencé a atacar sus labios con los míos, la besaba con furia y desesperación, y eso le gustaba a ella ya que comenzó a subir su pierna por mi costado y no pude evitar sostenérsela, y con lentitud aventure mi mano entre su falda.

Ella soltó un gemido y fue cuando adentre mi lengua a su boca, ella gustosa me recibió con la suya y comenzó una pelea furiosa entre nuestras lenguas. Me estaba excitando a sobre manera y sabia que ella igual pero entonces…

_- ¡Iug! ¡Deja de comértela! Creí que te ibas a bañar –_ en ese instante toda mi excitación se fue por el drenaje, deje de besar a Astoria y me aleje de su cuerpo que muy bien sabia estaba ardiendo y desosó de que lo poseyera.

Me agache para recoger mis cosas y al levantarme me tope con la causa de mi enojo, Nyx un hada que se empeñaba en seguirme a todos lados, media como 15 o 20 cm de alto, su cabello blanco tan largo que pensaba que media más que ella, y esos ojos morados que sabían como leerme las emociones… rodee los ojos y mire a mi chica.

_- Esto tendrá que terminar después, lamento dejarte así –_ dije con picardía al ver sus ojos llenos de furia y excitación a la vez, me aleje de ella y continúe con mi camino hacia los baños.

Me mantuve en silencio todo el camino sin embargo la pequeña personita que me seguía volando, no paraba de hablar, comenzaba a fastidiarme pero tenía que controlarme. Una vez que entre al baño de prefectos puse un hechizo para que nadie me molestara. Deje mis cosas en una mesa y mire a la pequeña hada.

_- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¡Te dije claramente que te quedaras en casa! –_ dije molesto, ella me miro con tristeza por unos minutos. Cerré los ojos y frote mi sien de ambos lados utilizando el dedo pulgar y el medio de mi mano derecha.

_- Te extrañaba… estar en la mansión me aburría… creí que tu también me extrañarías… pero –_ decía entre sollozos, sin embargo al decir la ultima palabra todo cambio… _- ¡vengo y te encuentro a punto de tener sexo con esa chica! ¡eres un pervertido asqueroso depravado rubio oxigenado… -_cada palabra comenzaba a molestarme, así que antes de que terminara de insultarme, tome su cuerpo con mi mano, la cerré en un puño para así aprisionarla y la zarandee un poco.

-_Cuidado con lo que dices… –_dije en amenaza, la pequeña me vio y comenzó a llorar.

¡Diablos! como odiaba ver a una mujer llorar, pero ver a esa hada hacerlo era lo peor y ella lo sabia, abrí mi mano para dejarla libre.

_- Perdón… es solo que tú comenzaste… ¿y por que te molestas tanto? Astoria es mi novia y futura esposa, así que puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera –_ la pequeña se elevo en el aire y se cruzo de brazos.

_- Te lo dije Draco, al haberme salvado la vida… estoy unida a tu corazón, y no voy a permitir que estés con alguien a quien tu corazón no ama –_ me dijo con tal tranquilidad que me desespero, además ¿¡que le pasaba! ¡Ella nunca me había dicho eso!

_- ¿Qué has dicho? ¡tú nunca mencionaste nada! –_ella sonrió divertida.

_- Por que nunca preguntaste… así que ahora estaré aquí contigo y te vigilare_– ¿¡Que acaba de decir! ¡estaba loca! ¿Cómo se atrevía?... la cabeza comenzó a dolerme más que al principio _– Bueno ya báñate, no te molestare, me iré a tu cuarto y esperare –_ dijo con una sonrisa. Ya no podía más con esta situación así que explote.

_- ¡NO QUIERO VERTE EN MI HABITACION! –_ le grite, tome algo de aire y me baje un poco más la voz _- ¡no te quiero en mi vida! te salve por que… ¡Agg, ni siquiera se por que te salve! ¡No puedes evitar que me divierta con las mujeres que yo desee, debes de comprender que yo no amo! –_ decía con rapidez, di media vuelta y continúe -_¡Solo deseo, y para mi es suficiente! ¡YO… NO… AMO…!_ – recalque las ultimas palabras, esperando que comprendiera.

Voltee de nuevo y la vi bañada en lagrimas, si decirme nada desapareció de mi vista, me sentí culpable pero era la única manera de que dejara de molestarme y de decirme que hacer y que no. Además ella no entendía que yo consideraba el amor una perdida de tiempo, y una gran estupidez…

* * *

***Hermione***

Estaba más que traumada por mi encubrimiento a Malfoy, seguía reprochándome el por que no había podido acusarlo de su aventura de la noche pasada. Caminaba hacia el bosque prohibido sin darme cuenta, reaccione antes de adentrarme más al lugar. No podía creer como me perdía tan fácil en mis pensamientos que incluso no me daba cuenta por donde caminaba, eso ya me preocupaba.

Di media vuelta y comencé a salir del bosque, pero antes de verme libre escuche unos ruidos provenientes de una flor. Me acerque con curiosidad ya que nunca había visto una de esa clase, era hermosa, de un color azul y para mi sorpresa brillaba. Tome algo de aire y acerque mi mano a la flor, esta se abrió y mire sorprendida lo que se me mostraba.

_- ¿Me ves? –_pregunto el pequeño chico. Yo asentí con la cabeza, mi cuerpo se había paralizado, no conocía la razón pero sabia que no había sido por mi terror _– por fin encontré a alguien que puede verme… sabia que en un colegio de magos no seria tan difícil hallar a alguien… -_ el pequeño me miro como si me estuviera haciendo un escaneo de cuerpo completo y después abrió los ojos de sorpresa_– ¡eres un alma pura! ¿Entonces por que me ves? ¡No puede ser lo que me faltaba un alma pura! –_

No comprendía en absoluto lo que sucedía, era algo extraño, además de que nunca había leído de algún extraño ser parecido a él, su altura era de 20 cm, tenia un cuerno en su frente, y las orejas eran parecidas a las de un elfo, pero entonces paso algo que me asusto, el pequeño se convirtió en otro ser del mismo tamaño la diferencia era que tenia unas alas negras y puntiagudas, cabello negro y una parte de su rostro estaba cubierto por un tatuaje.

_- ¿Por qué esa mirada? –_ pregunto mostrándome una sonrisa malévola. Lo mire aterrada, respire hondo y mi cuerpo dejo de estar paralizado, caí al suelo a causa de que los músculos de mis piernas se me habían adormilado _– sigo sin creer que la única que ha sido capaz de verme sea una bruja pura… -_me decía volando a mi alrededor.

_- ¿Que eres? –_ pregunte.

_- Soy un Ndaktel –_

_- ¿Un… que? –_pregunte de nuevo. El pequeño rodó los ojos y suspiro.

_- Ndaktel, guardianes de los bosques y protectores de las criaturas místicas… mi nombre es Belial –_ dijo acercándose más a mi rostro, analizo mi expresión y después se alejo con una sonrisa.

Tome un sorbo de aire y me levante, para después renovar mi paso, pero me estampe contra una clase de barrera, mire frente a mi y no había nada, así que estire mis manos y de nuevo toque lo que parecía una pared transparente, ya que no se veía nada.

_- ¡No me dejes así! Y hasta que no me escuches no te dejare ir –_ me di la vuelta y vi de nuevo al Ndaktel, estaba furioso.

_- No quiero oírte, no diré nada sobre ti, así que déjame ir, haré de cuenta que no te conocí –_ dije intentando mostrarme tranquila, pero él rió haciendo a entender era evidente que estaba aterrada y nerviosa.

_- Claro que no dirás nada, de eso me encargare, pero ya que has sido la única en verme he sido unido a ti, me he convertido en una clase de sombra para ti… -_abrí los ojos aterrada ¿¡que acaba de decir! Intente preguntar pero comencé a híperventilar, y las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta.

Mi vista comenzó a nublarse, las palabras de Belial se convirtieron en un zumbido en mis oídos, todo el lugar a mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y sin darme cuenta todo se apago…

...

_- ¡Hey despierta! –_ abrí los ojos con lentitud y vi a un chico apuesto a un lado, era delgado y ligeramente musculoso, tenia los cabellos negros y revueltos, caían ligeramente por su rostro, traía una ropas algo extrañas pero sensuales y de color negro, su tez era blanca y tenia unas hermosas facciones y unos ojos que podían cautivar a cualquiera.

_- ¿Quién…? –_pregunte perdida en esos hermosos ojos azules oscuros.

_- Belial -_al escuchar el nombre, salí de mi fantasía mental, me levante con rapidez y no espere ni un segundo para alejarme de él. Vi su sonrisa divertida, eso me molesto.

-_¿Cómo…? pero si tu eras…_ - no podía terminar mis preguntas, toda mi cabeza estaba revuelta y no entendía nada.

_- Si lo deseo puedo convertirme en un humano, el problema es que tiene un limite de tiempo… supuse que en esta forma no te desmayarías de nuevo… ¡odio a las puras como tu! –_su comentario me molesto, tome algo de aire y lo mire furiosa.

_- Si tanto te molesta ¡largo de aquí! –_ dije cruzando mis brazos.

_- No puedo irme, estoy unido a ti… mira no me dejaste explicarte pero estaba muriendo en esa flor, si tu no hubieras llegado no estaría vivo en estos momentos… -_

_- ¿Por qué estabas muriendo? –_ pregunte más tranquila, ya que por un momento había visto tristeza en sus ojos.

_- Por que solo puedo sobrevivir con la sangre que me proporciona un ser humano con poder, en este caso un mago o bruja… pude sobrevivir por mucho tiempo pero llegue a mi límite –_dijo soltando un bufido al final, hice una mueca ya que el ser que me daba miedo había regresado.

_- ¿Sangre? ¿Que no eso lo hacen los vampiros? –_ Belial comenzó a carcajearse de mis palabras.

_- No me compares con esos seres, ellos son débiles ante los de mi clase… me doy cuenta de que no sabias que hay varias clases de criaturas que se alimentan de sangre como esos... –_rodé los ojos al escucharlo, no supe por que pero en ese momento un rubio molesto se adentro en mis pensamientos, Belial y Malfoy eran muy parecidos, arrogantes, molestos y me odiaban.

Me distraje tanto en mis pensamientos que no me percate en el instante en el que Belial se balanceo sobre mi, él me había recostado sin darme cuenta y ahora me miraba divertido.

_- A pesar de que me molesta que seas un ser puro, me agrada que seas una mujer –_dijo mostrándome al final una sonrisa ¿sensual?

Un escalofrío horrible me inundo el cuerpo completo, y de repente Belial bajo su cabeza y comenzó besarme el cuello, me lamió y luego sentí una punzada, era dolorosa y sentía que algo dentro de mí se quemaba. Después de unos segundos se separo y me dio un beso en el lugar donde había sentido la punzada.

_- Gracias por la comida –_ dijo, para después tomarme en brazos, lo mire a los ojos por unos momentos y todo volvió a nublarse…

* * *

***Draco***

Abrí los ojos con pereza, no sabia cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que me había quedado dormido, estaba agotado pero todo era culpa de Nyx, ya que después de haber terminado de bañarme y de regresar a mi habitación, estuve esperado un buen rato a que ella regresara. A pesar de que sabia que lo más probable seria que no volvería, aun guardaba la esperanza ya que siempre lo hacia.

Me levante y me cambie después de darme una ducha rápida, tome mis cosas y salí de la habitación, aun era temprano así que me dirigí a las afueras del castillo. Sin pensarlo mucho me adentre en el bosque prohibido y me detuve cerca de la choza que había hallado hace dos años.

_- Nyx se que estas ahí adentro –_ dije con tranquilidad, al no recibir respuesta, suspire. Saque de mi mochila un pequeño frasco lleno de una sustancia color ambar _– se que tienes hambre, ven traje algo de miel –_

Sonreí levemente ya que escuche ruidos dentro de la choza, y segundos después vi salir a Nyx volando por la chimenea. Se acerco a mí y me miro molesta. Abrí el frasco y se lo ofrecí, pero ella se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

_- Lo que te dije anoche es más que la verdad, así que por favor no evites que me divierta, se que eres demasiado pura para lo que yo hago con las mujeres, pero no puedes cambiarme –_dije manteniéndome tranquilo y siendo con mucho pero mucho esfuerzo lindo con ella.

_- Pero eso hace daño a tu corazón –_me dijo con ternura, llevo una de sus manos a su corazón y bajo la mirada triste_– lo siento… -_

_- No tienes por que disculparte, ahora Nyx quiero que te quedes en mi habitación, así que vamos –_ hice un movimiento con mi cabeza para que me siguiera, ella sonrió y lo hizo…

* * *

*** Hermione***

Me sentía adolorida y cansada, abrí los ojos alterada al recordar lo que había pasado en la noche, lleve mi mano a mi cuello, pero parecía todo normal hasta que desvíe la mirada, aun lado estaba Belial en su forma tierna, nuevamente era pequeño, tenia su cuerno y sus orejas de elfo. Se veía tan tierno, sin embargo no pude contenerme, agarre las sabanas y las sacudí haciendo que Belial saliera volando hacia las cortinas que cubrían mi cama. Sonreí victoriosa, ya que él me miraba furioso, dio un brinco hacia la cama y me señalo con la mano.

_- Vuelve hacerlo y te quito tu virginidad –_ abrí los ojos sorprendida, ¿Cómo sabia que aun era virgen? _– no te lo diré –_dijo con una sonrisa burlona _– las expresiones que pones te convierten en un libro abierto para mi -_lo mire molesta, pero no lo estaba tanto de él sino de mi misma, como era posible que nunca hubiera sido un libro abierto para nadie y ahora lo era para él, siempre había sido perfecta en ocultar mis emociones y ahora él…

_- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? –_ pregunte.

_- Creí que ya lo habías entendido… -_contesto fastidiado.

_- Si, pero… -_

_- Pero nada… ahora eres mi alimento, y siendo así mi protegida, así que puedo castigarte o ayudarte cuando lo necesites… -_me mordí mi labio al escucharlo, estaba a punto de replicar cuando continuo _– incluso si tu lo quieres puedo ser tu novio ante los demás para que dejen de decirte monja y fea –_

_- ¿¡Pero que te crees! –_ dije levantando más la voz.

_- ¿Hermione? Estas despierta –_ las cortinas se abrieron mostrando a Lavander, la mire aterrada por Belial que una seguía en mi cama, pero esta solo me miro preocupada e ignorando al Ndaktel como si no estuviera ahí _- ¿Hermione? –_

_- Si, estoy bien -_le respondí no muy convencida de que fuera verdad.

_- Solo tú puedes verme –_ respondió Belial antes de que formulara la pregunta, le sonreí levemente a Lavender y esta me lanzo una mirada antes de irse. Cerré de nuevo las cortinas y mire al pequeño molesta.

_- ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso? –_ Belial se encogió de hombros.

_- No preguntaste –_

Le lance una mirada asesina antes de levantarme y salir con dirección al baño, no comprendía por que todo me estaba pasando a mi, ¿acaso era algún castigo por no haber acusado a Malfoy?... Esa pregunta permaneció en mi mente en todo mi transcurso hacia el gran comedor, al llegar me senté con Harry y Ron, y suspire para después recostarme en la mesa.

_- ¿Qué te sucede? –_me pregunto Ron. Suspire de nuevo y lo mire.

_- Nada, es solo que toda la noche un mosquito estuvo molestándome… ya sabes como son esos animalitos voladores –_ dije con una leve sonrisa.

_- Como digas… -_dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez.

Les di una sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento, ya que estaba segura que no me creían pero aun así no preguntaban más. Termine de comer y me dirigí a mis clases. Durante cada una de ellas mi mente se había mantenido pensando en Belial, quería averiguar como deshacerme de él y si lo que me había dicho era cierto, así que al terminar la ultima clase del día corrí a la biblioteca.

Una vez ahí, me dedique a tomar libros sobre criaturas místicas, estaba tan concentrada en lo que leía que no me había percatado de que tenia compañía.

_- ¿Criaturas místicas? ¿Acaso eres una niña para seguir creyendo en eso Granger? –_ esa voz me molesto, sin desviar la mirada del texto conteste.

_- Eso es problema mío Malfoy, así que lárgate de aquí que no tengo ganas de hablar con un troll como tu –_ dije con tranquilidad.

-_¿Troll? ¿es en serio?_ – me dijo burlonamente. Tome un poco de aire y me prepare para soltarle una sarta de groserías pero entonces una palabra capto mi atención…

"Ndaktel es una extraña criatura mística, que se encarga de cuidar los bosques y criaturas que rodean al mundo mágico, nadie nunca ha visto uno ya que suelen estar cubiertos por una poderosa barrera protectora. Muchos de los que han investigado su existencia, terminan decepcionados por no hallar pruebas, así que solo son considerados un unos seres inexistentes"

Suspire, al parecer no me había mentido, busque más sobre ellos pero no decía nada más, eso me perturbo.

-_¿Ndaktel? Suena patético, nunca dijiste que te habías unido al club de la Lunática Lovegood –_desvíe la mirada molesta, sin embargo me paralice ya que Malfoy estaba muy cerca de mi.

_- ¡Aléjate de mí! –_ dije con nerviosismo mientras utilizaba mis manos para alejarlo.

Mis movimientos eran tan estupidos, que incluso tire todos los libros que había llevado para leer. Malfoy intentaba sostenerme de los brazos para que dejara de pegarle, al tener bien agarrados mis brazos dio un paso hacia atrás y resbalo con la portada de un libro. Cayo al suelo llevándome consigo, y logrando que cayera encima de él, me quede paralizada al sentir su aliento cerca de mi rostro, y su cuerpo pegado al mío…


	3. Indecencias

** "Indecencias"**

***Draco***

Podía sentir la respiración de Granger cerca de mí, no sabia porque no se movía ¿Qué acaso le gustaba? Bueno en realidad no me extrañaba, pero ella parecía paralizada y no sabia cuanto más podría aguantarme sin atacarla, y de verdad ansiaba hacerlo, cuando se trataba de mujeres no me importaba la sangre, solo quería satisfacerme y ya que Nyx me había quitado la oportunidad de un grandioso sexo con aquella que era mi novia, estaba más deseoso que nunca, y claramente Granger no tenia malas curvas…

Tome algo de aire para poder contenerme más, tenia que ser ahora o nunca, debía hacerla reaccionar, en el fondo no quería meterme con ella eso seria rebajarme… por accidente desvié un poco la mirada y ahí la vi, esa pequeña hada, estaba sentada encima de un libro y nos miraba ¿divertida?

No pude contenerme más y empuje con fuerza a Granger, logrando que diera un vuelta hacia mi lado izquierdo con brusquedad, me levante con ganas de estrangular a la pequeña hada pero una mano me detuvo, desvié la mirada al instante y vi a un chico que nunca en mi vida había visto, traía puesto el uniforme de Gryffindor, era un poco más alto que yo y por alguna razón me pareció una amenaza a mi puesto del más sexy de Howarts….

_- Nunca debes tratar a un dama así y menos a esa… -_ dijo el chico, solté una carcajada y lo mire amenazadoramente, no dejaría que un chico me dijera eso a mi _– vuelve a meterte con mi mujer y sabrás de lo que soy capaz –_me quede sorprendido ante sus palabras, ¿había dicho su mujer? ¿Granger? Me solté de su agarre con facilidad para después empujarlo.

_- A mi nadie me dice que hacer ¿comprendes? Y jamás tocaría a esa sangre sucia, tengo mejores mujeres que esa –_

Dicho esto, mire de reojo a Nyx, a continuación pase de largo al chico chocando mi hombro contra el de él, y seguí con mi camino… Camine sin detenerme, por alguna extraña razón estaba molesto o más bien echo una furia, pero como un buen Malfoy no lo mostré, mi rostro estaba como siempre sin mostrar otra emoción que no fuera tranquilidad y confianza en mi mismo.

Salí del castillo, y me dirigí hacia el bosque prohibido, sabía a la perfección que nadie me vería así que no me preocupe por ser visto, continué caminando hasta que llegue a la cabaña abandonada, me adentre y me comencé a sacar mi furia golpeando todo aquello que estaba a mi alcance.

_- ¿Por qué estas tan molesto? –_ me detuve en seco al escuchar aquella voz, era algo atrayente y encantadora, desvié la mirada con rapidez haciendo que unos mechones de cabello cayeran sobre mi rostro y me quede paralizado… _- ¿Draco? –_

Salí de mí pequeña fantasía de atacar a esa chica al escuchar salir mi nombre de sus labios… la mire con más detenimiento era hermosa… bueno más que hermosa, era más pequeña que yo apenas y lograba llegarme al hombro, su cabello largo y rubio platino, y esos ojos que no podía dejar de ver, un color violeta… y ni que decir de su cuerpo.

_- Si me sigues mirando de esa forma te golpeare –_ sacudí un poco mi cabeza al escuchar sus palabras, me acerque a ella y en ese momento una clase de barrera me impidió acercarme más, mire extrañado aquello...

_- ¿Pero… que? ¿Qué es esto? –_ pregunte molesto.

_- Una barrera, vi tus negras intensiones… te conozco tan bien, ahora deja de mirarme así, o nunca más vuelvo a mostrarte mi forma humana -_¿su forma humana? Abrí los ojos sorprendido al comprender, y no pude evitar carcajearme.

_- ¿Nyx? –_

_- Si… -_

Me deje caer y la mire de arriba abajo con picardía, aquel uniforme que traía puesto era algo revelador y al ver de que casa lo había tomado no me sorprendí, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Nyx volvió a su forma natural, y me miraba molesta… pero obviamente yo lo estaba de igual forma.

_- No se por que pero…estoy casi seguro de que tuviste que ver con ese acercamiento con Granger –_dije intentando sonar tranquilo.

_- Si… ¡fui yo y que! Vi algo en ella que me agrado y quería ver si todas las chicas estaban tras de ti, pero no me pareció eso –_

_- Granger no es una mujer… así que no cuenta –_ desvié la mirada y tome un suspiro, a mi mente volvió a llegar aquellas palabras de ese chico.

_- ¡Es una mujer! Pero que grosero eres, no por que no este tras tus huesitos no quiere decir que no sea una mujer, y además es inteligente -_ me reprocho.

_- ¿Estas insinuando que me acuesto con estupidas? –_pregunte divertido.

_- Si… ¿que clase de mujer solo busca el sexo en un hombre? Eso es monstruoso –_solté una carcajada al escucharla, en verdad esa pequeña desconocía el mundo humano, y más las necesidades de uno, tome algo de aire y le hice señas para que se acercara a mi.

Levante una ceja divertido al ver que seguía en su lugar con los brazos cruzados, solté un suspiro y negué con la cabeza, ¿Por qué no podía enojarme con esa pequeña? ¿Qué sucedía conmigo? Primero Nyx y ahora Granger, ¿Por qué me había molestado que ese chico la defendiera? Y más ¿Por qué le había dicho "su mujer?... Solté un puño al piso molesto, no comprendía que me pasaba y menos el por que estaba involucrada la sangre sucia…

* * *

***Hermione***

No comprendí que pasaba, estaba paralizada y no necesariamente por sentir a Malfoy tan cerca, conocía a la perfección esta sensación pero no el quien la provocaba, mis ojos eran los únicos que podía mover, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de verlo… de un momento a otro sentí como Malfoy me apartaba de él con gran fuerza, rodee pegándome en la cabeza al momento en el que lleve al suelo...

Mi vista se nublo levemente, me asuste pero no deje que el miedo se apoderara de mi… en un instante una voz conocida llego a mis oídos, y las comentarios que hacia al principio me relajaron pero después me enfurecieron, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese a decirme "su mujer"? tenia tantas ganas de golpearlo pero aun seguía paralizada…

_- ¿Así que dejas que ese rubio te toque y yo no? Eso hiere mis sentimientos –_escuche su risa y el sarcasmo… cerré los ojos ya que de nada servia tenerlos abiertos cuando no podía ver bien – Bien vamos… -

Escuche justo en el momento en que sentía sus brazos rodear mi cintura y mis piernas… para después levantarme del suelo, no pude evitar que mi cabeza se recargara en su pecho, logre escuchar los latidos de su corazón, eran tan relajantes…

No supe cuanto tiempo paso, abrí los ojos y mi vista ya volvía a ser la misma, intente moverme y… nada. ¿Qué pasaba? Desvié la mirada y analice la habitación, nunca en mi vida la había visto, un terror me inundo al no saber donde me encontraba…

_- Relájate -_ escuche de mi lado derecho, moví mi cabeza que por alguna extraña razón era lo único que podía mover. Vi a Belial en su forma humana recostado cerca de la orilla, estaba totalmente descubierto del abdomen para arriba y sus pantalones estaban levemente desabrochados, desvié la mirada con rapidez al notar que lo había escaneado _– típica reacción de una virgen –_

_- Eres un idiota… -_

Volví a mover mi cabeza y me tope con los hermosos ojos que tenia Belial, no podía evitar negar que me atraía físicamente pero nada más… él me miro con una sonrisa picarona, hice una mueca molesta para que no imaginara cosas que no eran.

_- ¿Dónde estamos? -_ pregunte con tranquilidad.

_- En la sala de los menesteres… quería ver que tanto aguantabas… -_

_- Aguantar… -_ me quede sin habla al ver como de un movimiento ya estaba sobre mi _- ¿Qué intentas ha…? –_mi pregunta fue sellada con un beso de él, sentí como su lengua se abría paso entre mis labios para después buscar la mía y comenzar un jugueteo, el simple contacto me mareo…

_- ¡Vaya virgen! No aguantas ni un beso –_ reprocho divertido _– me pregunto… ¿en cuanto tiempo caerás presa del placer? –_ abrí los ojos asustada ¿él no se atrevería o si?

No pude contestar mi propia pregunta ya que volvía a atacar mis labios mientras recorría mis muslos con sus manos, aquello comenzaba a aterrarme... al momento abandono mis labios para ocuparse de mi cuello… un calor agradable me inundo, cuando sentí sus manos en mi trasero, y sus labios comenzando a bajar hasta mis pecho, en ese momento no pude evitar que de mis labios saliera un gemido…

_- Lo disfrutas –_susurro, para después detenerse…

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué se había detenido? Un momento… ¡que estaba pensando! ¿Yo no quería aquello… o si? Mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas ante esa sensación… sin quitar la vista de él, vi como se alejaba y volvía a ponerse el uniforme, escuche un chasquido de dedos y mi cuerpo recupero su movilidad. Me levante de un brinco y lo señale con un dedo molesta.

_- ¿¡Como te atreviste! Eres un… -_decía intentando no elevar mi voz de más, estaba tan molesta.

_- Ese fue mi castigo por lo de esta mañana, te advierto que si vuelves a querer pasarte de lista, no me detendré… además de que te quejas, si bien que te gusto –_

Di un golpe al piso con mi pie molesta, odiaba que tuviera razón, hice un pequeño berrinche y salí de la habitación sin siquiera esperarlo, camine sin un rumbo fijo… mis pensamientos estaban llenos de aquellas sensaciones que había provocado en mi Belial y un poco antes Malfoy, ¿Qué sucedía conmigo?...

_**Continuara...**_


	4. Nuevas sensaciones

**"Nuevas sensaciones"**

***Draco***

No entendía que sucedía conmigo, ya habían pasado casi 6 semanas desde que había tenido contacto con Granger y aquel extraño chico, que por cierto no había visto desde ese día, lo cual fue más extraño y curioso… Cada día que pasaba me frustraba ya que por alguna razón mi mirada no podía dejar de desviarse hacia la sangre-sucia al menos una o dos veces al día, pero sabía que era por que estaba casi seguro que ella sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

_- ¡DRACO! –_ desvíe la mirada ante aquella voz aguda y molesta que me había sacado de mis pensamientos, suspire y me cruce de brazos.

_- Eres molesta cuando gritas ¿sabias? –_ dije a la chica que logro lo que ninguna otra, y la única que consideraba capaz de satisfacerme, Astoria.

_- Bueno ¿que querías? Haz estado ignorándome desde hace dos semanas, ahora… ¿me dirás que pasa? –_ pregunto poniendo una carita de cachorro que me era insoportable ya que me hacia decir si a todo.

_- Lo siento, preciosa… -_ susurre cerca de sus labios mientras una de mis manos recorrían su pierna _– tu sabes… estoy tan metido en todo el rollo de nuestro matrimonio que no tengo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa –_

Me separe de ella y me levante del sofá en el momento en que escuche entrar a unos alumnos de nuestra casa. Mire de reojo a Astoria y le guiñe un ojo antes de salir de ese lugar, tenia ganas de salir y relajarme, no me agradaba pensar teniendo a una mujer a mi lado, y menos cuando esta aclamaba por mi atención, aquello era sumamente molesto.

Camine hasta que llegue a la cabaña de donde le había exigido a Nyx que se quedara, abrí la puerta y entre sin importarme siquiera si la pequeña hada estaba presentable o no. No mire siquiera si ella estaba, solo camine pesadamente hasta la cama y me deje caer, cruzando mis brazos justo debajo de mi cabeza para usarlos como almohadas, cerré los ojos y me dedique a escuchar los sonidos de los alrededores.

_- Te ves cansado –_ ni siquiera respondí a eso, era claro que estaba cansado, ¿y como no estarlo? Era complicado tener que lidiar con tareas, profesores, las chicas y ahora el asunto de Granger y su "adonis"_ - ¿quieres que te de un masaje? – _abrí los ojos ante esa pregunta, ¿hablaba en serio?

Busque aquella mirada violeta y la encontré aun lado de mi, en su forma humana usando un uniforme de la casa de Ravenclaw. La mire a los ojos por un momento, quería ver que intensiones tenia esa pregunta, ya que ella era igual o más orgullosa que yo, al no ver nada asentí con la cabeza. Nyx sonrió levemente y me hizo una seña para me pusiera boca abajo. Yo obedecí sin chistar, algo raro en mi, pero ya que ella me haría un favor no había por que portarme tan mal.

_- Has estado muy distraído – _dijo en el momento en que se subió sobre mí, y comenzó a masajearme la espalada con aquellas pequeñas manos.

_- ¿Cómo no estarlo? Es extraño que no haya visto a ese chico que defendió a Granger –_ conteste procurando que en mi voz no se notara interés.

_- ¿Celoso? Ese día lo vi, y déjame decirte que era mucho más apuesto que tu, además de que sabe como tratar a un mujer, te aseguro que después de se la llevo y tuvieron algo –_ Reí ante sus palabras, no lo había podido evitar, esa pequeña hada si que no conocía a las personas.

_- ¿Celoso yo? ¿por quien me tomas? Además Granger es más virgen que tu… ¡Agh! –_

Me queje ya que ella me había dado un golpe en la cabeza, ¿Qué les pasaba a las mujeres ese día? era claro que lo que restaba del día me mantendría alejado de las chicas en especial de las locas. Me di la vuelta rápidamente tomando con las manos la cintura de Nyx para que no cayera, era tan ligera que estaba casi seguro que el viento podría llevársela de un soplo. La posición en la que quedamos fue algo comprometedora para ambos, pero sabia que nada pasaría, ella me veía como su protector y yo a ella la veía como una molestia, ósea una hermana, aunque había momentos en la que la carne era débil.

_- ¡Agh! –_ me queje de nuevo en el momento en que me jalo un mechón de cabello.

_- ¿¡Qué te pasa! –_ pregunte molesto y sin permitirle que se bajara de mi.

_- Conozco esa mirada lujuriosa… además has hecho que me enfade, ¿Por qué a todas las mujeres las tratas como objetos sexuales, y a esa chica como basura?… ¿no ves que puedes dañar con lo que dices? –_ rodee los ojos y me senté, abrazándola a ella de la cintura, si que era tentador aquella posición.

_- Nyx no me cuestiones, además no todas son iguales, unas se ganan a pulso la forma en la que los demás las tratan, así que no me culpes a mi si no a ellas –_ dije mirándola a los ojos con seriedad.

Abrí los ojos al ver como Nyx paso sus brazos por mi cuello y se recostó en mi pecho, ¿Qué intentaba hacer? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que podía atacarla en cualquier momento? Suspire cerca de sus cabellos platinados y la abrace ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza, por alguna razón logre sentirme agotado en el momento en que se recostó…

_- ¿Nyx? Sabes que soy hombre y que te puedo atacar en cualquier momento ¿verdad? –_ susurre cerca de su oído.

_- Lo se… perdón es solo que me siento cansada y con mucho sueño… -_ lleve mi mano hasta su cabello cuando la escuche, así me sentía yo.

¿Qué pasaba? Me parecía extraño pero en un instante la respuesta a mi pregunta llego. Si no mal recordaba ella había dicho que ahora estaba unida a mi, así que como su protector podía sentirla como si fuera parte de mi ¿o no? Me recosté aun con ella en mis brazos, se había quedado dormida mientras yo llegaba a mi conclusión, aun estaba dudoso pero era lo más probable.

...

***Hermione***

Odiaba sentirme tan cansada, pero por más que había dormido no recuperaba mis energías y todo por culpa de un mosquito molesto que se alojaba en mi habitación cada noche, Belial. Ese día al igual que el resto había sido agotador… la noche había llegado tan tranquila y relajada como siempre, sabía que no era lo correcto pero extrañaba aquellas emociones de los años anteriores.

Caminaba con dirección a la sala de los menesteres, ese pequeño diablillo se las había vuelto a ingeniar para pasar desapercibido entre lo alumnos y para mi sorpresa ya había seducido a las féminas de más de medio colegio en tan solo una semana. Era tan molesto tener que escuchar sobre sus sueños con un chico tan apuesto que nadie podía comparársele, "estupido" pensé mientras escuchaba a Ginny contando el sueño que había tenido una noche atrás, claro que a Harry no le gusto mucho pero se aguanto sus celos ya que pensaba que solo era un sueño… ¡pero no! Ese hombre era tan real como cualquiera.

_- Tardaste… - _dijo Belial en su forma humana, su torso estaba completamente descubierto en el momento en que entre a la sala, estaba de espaldas a mi y no había podido resistir mirarlo de pies a cabeza para después hacerme la que no me importaba.

_- Oye, ¡no eres mi jefe para contarme el tiempo y no soy tu maldito perro para que me mandes llamar! – _dije elevando mi voz una décimas.

Belial dio la vuelta mostrándome una sonrisa en sus labios, ¿Qué le parecía gracioso? Me preguntaba sin dejar de ver sus ojos, me cruce de brazos y lo mire fríamente, aunque no logre sostenerla por más de 3 segundos. Él rió al ver mi patético intento por parecer molesta. Me estremecí en el momento en que Belial dio unos pasos hacia mi, y por alguna razón me quede paralizada en mi lugar y esta vez si que no era por su poder, era mi cuerpo el que no me reaccionaba.

_- Suéltalo… se que te molesta que sea parte de los sueños de tus amigas y las que no lo son, ¿estas celosa? Lo veo en tus ojos _– me mordí el labio al escucharlo, tenia tantas ganas de golpearlo y decirle que nunca estaría celosa, pero incluso yo no estaba segura de eso.

_- ¡No estoy celosa! Es solo que pensé que no te gustaba ser visto por los demás… y ¡es molesto oír de ti hasta en el baño! –_

Río con diversión para después tomar mi barbilla entre sus manos y acercar peligrosamente su rostro con el mío. Por un momento pensé que me besaría pero después de parecer analizarme con la mirada me soltó y se alejo dejándome perpleja. Sabía que estaba loca pero mis labios tenían ganas de los suyos, desde la vez que me castigo él no había vuelto a tocarme, aunque también yo me estuve manteniendo alejada de su forma humana y me había portado bien, pero ahora lo ansiaba… y era claro que él tenia la culpa, estaba casi segura que era parte de su plan volver mi cuerpo adicto al de él.

_- Parece que habrá un baile en Navidad… -_ escape de mis pensamientos al oír su voz, sonaba tan tranquilo y ¿seductor?_ – ni se te ocurra hacer planes con alguien más, esa noche estarás conmigo - _mis piernas me temblaron, ¿de que forma estaría con él? Me pregunte. Por un lado estaba nerviosa pero por el otro estaba ¿deseosa?

_- ¿Estarás conmigo? – _pregunte, intentando sonar desinteresada y molesta.

_- No te hagas ilusiones virgen… aunque tampoco estaría nada mal pasar toda la noche contigo – _dijo acercándose a mi peligrosamente y tomándome de la cintura _– ya que es navidad y que has estado tan deliciosa ese será tu recompensa, para que veas que ser mi alimento tiene sus ventajas – _eso ultimo me lo susurro cerca de mi oído.

_- No puedes… el baile es para alumnos y maestros solamente, se darán cuenta… ¡es peligroso! –_ levante más mi voz y estaba casi segura que la elevación de mi voz le había molestado ya que había echo una pequeña mueca de fastidio.

_- Tranquilízate virgen… lo que tu no sabes es que el director piensa dejar que inviten a alguien fueras del colegio, siempre y cuando sea mágico no un humano corriente –_ dijo con una sonrisa divertida formada en sus labios.

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –_ pregunte curiosa, no podía creer que él supiera de eso y menos que fuera verdad.

_- Secreto, virgen – _contesto poniendo su dedo índice en mis labios, como si quisiera que dejara de hablar _– ahora… estaré ausente una semana, la razón obvio no te la diré, se que me extrañaras así que puedes invocarme en tus sueños y te visitare en ellos… se que estas deseosa de saber que sueñan las brujas para no callarlas en todo el día ¿no? –_ quito el dedo de mis labios, se cruzo de brazos y me miro como si esperara algo.

No supe que decir, aunque odiaba admitirlo él tenia razón, me había acostumbrado a su presencia en esas semanas, incluso ya no me exaltaba tanto ante sus estupidos y molestos comentarios. Desvíe la mirada y suspire, a pesar de que tenia tiempo con él aun no me acostumbraba del todo a mirarlo a los ojos sin perderme en ellos.

_- No sabes cuan aliviada estoy de que no estarás aquí… ¡será una semana genial! – _dije sin pensar, le di una sonrisa esperando que pareciera real, pero en el momento en que río supe que no dio resultado, de nuevo se me había olvidado que yo era un libro abierto para él.

En medio de las risas de Belial se escucho un chasquido de dedos, lo cual me hicieron levantar la mirada, él había aparecido una cama. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo mire a los ojos y vi aquella mirada, di media vuelta y corrí hacia la salida, pero uno de sus brazos me rodeo de la cintura y me levanto. Luche todo lo que pude para zafarme de él pero no lo logre, y solo se digno a soltarme en el momento en que me aventó hacia la cama e instantes después ya se hallaba sobre mi, sujetándome las muñecas con una mano.

Su mano libre la llevo hasta mi blusa, abrió los primeros 3 botones y antes de hacer lo que acostumbraba cada noche, me brindo una sonrisa divertida, la cual me molesto. Me mordí el labio para evitar que de mis labios saliera un gemido en el momento en que clavo sus colmillos a unos cuantos centímetros arriba de mi pecho izquierdo. No podía creer donde me había mordido esa vez, por lo general era en el cuello, el antebrazo o en el hombro. Suspire y me quede completamente quieta pensado en por que tenia que alimentarse cada noche, ¿Qué no lo podía hacer cada semana o cada tercer día?

-_ Deberías de avisar cuando te alimentaras de mi… -_ dije soltando un suspiro, me sentía débil y tan cansada que tenia ganas de dormir.

_- Tu sabes que me gusta más alimentarme por las noches, además sabes en que momento me alimentare, por algo intentaste huir –_ contesto divertido, para después lamerme la herida para que cerrara _– así que me deseas… -_

_- Muérete –_ dije en respuesta.

_- No tienes tanta suerte, virgen –_ contesto dándome un golpe en la frente con uno de sus dedos _– mañana antes de irme, tomare más sangre… no quiero estar débil en mi viaje, así que no se te ocurra huir… por que te encontrare -_

Cerré mis manos en puños ante lo que decía. Intente darle una patada pero me evadió, y al instante en que me soltó las muñecas intente darle un puñetazo pero nuevamente lo esquivo, molesta y sin querer gastar saliva en insultos que seguramente lo divertirían en vez de molestarlo, salí del sala dando grandes zancadas.

...

***Draco***

_- Draco, despierta –_ escuche, abrí un ojo y me tope con la pequeña hada volando alrededor de mi, se veía más activa y más contenta _– debes irte, ya pasa de la media noche –_

Volví a cerrar los ojos no dándole importancia, en realidad dormía mucho mejor en aquella cabaña que en mi dormitorio junto con todos esos alumnos. Sentí como Nyx intentaba levantarme jalándome unos mechones de cabello, así que abrí los ojos y al ver el esfuerzo que hacia reí.

_- ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? Pensé que te gustaba dormir conmigo –_ dije con una sonrisa picarona formada en mis labios, ella se cruzo de brazos y me saco la lengua.

_- Aquí no es tu casa, además se darán cuenta de que no dormiste en tu habitación y te castigaran –_ dijo señalándome con el dedo.

_- No será problema, pensaran que dormí con Astoria… así que no te preocupes, y por que no mejor vuelves a tu forma humana y te acuestas conmigo –_ le mostré una sonrisa picara, que sabia que la haría rabiar.

En mi mente conté hasta tres y una vez que termine mi conteo ella exploto, comenzó a lanzarme todo lo que tenía cerca, molesta y con esa carita tan roja como jitomate, yo solo reí.

_- Nyx… ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile de navidad? – _pregunte evadiendo los últimos objetos que lanzo antes de quedarse estática, me miro confundida y después hizo una mueca que me divirtió.

-_ ¿Por qué me pedirías eso si ya tienes a tu prometida? _– pregunto más tranquila que molesta, lo cual me molesto un poco ¿acaso creía que se lo había pedido para molestarla?

_- ¿Qué no quieres ir conmigo? –_ pregunte mirándola con seriedad.

_- No es que no quiera, es solo que es peligroso además de que te meterás en problemas con tu prometida –_ contesto tan relajada que desconcertó, ella no quería ir conmigo, lo sabia... y que por lo único por lo cual aceptaría seria por que le gustaban los bailes y seria una tontería para ella no ir.

_- Bien… me arrepentí, te desinvito – _dije disimilando estar molesto.

_- ¡No! Iré… quiero ver el baile, pero no tengo que ponerme –_ "lo sabia" pensé.

Se acercaba navidad y ella se había portado tan bien que pensé en darle algún regalo, pero ella siempre se negaba a aceptar algo material, así que me alegraba haber recordado que le gustaban los bailes, ya que ese maldito baile seria mi único regalo además del vestido que usaría.

_- Deja el vestido por mi cuenta, solo intenta mantenerte en tu forma humana durante toda la noche del baile – _ella asintió con la cabeza mostrándome una gran sonrisa, y no me sorprendió lo siguiente que hizo, me abrazo del cuello _– Ya basta de tantos cariños… ahora ¿me dejaras dormir aquí? –_

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Utilizando una de mis manos quite todos los objetos que me había lanzado, dejándolos caer en el suelo, me quite la camisa y volví a recostarme mientras me deshacía de los zapatos. Mire a Nyx de reojo ya se había acostado en la almohada de la misma manera que lo hacia cuando dormía en mi habitación en la mansión, vaya que era extraño tener que dormir así otra vez.

Me recosté apoyando mi cabeza en la almohada y cerré los ojos para perderme en sueños…

Continuara...


	5. Ausencia desesperante

**Cap 4 "Ausencia desesperante"**

*Hermione*

Caminaba con dirección al gran comedor, ya habían pasado dos días desde que Belial no estaba, y debía admitir que era frustrante no saber nada de él, aunque claro nunca faltaba la chica de alguna casa que hablaba con sus amigas sobre su sueño con un príncipe azul. Odiaba escuchar de él por medio de otras chicas, pero esa la única manera en la que podía estar segura de que se encontraba bien.

Sabia que era tonto preocuparme, pero Belial no había bebido de mi sangre al día siguiente como había dicho, simplemente desapareció dejando una pequeña nota con una letra, debía admitir, muy bonita. La cual decía:

"Se que estas más que sorprendida, pero sera mejor que cuando llegue me tengas preparado un buen festín, por que ten por seguro que regresare hambriento.

No me extrañes, Belial"

No podía creer que incluso en sus notas sintiera, el terriblemente fastidioso sarcasmo y diversión de Belial, incluso podía imaginar su risa malvada mientras escribía la nota.

_- Hermione ¿otra vez en la luna? –_pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa divertida, Harry y Ron me miraron algo confundidos, y no los culpaba. Desde que había encontrado a Belial no era la misma de siempre.

_- No estoy en la luna, Ginny –_conteste dándoles una sonrisa _– es solo que me dejan curiosa todas esas platicas que he escuchado en el baño sobre el "Príncipe azul de los sueños" –_comente recalcando lo ultimo con algo de burla.

Ginny me miro sorprendida, levanto un dedo hacia los chicos en señal de que la esperaran para continuación jalarme de un brazo y caminar hasta el vestíbulo. La pelirroja miro a los alrededores y al no ver a nadie sonrío.

_- ¡Por dios Hermione! No has soñado con él… ¡dios es un papacito, si pudiera tenerlo enfrente me lo comería completo! –_ retrocedí unos pasos al ver la cegadora emoción de mi amiga, y la única pregunta que llego a mi cabeza fue "¿Qué diablos les hiciste Belial?"

_- Ginny, ¿por eso me trajiste hasta aquí? –_ pregunte, ya que no veía una razón para que tuviéramos que estar solas para que me dijera aquello.

_- Hermione, es imposible que seas la única que aun no sueña con él, según las notas que se han estado pasado por las clases, el misterioso chico ya paso por sueños de todas –_ contesto con rapidez.

No comprendía en absoluto a que notas de clase se refería, ¿acaso estaba tan metida a los estudios que no me percataba de mi alrededor? No, me dije. Era imposible, apenas habían pasado dos días desde que hice mis cuentas y no era creíble que, tan solo en ese periodo Belial ya sé hubiera adentrado en los sueños de todas las chicas.

-_¿Hermione? ¡Hermione! –_ grito Ginny sacándome de mis pensamientos, parpadee rápidamente mientras llevaba una mano a mi oído, su grito aun retumbaba en mis cuerdas auditivas_- ¿Qué te pasa? –_

_- Eso debería preguntarlo yo, casi me dejas sorda –_conteste con tranquilidad pero con algo de molestia en mi voz.

_- Lo siento, pero de nuevo… saltaste hacia la luna, mira… en realidad te traje aquí, para decirte que en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade iremos a comprar los vestidos para el baile de Navidad –_cerré los ojos y asentí con la cabeza.

No podía creer que me hubiera olvidado de que una semana antes Ginny se había ofrecido a ayudarme a escoger un buen vestido. Era más que frustrante, el Baile estaba a dos semanas y media contando desde ese momento y yo seguía pensando en ese condenado Ndaktel.

Ginny me dio un golpecito en el brazo y me hizo señas para que volviéramos a entrar al gran comedor. Suspire y sonreí caminando tras ella. Mientras caminaba hasta donde se encontraban Harry y Ron logre sentir una mirada curiosa atravesándome, así que desvíe la mirada en su búsqueda y logre encontrarme con un par de fríos ojos grises. Me le quede viendo y al instante en que nuestra conexión se rompió por causa de su prometida, me senté.

_- Y… ¿ya tienen pareja para el baile? –_ pregunto Ron una vez que comencé a comer. Lo mire a los ojos y por un instante recordé el 4° año.

_- Yo iré con Harry, por supuesto –_ contesto Ginny con tranquilidad viendo a su novio de pelo azabache y uno de mis mejores amigos. Me quede contemplándolos con una sonrisa hasta que Ron volvió hablar.

_- ¿Hermione? –_ levante la vista y lo mire extrañada _– no has dicho si ya tienes o no pareja –_ repitió.

Abrí la boca con intensión de contestar, pero no supe que decir. Estaba segura que me lo pediría, pero si decía que no y Belial iba en serio con sus palabras todo terminaría desastroso. Pero… si decía que si y Belial solo estaba jugando, acabaría como una tonta yendo sola y además, él estaría molesto por haberle mentido. ¿Qué podía hacer? Muy buena pregunta, pensé. Me mordí el labio al ver 6 pares de ojos mirándome con interés.

_- Bueno… yo… -_ dije, aun sin estar segura de que decir. De nuevo me mordí el labio, respire profundo, me iba a arriesgar _– Bueno pues yo… -_en ese instante mi voz fue acallada por los aleteos de las lechuzas que entraban al gran comedor.

Suspire aliviada, había sido salvada por las lechuzas. Sabía que sonaba estupido, pero en ese momento me sentía en la gloria. Mire Harry y Ron, estaba entretenidos viendo si alguna lechuza de las que entraba eran de ellos, en cuanto a Ginny seguía mirándome con una sonrisa divertida y sus ojos centellaban de curiosidad.

_- ¡Hermione! –_pegue un pequeño brinco al escuchar gritar mi nombre, mire al susodicho gritón algo molesta, pero todo enojo desapareció al ver a mi lechuza. Con rapidez hice a un lado los platos de comida y el vaso lleno de jugo de calabaza, para darle espacio a que aterrizara sin hacer desastre.

La lechuza de color miel aterrizo justo enfrente, parecía cansada. Tome la pequeña hoja atada a su pata y la carta que tenia en su pico. Le di una caricia y justo después salio volando. Estaba a punto de abrir la carta cuando escuche unos gritos. Levante la mirada y vi entrar al gran salón un halcón algo intimidante a la vista, voló alrededor del techo, y luego descendió un poco soltando un paquete no muy grande sobre mi.

Mire la caja sin comprender mucho y con las miradas curiosas rodeándome. Busque a los lados de la caja para ver si había alguna nota pero solo hasta que revise la cara inferior logre vi una gran letra E de color rojiza.

_- ¿E? –_ Pregunto Ginny, no podía culparla por curiosear, esa letra era tan visible que incluso juraría que Harry y Ron la habían visto -_¿Quién es E?_ – mire a la pelirroja, yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo... sin pensar más metí la caja entre mis cosas.

_- Es… una amiga que conocí de casualidad –_ conteste sin darle mucha importancia _–de cuando fui a visitar a Vicktor, en vacaciones de verano anteriores a entrar a 5° -_ comente.

Sonreí levemente al escuchar el "ohh" de mis amigos, me alegraba que no hubieran preguntado más. Abrí la pequeña hoja, e hice una mueca ya que estaba en blanco. Pero después de unos segundos las letras comenzaron a verse como si se estuvieran incendiando. Desvíe levemente la mirada y me percate de que nadie se había dado cuenta, Harry y Ron comenzaron a hablar sobre el partido que tendrían con Slytherin un día antes del Baile y Ginny estaba entretenida leyendo la carta de los gemelos. Volví a bajar la mirada y leí.

"Eros me pidió que te mandara esto, no se por que rayos le manda eso a su alimento, pero bueno, yo solo soy el recadero… dijo que estuvieras lista en 8 días, en el mismo lugar de siempre y que no se te ocurriera llegar tarde o se alimenta de tu amiga la roja, ya que llegara hambriento…

Nim.

PD. Quema esta hoja cuando termines de leer."

Leí de nuevo la nota sin comprender. En primera, ¿Quién rayos era Eros, acaso se refería a Belial?; Segundo, ¿Quien era NIm?; Y en tercera, ¿Quién era mi amiga la roja? Sin querer desvíe la mirada y me tope con los ojos azules de Ginny, y entonces comprendí, era ella. Le di una sonrisa a la peliroja y después me dedique a quemar la pequeña nota.

_- ¿Tan mala era la noticia que la quemaste? –_pregunto divertido Harry.

_- No mala, tonta –_respondí, logrando que los chicos rieran.

Por alguna razón ya me sentía más tranquila y eso me molesto. Suspire y me dispuse a abrir la carta que me faltaba. Cuando saque la hoja y la desdoble supe de inmediato de quien era, Vicktor. Comencé a leer, lo primero sus saludos, siempre iniciaba con ello; después una pequeña anécdota de lo que había echo, a continuación… lo peor. Me atragante, abrí los ojos y comencé a hiperventilar.

_- ¿Hermione? –_escuche a la vez a Harry, Ron y Ginny. La pelirroja tomo una de sus cartas y me echo aire…

*Draco*

Últimamente, me sentía más cómodo dormir en la cabaña donde se refugiaba Nyx, no estaba muy seguro que sucedía pero aquella hada se veía extraña y algo divertida. Al inicio creí que era mi imaginación pero después estuve muy seguro que algo tramaba, ya que se la pasaba siguiendo a la come-libros.

La noche anterior le había exigido respuestas, pero ella solo dijo que le agradaba la sangre-sucia y que era entretenida. Supe que cara puse ya que ella se cruzo de brazos y me dio la espalda. ¿Cómo evitar poner una cara de asco combinada con diversión? ¡Por dios, se refería a Granger! Esa no podría tener nada de entretenida, y ciertamente comenzaba a preocuparme que Nyx la siguiera la mayor parte del día.

A la mañana siguiente mientras me dirigía a desayunar, alcance a ver a la comadreja menor y a la sangre-sucia salir del gran comedor. No le di mucha importancia y entre, pero de lo que no me había percatado fue de unas alas coloridas siguiendo a ambas. Llegue hasta mi mesa y me senté con algo de pesadez, mientras me acomodaba un poco el cabello.

_- Pansy, ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una noche divertida hoy? –_ pregunto Blaise a la morena.

_- No, gracias… esta noche tengo una cita –_tome un sorbo de jugo de calabaza y rodee los ojos, "no de nuevo", pensé.

_- ¿Con quien? –_ pregunto Blaise, sin ocultar mucho sus celos. Para mi no era sorpresa, esos dos había estado saliendo hace medio año, y el echo de que Pansy se negara a estar una noche con él era extraña hasta para mi, quien la conocía desde mucho antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

_- Ya sabes con quien… el chico de mis sueños –_solté una risita burlona. Y más al ver el cambio de colores que tomaba Blaise, empezó con rojo, siguió con azul, morado y nuevamente rojo.

_- Ese no existe –_ contesto de manera burlona. Sin embargo… ¡paf! Doble zape en su cabeza, eso le mataría neuronas, pensé con diversión_– ¡Aggg! –_ se quejo llamando la atención del resto en la mesa. Pero como no quejarse, aquellos golpes que había recibido por parte de Pansy y su mejor amiga Daphne, mi futura cuñada, habían sido más que fuertes.

_- Él existe… y es más hombre que cualquiera aquí presente –_ dijo Pansy echa una furia.

_- Vaya, más hombre que yo… ¿acaso es eso posible Pansy? –_pregunte con diversión. Al igual que todos los hombres en el colegio, también me molestaba que las mujeres se la pasaran hablando del misterioso chico de los sueños, pero siempre que buscaba con quien divertirme nunca se me negaban. Y a todas mis chicas les había echo esa pregunta, la cual su respuesta fue más que obvia.

_- Bueno… ahí se la llevan, pero Draco si el no solo actuara por sueños te aseguro que te destrona –_ contesto algo incomoda, arquee una ceja, ¿era posible aquello? Sacudí la cabeza y sonreí burlón.

Suspire mientras dejaba que ellos siguieran peleando, continúe con mi comida con tranquilidad hasta que unas alas multicolores llamo mi atención. Nyx iba tras Granger, parecía estar muy interesada en lo que esas dos decían, me le quede viendo por un rato hasta que unos ojos castaños se clavaron con los míos, y claro como buen Malfoy no desvíe la mirada, se la mantuve.

Lo que vi en aquellos ojos me sorprendió un poco, además de ver cierta preocupación, parecía molesta, yo no había logrado que me viera así, así que mi curiosidad aumento, quería saber si aquella mirada era por aquel chico que la había ayudado en la biblioteca. No era que me importara su relación, pero si algo ponía en juego mi reputación tenia que investigar y erradicar cualquier amenaza, así me habían educado.

_- Draco… -_ escuche mientras unos brazos me rodeaban el cuello, gracias a eso desvíe la mirada hacia la chica que me había aprisionado con sus brazos_– ¿que te parece si duermes conmigo hoy? –_ me pregunto.

_- Por supuesto –_ conste con cierta indiferencia.

Yo no era como cualquiera, y menos era bueno con eso de los sentimientos de una mujer enamorada, al contrario me molestaba cada vez que una lloraba por estupideces, así que siempre preferí alejarme de aquellas situaciones aclarando muy bien mis juegos, no dejaría que cualquiera pensara que la amaba solo por un acoston.

_- En mi habitación esta noche… -_ dijo con sensualidad Astoria _– por cierto cariño, ¿no te gustaría hacer planes el día del baile?, dudo que quieras estar toda la noche bailando ¿o si? –_ suspire. Cuando pensaba contestarle se escucharon los aleteos de las lechuzas.

Astoria se alejo dándome un beso al final, al parecer no le interesaba mucho hacer los planes, pero lo que no sabia es que esa noche me la pasaría con… Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a Nyx volar con velocidad hasta mi, al llegar se metió entre mis ropas, la mire extrañado por su conducta.

_- ¿Qué sucede? –_pregunte, sin embargo la respuesta fue acallada por los gritos de algunas chicas, levante la mirada y vi volar a un halcón, tenia un aspecto temible pero nada del otro mundo.

Me sorprendió ver para quien llevaba recado, Granger. Yo no parecía ser el único sorprendido, casi medio colegio tenia puestas las miradas en la sangre-sucia.

_- Ese no es un halcón común… puede distinguirnos, a nosotras las hadas… ellos nos dan muerte –_ baje la mirada al escuchar a Nyx. Ahora más que nunca me interesaba que sucedía, nunca la había visto así, aunque era natural cuando veías a alguien que tenía ganas de matarte. Sentía sus temblores cerca de la piel de mi torso, suspire.

No dije nada, solo me dedique a terminar con mi desayuno para después irme a clase, no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo estaría Nyx dentro de mi camisa, pero si eso le daba seguridad no tenia por que molestarme, y menos si se mantenía callada. En el momento en que termine y me puse de pie escuche un leve grito proveniente de la mesa de Gryffindor, al ver que sucedía sonreí burlón. Ya no le di importancia y salí del gran comedor seguido de mis enormes amigotes…

ContiNuArA...


	6. Él se convirtió en mi pesadilla

_**"Él se convirtió en mi pesadilla"**_

*Draco*

Las clases estaban siendo aburridas, más que de costumbre, cosa que yo pensaba que fuera posible. Durante el día completo Nyx no salio de mi camisa, a mi claro que no me molestaba, pero era en verdad incomodo tener que entrar a ciertos lugares con ella oculta entre mis ropas.

Aquella pequeña y molesta situación, no pude más que buscar a Astoria y cancelar nuestra noche de diversión. No podía dejar que Nyx estuviera ahí, aunque claro… era una tentación, así lograría sacarle las ideas alocadas a esa pequeña hada sobre lo que era en realidad como era.

Una vez que oscureció, me deshice de mis enormes escoltas, y fui hasta mi acostumbrada cabaña. Al entrar, camine a la cama y me recosté boca arriba para no aplastar a Nyx.

_- Es molesto ser usado como escudo, ya sal ¿no? –_ susurre con pesadez, a la vez que cerraba mis ojos y acomodaba mis manos tras mi cabeza_– ese halcón se fue desde hace millones de horas, dudo que vuelva –_ me moví un poco y suspire, estaba exagerando, pero que más podía hacer, me había perdido de una noche con final feliz todo por ella.

Seguía teniendo curiosidad por lo que ese halcón había entregado, era extraño que muggles mandaran algo en ese animal. Y claro estaba más que seguro que la sangre-sucia no conocía a más magos fuera de Hogwarts.

_- Lo siento… -_ abrí mis ojos y me tope con los pequeños ojos de Nyx, era tan inocente y algo tonta. Negué con la cabeza, para asegurarle que no había problema. Ella me entendería, lo sabia _– Draco, ¿puedo confiar en ti? –_ pregunto poniendo un semblante de preocupación y tristeza. Yo asentí con la cabeza sin pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que fuera de fiar –_ese halcón… se a quien pertenece, aunque estoy segura que no es posible… él esta muerto –_ dijo con rapidez, su diminuto cuerpo temblaba.

No entendía muy bien a lo que se refería, pero no podía exigirle que continuara, y que se diera explicar. Aquella pequeña y confusa revelación no tenía que ver conmigo, así que no debía importarme…

Después de esas palabras Nyx se quedo en silencio, abandono mi camisa y fue hasta la almohada, donde se recostó dándome la espalda. Mis ojos no le quitaron la mirada de encima, al menos hasta que comencé a sentirme adormilado. Cerré los ojos con lentitud y me deje caer en brazos de Morfeo.

*Hermione*

Había anochecido hace 2 horas y yo seguía, haciendo mis rondas. O al menos eso ponía de pretexto ya que mis pensamientos seguían fijos en los que Vicktor había escrito. Camine tan lentamente, que cualquiera que me viera, diría que una tortuga era más rápida que yo.

Me detuve justo enfrente de la sala de los menesteres. Me recargue en la pared, dejándome caer lentamente, hasta que mi trasero toco el frió suelo. Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza y cerré los ojos, ¿Qué más podía pasar? Me pregunte mientras a mi llegaban los recuerdos de horas atrás…

…

_- ¿Hermione? –_escuche a la vez a Harry, Ron y Ginny. La pelirroja tomo una de sus cartas y me echo aire. Mis ojos parecían estar desorbitados. Pasaba de Harry a Ron, de Ron a Ginny y de Ginny nuevamente a Harry.

Yo seguía en el mismo estado a diferencia de que ahora, mi piel estaba completamente pálida. Sin percatarme Luna recogió la carta que había estado leyendo anteriormente. La rubia paso la mirada por ella y después me la entrego con una sonrisa.

_- Estas feliz, respira lentamente y relájate –_dijo con su acostumbrada voz soñadora_- o un Kilok entrara por tu boca y te pondrás morada –_termino. Me pareció algo sin sentido su ultimo comentario, así que lo deseche y seguí el primero.

Una vez que comencé a recuperar mi acostumbrada respiración, alcance a notar que Harry y Ron veían raros a Luna. Y eso me dio a entender que ambos se preguntaban ¿Qué era un Kilok? Posiblemente otro bicho que solo ella conocía.

_- Te ves mejor –_ la rubia hizo su cabeza hacia un costado mientras sus ojos azulados me observaban con detenimiento_– tienes el aura de un Ndaktel a tu alrededor –_ comento emocionada, sin haberme percatado Luna ya se había puesto sus extraños lentes.

Apenas me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, mis ojos se abrieron completamente. No estaba sorda ¿cierto? ella lo dijo… ese nombre, uno que yo si conocía y a la perfección.

_- ¿Hermione? –_ la voces de Harry y Ron me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento. Parpadee rápidamente mientras daba un brinco para ponerme de pie y sin pensarlo dos veces, agarre a luna de su antebrazo y la jale hasta que estuvimos fuera del gran comedor.

Ella me miro confundida, pero no se quejo o pregunto nada. Me disculpe por mi comportamiento, para después pedirle que me siguiera. Ella sin preguntar nada acepto. Una vez que ella dio su aprobación, di media vuelta y camine sin detenerme.

Subimos las escaleras, y pasamos como 3 o 4 pasillos, unos abarrotados de alumnos, y otros no tanto. Me detuve hasta que llegue al séptimo piso. Recorrí los alrededores con la mirada esperando que estuviéramos solas, y una vez confirmada me gire hasta que estuve frente a frente a la rubia.

_- ¿Conoces a los Ndaktel? –_ pregunte con suma curiosidad. Sin poder evitar mostrarme interesada. Luna se quito los lentes y asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

_- Son unos seres especiales, en casa conocí a dos de ellos… uno muy lindo y amigable y otro algo travieso pero también agradable –_ eso es imposible, pensé. Ella, no podía haberlos conocido.

_- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lograste verlos? –_ volví a preguntar, ya un poco desesperada por llegar a la pregunta que más me importaba. Luna levanto la mano donde sostenía los lentes, y comprendí _- ¿Son peligrosos? –_

_- Posiblemente, nunca he visto a otro Ndaktel, solo esos dos –_ Luna me miro con más curiosidad. Lleve mi mano a mis cabellos mientras mi vista se aseguraba de que siguiéramos solas _– los Ndaktel son criaturas que cuidan la naturaleza, y al igual que ella, pueden volverse destructores y peligrosos… sin embargo solo se volverán así con aquella persona que destruya lo que ellos protegen –_

No entendía. Mis pensamientos y conocimientos estaban más que confusos. Ella parecía saber, pero ¿como estar segura de que era cierto? era complicado.

_- Es hora de clase… Hermione, si quieres saber más no solo de los Ndaktel, sino que también de Cropokuns, Kilok, Spincleq… -_ sacudí rápidamente mi mano para que se detuviera. Le brinde una sonrisa, y asentí con la cabeza.

_- Gracias Luna, pero solo me interesan los Ndaktel… hmm ¿podrías mantener esto en secreto? –_ Luna asintió con la cabeza para después despedirse con la mano y dar vuelta.

La mire mientras caminaba con dirección a su clase, y justo cuando iba dar vuelta en un pasillo, me miro.

_- Suerte con la visita de Krum… -_ dijo elevando la voz para que pudiera escucharla desde donde me encontraba. Fue entonces cuando recordé… Vicktor vendría el día del baile.

…

Abrí los ojos, y sin pensar golpee el piso con mis pies. Estaba molesta y preocupada. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Vicktor ir? ¡Y sin avisarme antes! Suspire y me recosté en el piso. Mire el techo, y a toda velocidad me dedique a pensar en alguna forma de impedir que… una, que Vicktor no fuera al baile o dos, que Belial no quisiera ir al baile.

_- Te vas a resfriar –_la cabeza pelirroja y los ojos azules de Ron interfirieron con mi vista fija en el techo. Lo mire y sonreí.

_- Estaba cansada, ¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde… -_Ron estiro su mano en ayuda, la tome y me levante del piso.

_- No tenía sueño, así que prolongue mis recorridos ¿y tu? ¿sigues emocionada con la visita de Krum? –_ desvíe la mirada casi al instante en que escuche su pregunta.

Estaba segura que él no estaba cómodo hablando de mi relación con Vicktor, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Él prácticamente había sacado el tema y ahora no podía dejar de sentirme mal por ver su expresión.

_- No estoy emocionada, ni lo estuve… es solo que me tomo por sorpresa… dejemos ese tema ¿si? –_ conteste sin darle mucha importancia, volví a él y sonreí – por que no mejor me dices si ya tienes pareja para el baile – Ron suspiro.

Me hizo una seña, para que iniciáramos con nuestra caminata hasta la Sala común de Gryffindor. El silencio de nuestro alrededor se hizo algo pesado y tenso.

_- Invite a Luna… bueno, la invito Ginny por mi… se me quitaron las ganas de ir, pero Harry me convenció, supongo que tu iras con Krum… me alegra –_contesto a unos cuantos metros de llegar hasta el retrato de la Dama gorda.

Por alguna razón, me sentí culpable. Él había intentado pedírmelo a mí. ¿Por qué todo se estaba volviendo tan complicado? Todo a mí alrededor había cambiado desde que ese pervertido de Belial entro a mi vida. Ese año, ya lo tenía planeado desde mucho antes de que entráramos. Por fin iba a ser capaz de salir con Ron. Por fin podría ser un año tranquilo y feliz. Por fin todo estaría bien… pero no.

Todo mi plan se había destrozado desde su llegada. Ya no guardaba esperanzas de que Ron aun me quisiera. Belial se había convertido en mi más terrible pesadilla.


	7. Su regreso

"**Su regreso"**

*Draco*

Ya había pasado una semana después de aquel accidente del halcón, y aun así Nyx aun se negaba a salir de la cabaña. Yo seguía sin entender el porque… era extraño su comportamiento y claro, la confesión que me había echo, la cual ignore y no le di importancia. En ese momento me traía distraído y por alguna razón me sentí preocupado.

Los últimos dos días había preferido estar solo, y sin compañía alguna ya fuera de mujeres o de hombres. Algo estaba por suceder, no sabia que… pero estaba cercano.

Desde esa mañana, todo el castillo estaba muy silencioso a comparación de los días anteriores, pareciera como si de pronto alguien hubiera apagado el interruptor de cada mago y bruja. A pesar de que me gustaba esa tranquilidad, me parecía raro. Las chicas no se la pasaban hablando del "príncipe de los sueños" y los hombres ya no se quejaban por escucharlas.

Suspire tranquilamente mientras caminaba con tranquilidad hacia el lago. Mis pensamientos estaban fijos en cada detalle y situación por la que pasaba todo Hogwarts, pero en especial estaba muy pero muy alerta de cada movimiento de la sangre-sucia. Ya me había echo la misma pregunta una y otra vez, pero aun seguía sin encontrar respuesta... ¿Qué hacia siguiendo a Granger? ¿Por qué tenia la ligera sospecha de que ella conocía lo que pasaba?

_- ¡Ag! Me estoy volviendo loco… tu tienes la culpa Nyx… -_ me queje en silencio, para que solo yo pudiera oír.

Llegue al lago y lo primero que hice fue recostarme en el pasto muy cerca de la orilla. Mi vista se quedo fija en el cielo, como si esperara que las respuestas que estaba buscando llegaran a mí. Los cual, nunca llegarían.

_- Ah… no puede ser… -_ escuche no muy lejos de mi ubicación. Busque con la mirada la dirección de donde provenía la voz femenina, y no pude evitar hacer una mueca de fastidio al encontrar a la dueña, Granger – este debe ser el peor día de mi vida – dijo en silencio.

_- Error Granger… al estar tu aquí, hace el peor día de mi vida y también que iba… -_ comente con mi acostumbrado tono de superioridad _– largo de aquí –_ exigí, volviendo a mi primera postura, boca-arriba y viendo el cielo pintado de una variedad de colores naranjas, azules y negros, los cuales anunciaban el final del atardecer.

_- Eres idiota… -_susurro _- que te da el derecho de este lugar, si quiero me voy o no, y mi respuesta es que… ¡me quedo! Tu lárgate, si tanto te molesta mi presencia –_ dijo con tranquilidad y con un tono que en verdad me molesto. ¿Qué pasaba? La sangre-sucia creyendo que podría lograr lo que quisiera, vaya que era nuevo.

_- Vaya altanera… mira que pensar que puedes conmigo, te golpeaste con un libro ¿verdad rata de biblioteca? –_la mire de reojo para ver que reacción tendría por mis palabras. Lo acostumbrado era que, al inicio se cruzara de brazos y se morderá el labio como para evitar que salieran una sarta de palabras de ella; después arrugar la frente y comenzar hacer un sonido raro con los dientes, y por ultimo respirar profundamente… pero eso nunca llego, solo mostró una gran tranquilidad y una sonrisa burlona que jamás había visto.

_- ¿Altanera? Que acaso no te haz escuchado –_ dijo con un tono burlón, y por raro que pareciera se acercaba a mí como si no temiera lo que podia llegara hacer.

_- Sigues provocándome sangre-sucia –_Granger rió para después hacer un soplido.

-_¿En serio? ¡Vaya que eres lento!… si tuvieras un poco más de cerebro te habrías dado cuenta que desde un inicio estuve provocándote_– comento. Aquello hizo que me sentara y la mirara molesto, sin embargo algo no me cuadraba.

Granger, tan altanera y creyéndose la mejor ante mi. Eso era raro. Yo era muy pero muy observador como para saber cuando algo no estaba bien.

_- Eres patético, no se como puedes traer a esas tontas niñas de Hogwarts tras de ti… -_ dijo sonriendo, una risa tan burlona que me sorprendió_– ¡oh claro! Son tontas… -_ rió _- mira que volverse locas con un simple sueño, solo con decirles palabras bonitas caen a tus pies –_comento dándome la espalda.

Mire con atención cada movimiento que hacia Granger, y fue entonces que me percate de que no parecía ser ella. Raro, muy raro. Su postura era más ¿sensual?, su movimientos eran finos, su cabello que siempre parecía un nido de pájaros, ahora estaba ¿hermoso?

Viéndola de perfil, podía jurar que parecía hermosa. Lo cual, nunca aceptaría. Ella no era guapa, ni hermosa, ni con un cuerpo de muerte, era una chica común y corriente, más corriente que común.

_- Se te saldrán los ojos… puaj, que asco –_parpadee rápidamente, al escucharla. Sin pensar, rápidamente me puse de pie y con unos cuantos movimientos la tire al suelo y la acorrale.

Ella me miraba divertida. No tenia miedo de mi, ¿Qué acaso no le importaba lo que pudiera hacerle? No. La Granger que me fastidiaba con solo verla, y que temblaba de miedo cada vez que la acorralaba de cualquier forma, no era esa que estaba frente a mí.

_- Tu no eres la sangre-sucia… eres demasiado llamativa, ¿Quién eres? –_ arqueo una ceja y soltó una carcajada.

_- Soy Hermione Jane Granger… te odio y te aborrezco… hmmm -_hizo una mueca, para después verme directo a los ojos_– que más… ¡oh si! salgo con un chico super sexy, el cual ya me quito lo virginal, ¿necesitas algo más? –_ me pregunto.

La mire raro. Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar tan rápido que no me perdí por un momento. Unos segundos después un golpe en el abdomen me trajo a la realidad. Caí de lado y solo vi con un ojo como Granger se ponía de pie.

_- Eres tu Nyx ¿verdad? ¿Por qué me pegaste? ¡maldita sea! –_ me queje. Lleve mi mano izquierda a mi abdomen, y cerré los ojos. El golpe había sido fuerte.

_- ¿Me llamaste Nyx? –_ pregunto. Abrí los ojos con rapidez, al notar que el tono de voz había cambiado, ya no era altanera ni orgullosa, era más de confusión _– Nyx… -_repitió en voz baja, lo suficientemente audible para que lo escuchara.

Había cometido un error. No era ella. Pero lo que más me extraño fue que repitiera el nombre de esa hada molesta que tenia conmigo, como si intentara recordar algo, como si le sonara conocido el nombre.

Me puse de pie con algo de trabajo. La mire confundido, no entendía que pasaba. Si no era Nyx y estaba más que seguro que tampoco era Granger… ¿Quién era?

*Hermione*

Me sentía tan agotada, que solo quería dormir. Algo muy raro para mí. Siempre había sido la chica activa, y no una floja, ese era el papel de Ron. Sin embargo en esos días, no tenía las suficientes ganas para hacer algo.

Me encontraba en la sala de los menesteres, mi refugio. No se explicar el por que, pero por alguna razón sentía que ese lugar era el mejor para mi. Nadie me molestaba, nadie preguntaba… pero tenía un ligero y tormentoso defecto, Belial.

Él llegaría pasado mañana, y el primer lugar del cual estaba más que segura que iría seria ahí.

Me recosté en la cama que ya estaba acostumbrada a poner en aquella sala. Cerré mis ojos y deje que mi mente se despejara. Que dejara de pensar en ese molesto bicho que me había arruinado la vida. A ese Ndaktel del cual ya estaba unida…

No supe en que momento me quede dormida, solo hasta que un fuerte estruendo me levanto. Abrí mis ojos tan rápido que la luz me lastimo. Me queje por aquello, pero lo que más me preocupaba era ¿de donde había provenido el estruendo? Parpadee con rapidez hasta acostumbrarme a la luz.

-_Así que aquí es donde vives, es algo pequeño para tus gustos ¿no?_ – un escalofrío me recorrió al escuchar una voz, desconocida para mí. Como pude mire hacia todos lados, y al no hallar un lugar donde esconderme, opte hacerlo debajo de la cama, tonto y demasiado obvio, lo sabia…

_- Lo se, pero ya estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de lugares… además me divierto molestando a los alumnos –_ dijo otra voz, que reconocí al instante, Belial.

Arrastrándome por el piso, hasta una orilla de la cama, logre ver a los dos visitantes. Cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme conmigo misma…

¡Era yo!

Sacudí la cabeza, y me talle los ojos antes de echar otro vistazo. Si era yo, aunque con algunas diferencias lo suficientemente evidentes, para mí… La chica tan parecida a mi sonrío con malicia al otro personaje, un chico de cabellos blancos, tez clara. Era apuesto, aunque su mirada daba miedo.

_- Parece ser que tenemos a una ratona virgen perdida –_ dijo mi otro yo, con una voz idéntica a la mía.

Tanto fue mi desconcierto al escuchar mi voz, que no asimile lo que había dicho. No hasta que una mano me sostuvo del cuello y me saco debajo de la cama, deslizándome por el frío suelo. Cerré mis ojos por inercia, y mis músculos prácticamente se me paralizaron por miedo a que me hicieran algo.

No paso mucho después de ser descubierta, que la misma mano se elevo sosteniendo mi cuerpo como si fuera un trapo. Mi cuerpo y mis pies totalmente estirados dejaron de sentir el suelo en un instante.

_- ¡Belial! –_ grite en ayuda. Había escuchado su voz, así que estaba segura que me ayudaría. Era su alimento, y no podía permitir que me dañaran… o al menos eso me repetía una y otra vez.

Mi otra yo, soltó una carcajada, lo hizo que abriera los ojos. ¿Cuál era el chiste? Mis ojos buscaron a la chica, y la mire algo molesta. Ella sonrío malévolamente, desvío su mirada al chico de cabellos blancos, el cual era quien me tenía agarrada.

_- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Belial! –_grite de nuevo, ahora moviéndome mis parar, esperando que así el chico me soltara, pero nada. Solo lograba lastimarme a mi misma.

La castaña volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez se acercaba a mí. Su mirada era perversa, así que un miedo me inundo. ¿Qué diablos hacia Belial? ¿Por qué no me ayudaba? Me preguntaba a la vez en que mi vista seguía fija en los ojos cafés de mi otro yo.

Ella estaba tan cerca ya de mí, y por alguna razón no podía defenderme, mis músculos dejaron de responderme. La chica sonrío de nuevo, y de un movimiento me planto un beso en los labios. Aquello me dejo en shock.

_- ¿Tanto me extrañaste virgen? –_pregunto la chica tan cerca de mis labios que podía rozarlos con los suyos _– aclamarme de esa manera, me hace sentir que te estoy haciendo mía… -_

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y nerviosos. El chico que aun me sostenía del cuello me soltó, dejándome caer al suelo sin consideración. La castaña se puso en cuclillas frente a mi, dejándome ver poco a poco su cambio… sus facciones se hicieron más finas; su cabello paso de castaño semi-largo y ondulado a negro, corto y lacio. Me le quede viendo, sin perder ningún detalle, sin embargo después de que su cabello volvió al original, Belial se puso de pie y me dio la espalda.

Camino hasta el chico de cabellos blancos y estiro su mano, en espera de algo. Por más que me moví, no logre ver que le había dado. Belial chasqueo los dedos, y el uniforme de Hogwarts fue sustituido por un traje de hombre completamente negro y con algunas figuras plateadas. El cuerpo de mujer fue sustituido por el de un hombre, centímetro más alto que el otro chico. Y por ultimo… unas alas demoníacas salieron de su espalda.

_- ¿Be... lial? –_ pregunte, ya que no reconocía aquella forma que había tomado… aunque claro no era muy distinto al semi-humano.

Antes de voltear, Belial se puso algo que no logre distinguir… no hasta que me dio la cara. Su ojo derecho era cubierto por un parche negro. Lo mire de arriba-abajo… y fue cuando me di cuenta que se parecía más a cuando era humano, a diferencia de las alas y el color de ojos, ahora era miel y no negros.

_- ¿Por… que…? –_las palabras apenas y salían de mis labios. Belial sonrío divertido, mientras que el otro me miraba con odio reflejado en sus ojos_- ¿¡Por qué… DIABLOS ME BESASTE! –_Belial hizo una mueca de fastidio. Mi respiración se hizo agitada.

_- ¿Por qué no la matas? Te ha gritado –_dijo peliblanco. Belial lo miro de reojo, para después volver a mí.

_- Te lo dije ¿no? Esta virgen, es mi alimento… así que por más que quiera cortarle el cuello, no puedo –_ mi boca se abrió. ¿Qué acaba de decir?

Me puse de pie, de un brinco. Pase la mirada de uno a otro. No entendía. Belial estaba algo extraño, y ese otro chico, daba miedo. Belial estiro su mano hacia él, para después hacer un movimiento con su cabeza. El peliblanco hizo una mueca, y en escasos segundos se volvió pequeño y sus alas aparecieron, una demoníaca y otra parecida a un ángel, sus orejas se volvieron iguales a las de Belial cuando estaba en su forma tierna.

_- Desaparece y regresa en 2 horas… -_ dijo Belial con seriedad. El peliblanco, hizo una reverencia para después desaparecer ante nuestros ojos. Estaba tan sorprendida y tan confundida que no recordé que aun seguía el pervertido frente a mi.

Salí de mi ensimismamiento, cuando Belial me empujo agarrándome del cuello con uno de sus brazos, hasta la cama. Me tiro, para después aprisionarme con su cuerpo. Sus cabellos tocaban mi rostro, y su mirada estaba fija en la mía.

No entendí que le pasaba hasta que dejo de mirarme y bajo su rostro hasta que sus labios estuvieran a la altura de mi cuello. Me lamió y justo después sentí el dolor de sus colmillos penetrar mi piel.

* * *

**_Hi! bueno regreso despues de un tiempo, espero que les guste este capitulo, el cual es por cierto algo corto a diferencia de los que siempre publico. Sigan comentando, y bueno tardare un poco en subir el siguiente capi. _**

**_Bye_**


	8. Secreto oculto entre cabellos blancos

_**"Secreto oculto entre cabellos blancos"**_

Hermione

Mi cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado, mis músculos no querían responder, mi cuello estaba adormecido a excepción de una pequeña zona que punzaba llenándome de dolor. Conocía esa sensación, la de haber sido drenada hasta un punto el punto de haberme dejado casi inconciente.

-_Parece ser que bebiste demasiado, ¿estará muerta? –_escuche a un costado de donde me encontraba. Esa voz no era de Belial, era desconocida e intimidante, así que recordé al otro chico de cabellos blancos, que acompañaba al Ndaktel.

_- No lo esta, no has escuchado que hierba mala nunca muere… -_aquel era un tono sumamente divertido y tan conocido que ya no me moleste en pensar en el dueño _– no me sorprendería que no pudiera moverse hasta mañana –_ volvió hablar, pero esta vez con un tono frío y serio.

No entendía muy bien que sucedía, su reciente actitud era diferente a la acostumbrada, ahora parecía otro, uno al cual debía temérsele. Por extraño que pareció, extrañe ese tono sarcástico y divertido que utilizaba.

_- Ahora me dirás, ¿Cuál fue la razón por que me obligaste a venir contigo? –_ pregunto el peliblanco, con un tono de curiosidad y hasta cierto punto temeroso _– es extraño que me lo pidas –_ continuo, pero estaba vez parecía no darle mucha importancia.

_- No preguntes, solo obedece –_ respondió Belial. En ese momento me sorprendió la facilidad que tenia él para cambiar su tono de voz.

Me removí un poco entre las sabanas que parecían cubrirme, quería saber más de lo que hablaban, pero algo me decía que no dirían más estando yo ahí. Parpadee con desgana antes de abrir por completo mis ojos. La luz no me lastimo en absoluto, ya que la habitación estaba casi en penumbras. Aquello no me sorprendió, ellos eran seres oscuros, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

_- No encuentro nada especial en ella, ¿Cómo fue que logro verte? –_ pregunto en susurro el peliblanco, a una distancia lo suficientemente cerca como para que mi rostro sintiera su aliento. Por alguna razón no logre moverme, ¿era miedo? No lo sabía. Mis ojos se quedaron clavados en los dorados de él.

_- Me he hecho esa pregunta los últimos meses, ella esta pasada de corriente –_ el peliblanco desvío la mirada hacia Belial, parecía divertido con su comentario.

En un instante logre sentir un brazo rodear mi cintura, al inicio me sobresalte, pero despues recordé que no me pasaría nada. Mi cuerpo arrastrado por la cama hacia el otro extremo, hasta un punto en que pude perder de vista el peliblanco, y ahora mis ojos veían con gran claridad una mirada muy familiar atravesándome.

_- Me extrañaste ¿no es así virgen? –_ rodee los ojos indignada, no podía creer lo rápido que regreso el demonio que yo conocía, sin embargo muy en el fondo, acepte que lo había extrañado aunque el oír hablar de él através de cada chica del castillo fue molesto.

_- ¡Eso quisieras! ¡No te extrañe nada! –_ le grite. No iba a dejar que él supiera que en verdad lo había echado de menos, ¡eso nunca! Y menos conociendo como era.

Me moví un poco, y pude notar que mis músculos ya no estaban tan paralizados, tal vez podía moverlos, aunque no lo suficiente como para alejarme del agarre de Belial.

_- ¡Ag! No grites ¿o acaso ya te olvidaste de cómo te castigo? –_ hablo con un tono divertido y molesto, aunque claro, más divertido. Mis orbes se abrieron, ¿Cómo podía hablar de ello? Y más en frente de ese chico cabellos blancos. Fue entonces, que sin darme cuenta mis manos comenzaron a moverse rápidamente, e intentaban alejar al Ndaktel de mí.

_- ¡Vaya! Ahora comprendo… esa, se parece mucho a ella… -_dijo el peliblanco, soltando una carcajada al final.

Mis brazos seguían peleando contra el cuerpo de Belial, pero para mi desgracia él se levanto de la cama con brusquedad, haciendo que prácticamente fuera a dar contra la fría piedra del suelo.

_- ¡No te atrevas a compararlas! ¿Quieres morir Nim? –_ grito, con una fuerza que incluso logro que mi cuerpo temblara.

Aun un poco adolorida por el golpe que recibí al caer, me levante del suelo utilizando la cama como soporte para mis brazos. Asome un poco la cabeza, y me sorprendió lo que vi… la mano de Belial estaba posada en el rostro del peliblanco, sus uñas casi en forma de navajas penetraban ligeramente la piel del chico, logrando que hilos de sangre salieran de la piel donde perforaban sus uñas.

_- Eros… -_ dijo su nombre en suplica. La mano de Belial tembló un poco antes de soltar el rostro del peliblanco con fuerza, airándolo en ese movimiento.

Estaba asustada, no podía negarlo. Esa escena me mostró lo peligroso que podía ser él. Respire profundamente para poder ponerme de pie, al estar por completo erguida, mi vista viajo hasta donde estaba el peliblanco… seguía en el suelo, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos.

Sin pensar más, me acerque hasta el peliblanco dándole un empujón con mi hombro a Belial. Me puse de rodillas frente al chico. Veía para todos lados intentando encontrar algo para detener el sangrado, al final no tuve más opción que utilizar la sabana de la cama. Con una mano intente quitarle las de él del rostro mientras que con la otra jalaba la sabana hasta mí.

_- ¡Déjame ayudarte! –_ le grite, cuando con una mano hizo a un lado la mía con brusquedad, además de que ignore el susurro que había salido de sus labios "no me toques"… _- no te comportes como un idiota y déjame ayudarte… Belial, dile… –_voltee la cabeza, hacia donde estaba él, pero para mi sorpresa no lo encontré, estábamos solos.

Tome un respiro antes de volver al peliblanco. Forceje un poco con él antes de lograr que me dejara limpiar su rostro con la sabana. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Fue entonces que él se sentó, dándome más libertad a su rostro. Me miro por unos segundos más antes de quitarme el pedazo de sabana de mis manos y curarse el mismo.

Lo observe en todo momento. Las marcas que habían dejado las uñas de Belial estaban sanando poco a poco, era impresionante verlo.

_- Deja de mirarme, es incomodo… -_ comento mientras movía su cabeza hacia otra dirección, para evitar que siguiera observándolo.

_- Si no mal recuerdo, tu hiciste lo mismo que yo cuando desperté –_ me queje, cruzándome de brazos.

Al verlo de esa manera, tan tranquilo y preocupado, ya no me parecía alguien peligroso. Hasta cierto punto podía asegurar que estar frente a Belial, le hacia sentir incomodo. Suspire y lo mire de reojo. Intentaba averiguar que había provocado esa actitud tan agresiva de Belial. ¿Por qué había atacado así a su amigo?

-_Se lo que estas pensando, y mi respuesta es… mejor quédate con la duda y no preguntes, menos a él_ – dijo con un tono serio, se puso de pie dejando en suelo la sabana manchada de sangre. Su rostro volvía a ser el mismo que al inicio, hermoso.

_- ¿Por qué? Creo que es conveniente que lo sepa ¿no lo crees? –_ desvíe un poco la mirada, al recordar cuanto desconocía de esa persona que se decía llamar mi protector. Fue entonces, que recordé… _- ¿Por qué le llamas Eros? ¿Qué no se llama Belial? –_ busque con la mirada los ojos de él.

El peliblanco sonrío burlonamente, camino hacia una pared y despues regreso a donde estaba. Me miro como si estuviera pensando si decirme o no. Después de un incomodo silencio suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.

_- Su nombre verdadero es Eros, se cambio el nombre por que, según él, ese nombre no lo hacia ver temible… así que, la mejor forma era elegir uno de un demonio –_ contesto al fin, negando con la cabeza, por lo que me había revelado.

_- Tú me mandaste el vestido hace unos días ¿cierto? -_ el peliblanco asintió con la cabeza.

Suspire algo cansada, quería saber más, estaba segura que dentro de aquel ataque recibido, había una gran explicación, que me haría conocer y entender mejor a Eros.

Baje un poco la mirada hasta llegar a mi reloj y el ver la hora que era, me asusto. Ya había anochecido, y yo seguía ahí, cuando tenía que estar haciendo mis rondas y por supuesto mis obligaciones.

Me acomode tan rápido como pude el uniforme, para despues caminar hasta donde estaría la puerta, la fuerza de una mano en mi antebrazo me detuvo, voltee y mire al peliblanco negando con la cabeza.

-_Promete, que no dirás nada con respecto a lo que sucedió… fue culpa mía el que Eros me atacara, así que… promételo -_ lo mire sin comprender, se estaba culpando a si mismo, cuando era evidente de quien era la culpa.

Respire hondo, estaba molesta. Hice un movimiento de mi brazo para zafarme de su agarre y lo enfrente. Ya no le tenía miedo. Sin embargo antes de decir alguna palabra, el negó con la cabeza, y me miro en suplica. ¡No lo podía creer!

_- Bien, pero a cambio quiero que des respuesta a mis preguntas –_conteste con un aire triunfador. No me agradaba utilizar esa clase de métodos para saber algo, pero esa situación lo requería.

-_Solo una pregunta, y no más –_ el peliblanco se cruzo de brazos y me miro con frialdad y seriedad. Hice una mueca, ya que no parecía que fuera a ceder a más preguntas.

_- Bien… -_dije resignada. Pensé tan rápido como pude, ¿Que pregunta seria la mejor? ¿Qué respuesta quería saber más? No había ninguna que no llevara a más preguntas, y eso para mi seria molesto, no quería llenarme de dudas tan rápido_- ¿Por qué Be… Eros estaba convertido en mi? –_pregunte al fin despues de recordar la apariencia con la que llego.

El peliblanco sonrío divertido. Me miro de reojo y despues bufo.

_- Se quería divertir, y parece que deseaba molestar a un rubio que estaba cerca del lago, cuando alguien no le cae bien, lo molesta sin más, solo diversión así que no pienses que es por ti, Eros nunca, le dará importancia a alguien más que a si mismo –_ comento con tranquilidad.

Hice una mueca y negué con la cabeza. Debía de haberlo imaginado, Belial/Eros parecía ser el mismo. Suspire y le di una sonrisa algo desganada a Nim. Camine hasta la puerta y salí de la sala de los menesteres.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, iba pensando en lo que había sucedido. Estaba confuso todo, en especial el cambió repentino de personalidad de ese Ndaktel, así que tendría que idear un plan para averiguar más…

Draco

Ya comenzaba a amanecer, la luz del sol ya se había infiltrado por la ventana de la cabaña. Esa noche no pude dormir nada, y menos después de aquel encuentro con esa chica tan parecida a la sangre-sucia, pero más por parecer que esa mujer conocía a Nyx.

Suspire y cubrí mis ojos con mi antebrazo. Ese año que solía ser el más tranquilo para él, se estaba volviendo el más cansado y desastroso. Y ahora que el baile de Navidad se acercaba, me veía más fastidiado por mi prometida.

_- ¿Pasa algo? Es por el baile ¿cierto? –_ desvíe un poco la mirada y vi a Nyx volando a un lado de la cama. Parecía preocupada, lo cual me divirtió. Ella siempre veía por los demás, en especial por mí. Ya ni siquiera parecía nerviosa por aquel encuentro con su asesino natural.

_- No es nada, es solo que no me gusta el frió y ahora que he estado tan solo en las mañanas, por culpa de cierta hada, no me queda más que quejarme –_Nyx bajo su cabeza con tristeza, conocía esa mirada, culpabilidad.

Me levante un poco, no esperaba ese tipo de reacción. Algo no andaba bien, y de eso estaba más que seguro. Ella parecía más decaída y más débil que de costumbre, y era claro que no tenia que ver por mi.

_- ¿Estas haciendo algo a mis espaldas? –_ pregunte mientras la agarraba con una mano. La mire con detenimiento y logre ver una sonrisa en sus labios _- ¿Qué planeas? –_ Nyx movió un poco sus pies, y recargo sus brazos en mis dedos.

_- Una gran sorpresa… te lo dije ¿no? Odio como tratas a las mujeres –_comento con diversión.

Hice una mueca y la solté con algo de fuerza, logrando que ella rodara en el aire. Me estaba engañando, no estaba para nada triste por que durmiera solo, sin ninguna placentera compañía. Era buena, esa hada inocente, comenzaba a aprender como tratar conmigo y eso me gusto, aunque también me preocupo.

_- El baile será divertido… especialmente en la media noche –_susurro. Sus alas se movieron levemente y note como su brillo aumentaba un poco para después disminuir considerablemente.

Ella estaba ocupando toda su energía, arriesgando su vida. ¿Qué ganaría con ello? Al parecer a partir de ese momento tendría que ir con cuidado. No iba a permitir que esa pequeña hada, me hiciera una travesura.


	9. Inicio de una pesadilla

"**Inicio de una pesadilla"**

*Hermione*

Por fin el día había llegado, ese día en que todas las chicas se volvían locas, especialmente por encontrar una pareja para el baile, cuanta suerte tenían… Yo estaba más ocupada intentando idear un plan, ¿Cómo decirle a Eros la visita de Vicktor? ¿Cómo decirle a Vicktor que ya había sido invitada por Eros? Me preguntaba una y otra vez.

¡Era más frustrante que una semana de exámenes!

Durante la mañana preferí permanecer en cama, alegando que no me sentía muy bien, la mayoría de mis compañeras dijeron lo mismo mientras salían de la habitación "Nervios"… Ellas tenían razón, lo eran… estaba tan nerviosa de saber con quien presentarme al baile que me estaba volviendo una paranoica, ya que mientras observaba el cielo através de la ventana, alcance a ver a una chica con alas. ¿Eso era real?

Cerré los ojos y recargue mis brazos en el borde del ventanal, mientras continuaba viendo el cielo. Uno que por cierto se veía hermoso. Nada de nubes, todo azul, el sol en una esquina, anunciando que pronto caería la tarde, y ni que decir del clima… fresco.

_- Si te quieres matar, hazlo… le harías un favor a alguien, a mi –_desvíe la mirada un tanto molesta, no lo conocía mucho, pero su voz ya era más que conocida. Nim se columpiaba en una silla, podría no ser extraño eso, pero lo raro era que lo hacia mientras estaba sentado en el respaldo… Parecía ser inmune a la gravedad.

_- ¿Qué hace aquí? Alguien puede verte –_dije con mucho interés, y volviendo mi vista hacia el exterior. No estaba de un buen humor para aguantar sus palabras, y menos cuando cada una me atacaba sin piedad. No le caía bien, eso podía verse a kilómetros.

_- Eros me mando a decirte que no tardaras… el baile iniciará a las 10 pm y a esa hora te quiere ver parada frente el cuadro de esa mujer molesta y gorda_– comento con cierta diversión en sus palabras.

Era lo que me faltaba… ¡Eros iba en serio! Nunca lo había dicho en broma y eso me preocupaba, infinitamente. Un sonido de aprobación salio de mi, pero no tan entusiasta como tal vez esperaba escuchar Nim, ya que no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando me vi jalada a la cama, y obligándolo a verlo.

_- Te lo advierto… no hagas nada que provoque a Eros, si lo haces se encargara de que ese baile sea un infierno, y mira que no seria la primera vez que lo haría_- dijo con un tonos serio, frío y a la vez divertido. ¿Qué había de divertido?

Asentí con la cabeza y fue entonces que me soltó, para darme una sonrisa y desaparecer. Aun no lograba saber como lo hacia, sin embargo no fue el momento para ponerme a pensar en sus poderes, si no, en aquella advertencia.

*Draco*

Me encontraba en la cama de la cabaña, con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Esa mañana había sido una completa locura. Mi prometida seguía llorando después de haberle dicho que iría con alguien más al baile, su hermana se la había pasado de loca gritándome cada vez que me veía.

¡Tan fastidiosas! ¿Quién las entendía? ¡Nadie! Ni siquiera ellas.

_- Deberías comenzar a cambiarte… no querrás ser de los últimos en ir al baile, ¿cierto? –_se escucho cerca de la puerta. Ni siquiera levante la cabeza, solo hice un movimiento con la mano en señal de que entendía.

A pesar de verme tan indiferente ante la plática que había tenido con Nyx, en mi interior seguía intentando descifrar que planeaba, sin embargo nunca llegaba a una conclusión. Había tantas cosas que podía hacerme en el baile. Cerré los ojos e intente tranquilizarme, sacar todo pensamiento frustrante e incomodo.

_- ¿Te gusta? –_volvió a preguntar después de un largo periodo de tiempo. Le levante un poco apoyando mis codos en la cama, y la observe. Una toalla cubría su piel, desde sus pechos hasta las rodillas, y lo que pretendía mostrarme era ese peinado que se había echo.

La mire unos segundos, pensando en que decir, ciertamente me daba igual. No importaba eso. Su cabello rubio platino estaba recorrido en un moño, algunos mechones le caían, logrando que fuera un toque sensual.

_- Bien… -_dije sin mucho interés y volviendo a recostarme. Poco después escuche un susurro por su parte, tal vez creyendo que no la escucharía "Hombres…". Cerré los ojos y me sentí pesado, increíblemente pesado. Pero a un minuto o dos, volví a sentirme ligero, demasiado. Incluso tenia la sensación de poder volar.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasó antes de quedarme dormido. Abrí los ojos y el cielo ya estaba oscuro. Me levante de golpe y ciertamente sorprendido al ver a Nyx, cambiada, peinada y maquillada. Se veía bastante bien. El vestido que había elegido para ella, le favorecían sus rasgos, en especial su color de ojos que lo hacían resaltar increíblemente. Y bueno, ni que decir del maquillaje. Era perfecta. Demasiado para ser humana.

_- Iré a bañarme –_comente mientras me ponía de pie. Ella se acerco a mí y me abrazo _– ¿que te pasa? –_pregunte un tanto desconcertado por aquella muestra de cariño tan insignificante para mi.

-_Gracias por el vestido… me gusta –_comento mientras se alejaba y daba una vuelta, logrando que la prenda se viera mejor. Sonreí levemente y asentí con la cabeza para después salir de la cabaña y emprender mi camino hacia el castillo.

*Hermione*

Ya eran las 10 con 5 minutos, y yo seguía esperando a Eros frente al retrato de la dama gorda. Comenzaba a desesperarme, por causa de las miradas que muchas Gryffindors me lanzaban, y como no culparlas. Ese vestido que había elegido Eros era un tanto revelador. Color negro, con un escote llamativo, de tirantes que se unían detrás del cuello y dejando toda la espalda descubierta, exceptuando por unos listones que se unían a nivel de mis pechos. El largo era aceptable para mí, unos cuantos dedos bajo la rodilla. Las zapatillas tenían un tacón que en verdad podrían matarme si pisaba mal. Mi Peinado, muy parecido al que hice en el baile de Navidad del torneo de los 3 magos.

_- Ya sabia yo que te quedaría bien –_ se escucho en uno de los pasillos que llevaban al retrato, desvíe la mirada y no pude dejar de verlo_– bueno para ser una virgen –_continuo con un tono divertido y fastidioso para mi.

Eros se acercaba con paso elegante, se veía tan sensual con lo que llevaba… ¡espera! ¿Dije sensual? Me reproche mientras baja un poco la mirada. No podía evitarlo, verlo de una manera tonta. Lo que llevaba puesto sin duda daba un aire fresco, sensual y misterioso. La camisa que traía, era de un color negro, los primero 3 botones estaban desabrochados, las mangas estaban dobladas hasta la mitad de su antebrazo. El pantalón de un color igual negro. No traía saco, del cuello le colgaba una cadena de plata con un dije que no supe distinguir. Su cabello estaba algo despeinado, y muchos mechones finos le cubrían los ojos, pero no hasta el punto de tapárselos todo.

Sin pensar me acerque a él y le quite algunos mechones de su frente, y me quede observando sus ojos, seguían siendo negros sin embargo alrededor de sus pupilas se veía un tono dorado, pero uno solo podía darse cuenta de ello si se acercaba demasiado a él.

_- ¿Cautivada virgen? –_ pregunto divertido mientras agarraba mis muñecas con sus manos y las alejaba de él, soltándolas al final _– no voy contigo por que me gustes, comprendido… bueno tal vez solo acepte que tu cuerpo –_ agrego mientras rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo, y acercaba su rostro al mío _– andando –_dijo alejándose repentinamente.

Al inicio me extraño su comportamiento pero al escuchar que se abría el retrato, ya no fue tan extraño. Voltee y vi salir a Ron y Harry. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos pero más al ver al chico que me acompañaba. Yo solo pude sonreír y levantar la mano en saludo, antes de que Eros suspirara y amarrándome de la cintura me llevara lejos de ahí.

_- Escucha bien virgen… este baile no es para que te diviertas, al inicio lo era, pero ahora el motivo es otro, quiero que pase lo que pase, no preguntes –_dijo con un tono serio. Ahora menos entendía que le pasaba, seguía siendo el mismo pero había ocasiones en las que se portaba diferente, confundiéndome cada vez más.

En el trayecto al gran comedor, varias chicas volteaban a ver a Eros maravilladas, unas más que otras claro. ¡Pero es que era imposible no verlo! Ese aire de misterio que no todos tenían era único, además que el muy maldito volteaba a verlas y les daba una sonrisa picara, las cuales obligaba a las chicas a desviar la mirada, nerviosas o a suspirar llenas de emoción.

Al llegar no me sorprendió lo bonito que estaba todo, la mayor parte del comedor en hielo, al igual que el último baile que había tenido Hogwarts. Una vez entrando Eros no dejo de atraerme a él con su brazo posado en mi cintura. A los pocos minutos de estar ahí el ambiente ya que había tornado incomodo a mi alrededor, no tanto por que no disfrutara de la fiesta si no por que no había chica que no se acercara, hablándome como si fueran amigas y obligándome prácticamente a presentarles a Eros. Vaya que era incomodo, y eso que no era la primera vez que pasaba por esa situación, ya que si no mal recordaba viví algo parecido al salir con Vicktor.

El Nadaktel no era tan divertido como creí, estaba serio mientras miraba a los alrededores, buscaba algo… se veía. Pero cada vez que su miraba se posaba en una mujer, todo el cambiaba, ya que les seguía el coqueteo, les sonreía.

_- ¿A esto llaman baile? Esta más muerto que un cementerio –_desvíe la mirada hacia la mesa en donde estábamos sentados y casi pego un brinco al ver sentado en la orilla de una copa a Nim.

Mire a Eros con terror de que alguien lo viera, pero para mi sorpresa se veía indiferente a mi miedo. Nim se elevo moviendo sus alas y me dio un golpe en la frente, para después soltar una carcajada.

_- Al igual que con Eros, nadie puede verme excepto, ustedes dos –_ comento mientre se sentaba cruzando las piernas_– ¿la encontraste? –_pregunto el pequeño albino, mirando de reojo a Eros, el cual ya había viento a estar pendiente de las personas que bailaban, jugaban, y que yacían sentados.

_- Aun no, ¿vienes para evitar que le corte el cuello? –_Eros sonrío malévolamente, y mirando de reojo al albino, este solo mantuvo la mirada en un punto fijo del comedor.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo en la mesa. Yo mirada de reojo a ambos. No entendía a quien estaban buscando, y menos por que Eros había echo ese comentario tan brusco a mi entender.

Suspire y mire la pista de baile, me estaba aburriendo teniendo de pareja a Eros, él estaba más interesado en otra situación que no me decían y ciertamente no poda levantarme e irme, por que tenia que vigilar a ese Ndaktel.

No supe exactamente cuanto tiempo paso antes de escuchar un escándalo en la puerta, y sin poder evitarlo, me levante. No le había dicho nada a Vicktor, y por lo único que gritarían seria por su llegada, o al menos eso pensaba. Mi cerebro últimamente trabajaba muy mal.

Sin pensar me aleje de Eros para poder acercarme a la puerta, pero antes de continuar con mi camino me vi detenida por el antebrazo. Voltee y mire a Harry. Este sonrío pero despues suspiro.

_- Si te preocupa Vicktor, debiste comentarle sobre tu pareja de baile… -_comento mientras me soltaba. Me le quede mirando sin comprender. Harry dio un cabezazo hacia atrás y mi mirada prácticamente siguió la dirección. Me quede helada al ver a Vicktor en la misma mesa que ocupaba Ginny, Ron, Luna y Neville.

_- ¿Cuando…? –_no pude terminar mi pregunta ya que algo me empujo levemente, logrando que mi pie falseara. Pude haber caído de no ser por unos brazos que me rodearon la cintura.

_- ¡Perdón! No fue mi intención… - l_a chica no continuo, así que levante la mirada y me tope con Eros, pero este no me miraba.

Me estabilice agarrandome de su camisa para después voltear y ver a una chica muy linda. Llamaba la atención en especial por su color de ojos. Ella miraba a Eros sorprendida y él a la vez lo miraba pero no sorprendido si no ¿rencoroso? ¿Molesto? ¿Asesino? Me pregunte, ya que no hallaba nada y me daba miedo.

_- Vamos linda –_ dijo volviendo esta vez a mí, me sostuvo de la cintura y me alejo de aquella situación _– La encontré… -_susurro, mirando de reojo a la chica que iba acompañada de Malfoy.

¿Qué sucedía? Por que de pronto me sentía tan nerviosa, preocupada y lo peor de todo culpable…

* * *

**_Hola a todas mis primeras lectoras, y claro a las más nuevas lectoras (A las cuales les doy una bienvenida al fic). Por obras del destino, osease escuela (¡malditos profes mata imaginacion!) no he podido actualizar un buen tiempo, y bueno además de que tuve que atender muchas sitiaciones, no pude seguir escribiendo. Chicas en serio lamento tardarme tanto, no es mi intención en serio, pero bueno si aun siguen por ahi esperando a que la despistada y atrasada de yo publique, se los agradezco. Yo se que no es facil asimilar mis locuras que plasmo en historias, pero lo intentan y para mi sorpresa les gusta y mucho. Me emociono... _**

**_Estuve leyendo sus comentarios (lo cual hago siempre! jeje) y me encontre con un cometario que me hizo reir y sentirme bien para seguir escribiendo y ese fue el de E.W.C, chica me alegra poderte dar una fantasía jeje. También, leí que les fascina Belial/Eros. Muy bien! a mi igual jeje. De echo Belial/Eros ha sido un personaje que ha brincado por muchas historias de mi propiedad, entiéndase originales, por que caray me gusta mucho! y bueno para todas aquellas que les interese leer más sobre los inicios de este pj, les invito a leer mi historia propia, a penas tengo 2 escasos capis, ya que ando corrigiendo muchas cosas, dado que la inicie cuando era una super mocosa! y pues las faltas, la ausencia de narracion, etc, etc... pero bueno intento actualizar, que es lo que cuenta no? bueno ya me emocione escribiendo, les dejo el link: http:/www. potterfics .com/historias/60421_**

**_Mis queridas lectoras, me despido y anuncio que el siguiente capitulo sera dedicación especial para todas ustedes. _**

**_Chaoooo_**


	10. Encuentro de enemigos

"**Encuentro de enemigos"**

*Draco*

No había tardado mucho en bañarme y cambiarme para el baile, era un hombre así que no necesitaba más que media hora o tal vez una hora para arreglarme. Ni siquiera me mire el traje de gala cuando salí de la sala común. No había nadie y era natural, todos yacía en el gran comedor. Incluso podía jurar que era el único Slytherin que aun seguía por ahí.

Subí las escaleras que me llevarían al vestíbulo y fue entonces que la tranquilidad de mis oídos se vieron inundados con la música y el relajo del comedor. Suspire y camine sigilosamente hacia la puerta principal. No necesitaba ser seguido por alguien, era por ello que estaba siendo tan precavido.

No tarde mucho en llegar a los terrenos del castillo, me dirigí a paso lento hacia el bosque, para ir por Nyx, sin embargo la pequeña hada ya me esperaba en una esquina del castillo, oculta entre las sombras y no muy lejos de la puerta principal. Cualquier idiota con prisa no la vería, pero yo… que iba más tranquilo que nadie más y que por cierto era mucho más observador que nadie del castillo, logre identificarla. Me acerque, estire mi mano y una vez que agarre su brazo la jale hacia mí.

Un sonido parecido a un grito salio de sus labios, provocándome risa. Ella me miro molesta. La solté, para después ofrecerle mi brazo, ella con una sonrisa lo acepto. Una vez listos, nos encaminamos de nuevo hacia el castillo. El trayecto fue tranquilo, y acogedor, al menos hasta que entramos al vestíbulo donde una variedad de alumnos que salían para tomar aire, nos observaron.

Las mejillas de Nyx se tiñeron de rosado al notar las miradas sobre ella. Sin en cambio yo, sonreí. Al entrar al gran comedor, las miradas y los saludos de los Slytherin no faltaron, algunos se acercaron descaradamente a pedirme que los presentara, mientras que otros solo se deleitaban con lo que miraban sus pupilas.

Nos rodeo un grupo grande de chicos y chicas, tanto que me molesto un poco, ya que a mis oídos no dejaban de llegar comentarios como... "Pobre de su prometida" "¿Dónde la conoció?" "¿Será de su familia?". Suspire harto de tanto comentario estúpido, solté a Nyx y esta prácticamente corrió para salirse de aquel tumulto. La seguí con la mirada hasta que se tropezó con una castaña, una a la cual no reconocí, al menos hasta que vi a Potter.

No podía creerlo, esa era Granger. La sangre sucia. Me acerque a ellas y alcance escuchar una disculpa por parte de la hada, al menos eso pretendía hacer, hasta que lo vio, a ese idiota que me había topado semanas antes en la biblioteca. Deje de ir hasta ellos al escuchar como le hablaba a Grager, como si en verdad fuera su mujer. Aquello ciertamente me molesto, pero no logre entender, el ¿por que?

Termine de acercarme a Nyx, para tomarla de la cintura y alejarla de los grupos grandes de alumnos. Caminamos hasta una mesa completamente sola en una de las esquinas del castillo. Le ayude a sentarse para después hacerlo yo, justo a un lado de ella. Sin pensar, lleve mi mano hasta su barbilla y la obligue a verme.

_- ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Conoces a ese tipo? –_pregunte aun molesto. Nyx me miro tristemente, para después asentir con la cabeza. La chica tembló y sin pedir permiso me abrazo con fuerza _- ¡Oye! –_le grite, pero gracias a la música solo ella escucho, intente quitármela de encima pero no lo logre. Estaba ejerciendo mucha fuerza, más de lo que una mujer normal pudiera.

_- No puede… él estaba muerto… ¿Por qué? –_susurraba, y en realidad fue un milagro que pudiera oírla con tanto escándalo alrededor. Suspire y le acaricie el cabello intentando no deshacer su peinado.

Mientras seguía acariciando su cabello, mi cerebro trabajo rápidamente, ella decía que estaba muerto, ¿entonces que sucedía ahora? En cierta forma se veía mucho más afectada que cuando apareció el halcón.

No podía creer lo que sucedía, no esperaba mucho de aquel baile, pero ahora en realidad me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento y curiosidad. Ya habían pasado casi 40 minutos desde nuestra llegada, y solo había logrado bailar dos piezas con Nyx. Ella seguía mirando de reojo a aquel chico que detestaba, incluso más que a Potter, cosa que era sorprendente.

Faltaban 20 minutos para las 12, y ya no aguante más. Agarre a Nyx de la mano y la saque del gran comedor para llevarla hasta el lago. No detuve mi caminar, incluso a pesar de las quejas de la chica. Una vez que llegamos al árbol cercano al lago la solté y voltee.

_- Estoy harto de ti… deje pasar una gran oportunidad para estar en la cama con mi prometida esta noche, para darte gusto a ti, y mira como me pagas ¿te parece justo? –_dije molesto y sin dejar de verla furioso a pesar de que comenzaba a llorar.

Solté un suspiro, odiaba verla llorar, y más cuando en sus ojos podía notar que era más que una simple actuación, ella había aprendido bien, y ahora por alguna razón estaba más loca.

_- Intentando huir, bruja albina –_Nyx levanto la mirada al escuchar la voz, y cuando intente voltear para ver de quien se trataba, un fuerte golpe en el abdomen me tiro al pasto.

Nyx me cubrió de algo para después levantar una mano y casi al instante, fuimos rodeados por una esfera. No sabia quien me había golpeado pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que algo pasaba ahí, ya que a pesar de ser cubierto por el cuerpo de Nyx, alcanzaba a ver como rayos rojos, verdes y azules rebotaban en la esfera.

_- Apestas a hada, ¿ese fue tu castigo? –_preguntó el mismo hombre, al cual todavía no veía, pero que su voz se me hacia sumamente familiar.

_- ¡Eros basta! –_grito una chica, a la cual reconocí al instante… Granger.

*Hermione*

Llene a Eros de una infinidad de preguntas respecto a lo que había sucedido, pero no me contesto. Me fastidiaba ya que no dejaba de ver disimuladamente en dirección a Malfoy y aquella chica. ¿Acaso le gustaba? ¿Se había enamorado? No, era imposible.

Estaba tan distraída viendo bailar a mis amigos, y observando de reojo a Vicktor, que no me percate de lo que pasaba. Eros se había levantado de la mesa con elegancia y salio tranquilamente del gran comedor, me quede paralizada, no sabia si seguirlo o no.

_- ¡Ve tras él! –_me grito Nim, al mismo tiempo en que salía volando en la misma dirección que Eros anteriormente. Me mordí el labio y sin pensar más hice lo mismo que ellos.

Para mi sorpresa nadie se percato de nuestra repentina escapada. Una vez que estuve en terrenos, me quite las zapatillas y eche a correr en dirección al lago, donde una luz de color rojiza alumbro una parte del terreno. Cuando llegue me sorprendió ver a la rubia con la mano hacia Eros, y a su alrededor una esfera, para mi miedo vi a Malfoy en el suelo. Sin pensar ya, me acerque a Eros y lo jale de su camisa.

_- ¡Eros basta! –_ grite, mientras lo jalaba con toda la fuerza que podía. Estaba algo desesperada, Eros no cedía… y lo peor era que no llevaba mi varita encima. _– Ahh… -_se escucho por parte de la chica, la cual ya estaba de rodillas, intentando mantener lo que deduje un campo de fuerza.

No tuve más opción, respire hondo y me interpuse entre Eros y la chica, me acerque al Ndaktel y le di un beso en los labios. Por un momento creí que había funcionado hasta que sentí una mano en mi brazo, que me jalo hacia un lado haciendo que cayera.

_- Déjala ya Eros… -_Voltee al escuchar la voz de Nim, ahora ya en su forma humana cubría con su cuerpo los posibles ataques de su señor. Eros detuvo sus ataques y miro con frialdad a Nim.

_- Ukiste Meron… -_se escucho en un susurro. No supe que significaba hasta que vi caer a Nim completamente inconsciente. Malfoy estaba de pie junto a la chica.

Eros soltó una carcajada que me asusto. Se cruzo de brazos y sin quitar la mirada de la chica suspiro.

_- Virgen, por que no te llevas al rubio, quiero hablar con Nyx –_dijo con tranquilidad, tanta que en verdad me asusto. ¿Eso era todo? ¿No había más? ¿Tanto ataque para nada? Un momento… ¡eso estaba bien! ¿Que diablos estaba pensando?

_- No quiero estar con Malfoy… quiero saber que sucede, merezco una explicación ¿no crees? –_me cruce de brazos y no quite mi vista de Eros. Él no me miro en absoluto, seguía observando a la chica, con frialdad debo agregar, y ella tenía una expresión seria.

_- Lo mismo digo Nyx… -_se escucho por parte de Malfoy, el cual ya había tomado del brazo a la joven.

-_Virgen, ¡largo de aquí! –_exigió con un tono prepotente y demandante, demasiado, di un pequeño brinco y me encogí de hombros antes de caminar lentamente lejos de ellos.

Para mi sorpresa Malfoy iba detrás de mí, pero antes de avanzar más lo jale junto conmigo, escondiéndonos en un arbusto no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban. Vi como Malfoy intentaba abrir la boca, seguramente para quejarse, sin embargo no se lo permite, le estampe mi mano en la boca tapándosela.

_- Dame tu varita –_exigí al mismo tiempo en que ponía la palma de mi mano frente a su rostro. Él me miro y no obedeció. Hice un mueca_- ¿no quieres saber que se traen? Vamos dame la varita –_susurre, el rubio pareció entender y sin muchas ganas puso sobre mi palma su varita.

Con rapidez hice un hechizo para aparecer unas orejas extensibles, les lance un hechizo de invisibilidad temporal y así comenzó el cable que las conectaba a alargarse hasta estar lo más cerca que se podía para oír la conversación. Si algo había aprendido de los gemelos era a escuchar conversaciones privadas. Le di una a Malfoy y la otra me la quede yo.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí bruja? –_ pregunto Eros, sus palabras sonaban sin interés, y al asómame un poco logre ver que la joven volvía a estar rodeada de un campo de fuerza _– sabes a la perfección que puedo cortarte el cuello, y esto no me detendrá –_dijo haciendo un movimiento con su mano alrededor del campo.

_- Eros… de verdad no creí que siguieras con vida… se que puedes lograr todo lo que te propongas pero… yo no te traicione, ¿Cómo traicionaría a un dios como tu? –_pregunto la chica, sin embargo en mis oídos retumbo más esa simple e importante palabra ¡Un dios! ¿Él? Tenia que ser una broma…_- Dios Eros… nunca creí verte rebajado a ser convertido en un Ndaktel… -_dijo esto ultimo con un tono más burlón.

No entendía nada… absolutamente nada. De lo único que estaba segura era que, esa chica tenia doble personalidad, ya que de repente se volvía frágil y tierna, y en un instante paso a ser cruel y burlona.

_- Y tu, verte convertida en un hada es tan perfecto para ti –_comento al atravesar la barrera y agarrarla del cuello con una mano_– frágil pero peligrosa… engañosa y astuta, pero ante todo justiciera, conozco ese brillo en tu mirada, ¿Qué planes tienes? –_pregunto mientras la obligaba a verlo.

Mis ojos se abrieron al ver como la levantaba del suelo, aun sosteniéndola del cuello. Y ella no se inmuto en absoluto.

_- Ya lo veras, Eros… en verdad nunca espere que fuera tu alimento… sera divertido –_dijo jadeando. Ambos, Malfoy y yo levantamos más la cabeza para ver lo que sucedía. La mataría. Estaba segura.

De un momento a otro vi como Malfoy se levantaba, y al instante la mirada de la chica fue hasta nosotros. La rubia estiro su mano hacia el rubio que yacía a un lado de mi, lo miraba con suplica, y sus ojos llorosos me provocaron una sensación extraña. Le pedía ayuda con la mirada, pero él no se movía.

Eros desvío la mirada al ver las lagrimas de la chica y todo sucedió tan rápido… una daga en la mano de la chica fue hasta el pecho de Eros, hasta que lo apuñalo, ella cayo y Malfoy corrió hasta ella mientras Eros caía al suelo, mucha sangre salía…


	11. Una pesadilla total

"**Una pesadilla total"**

*Draco*

Estaba en shock, y más por que no entendía en absoluto. De repente, al empezar a asimilar mí alrededor, me halle a un lado de Granger, escuchando una conversación sin sentido para mí. De vez en cuando la volteaba a ver, y logre notar en sus ojos que ella estaba igual que yo, en blanco.

Miraba y escuchaba todo lo que sucedía entre ellos, yo conocía a Nyx y sabia de sus cambios repentinos de actitud y al escuchar de sus labios lo que mi mente había tratado de decirme hace semanas sobre esa hada, me revolvió el estomago. Yo lo sabía, sabia como era ella, pero nunca le di importancia. Cuan mal estaba.

Un ligero roce con el brazo de Granger me regreso a la realidad, alejándome de mis pensamientos, levante la cabeza para ver mejor y algo dentro de mí me impulso a levantarme al ver como ese chico tenia a Nyx. Por un momento dude. ¿A quien ayudar? Él podía ser igual o peor que ella. Estaba confundido.

Sin embargo toda confusión desapareció de mi, al ver aquella mirada, aquellas lagrimas "Draco…" Escuche mi nombre en mi cabeza, era ella. Había suplica, pero lo evadí. Era un Malfoy, no tengo sentimientos y menos por un hada. Lo que vi a continuación me hizo correr hasta ella, fue un impulso. Solo eso.

Llegue a ella y la levante del suelo para después alejarla del chico que sangraba abundantemente del pecho. Nyx temblaba de las manos, las cuales estaban manchadas de sangre ajena.

_- ¡Eros! –_grito Granger. Ella también había corrido pero a diferencia de mi, fue hasta ese chico. Estaba preocupada. Había terror en sus ojos. Eso la hizo ver diferente, era la primera vez que ella capturaba mi atención.

_- Déjalo morir –_dije con frialdad, aun sin quitar la vista de ella. Nyx me abrazo y Granger me miro molesta, con lágrimas en los ojos. No supe exactamente por que lo dije, solo salio de mis labios.

Granger se levanto, se acerco hasta nosotros y apunto con la varita a Nyx. Me molesto, lo defendía. ¿Por qué me molestaba? Quite a Nyx de mí, y me levante para enfrentarla. Dejando que la punta de mi varita tocara mi torso.

_- ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo si te atreves Sangre sucia! –_le grite con una sonrisa divertida y como siempre arrastrando las palabras. Pasaron solo escasos segundos antes de ver como bajaba la varita, la soltó y debo admitir que no espere lo siguiente… Su puño contra mi rostro.

Hice una mueca y la agarre de las muñecas. Ella forcejeo para librarse de mi agarre, sin embargo no lo conseguiría, era más fuerte que ella, y además no estaba dispuesto a soltarla. En tercer año se la había perdonado, pero esa vez no. Mi sangre hervía.

_- ¡Tu maldito huron! ¡Suéltame! ¿Por qué la defiendes? Esa… le hizo daño a Eros –_gritaba y se quejaba. Era tan fastidiosa. La odiaba infinitamente.

_- ¡Viste que sucedió! Él inicio todo, la ataco ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué permitiera que la matara? –_le grite mientras la zarandeaba un poco.

Después de esas palabras, ambos comenzamos a insultarnos sin detenernos. Cada insulto me producía más rabia, me enfurecía. Continuábamos sin detenernos, y pasados unos segundos, matándonos con palabras, sentí una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, y después se acumulo en mi espalda, hasta desaparecer.

En un instante, sentí como si una espada me atravesara mi espalda, saliendo después por mi pecho, y fue cuando vi, una luz cegadora. Y entonces… ya nada.

*Hermione*

Él sangraba, demasiado y no tenia idea de que hacer. Moriría… No, el no podía. Era dios, ¿cierto? Intente detener la hemorragia, pero nada. Mis manos ya estaban manchadas de sangre cuando lo escuche… Esas palabras hirvieron mi interior. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Fuese como fuese, no merecía morir.

Un impulso me llevo a levantarme y apuntar a la chica con la varita de Malfoy, yo estaba segura que nunca me atrevería… era incapaz, pero a pesar de ello, no pude evitar continuar apuntándole, al menos hasta que Malfoy se interpuso. Era cierto… nunca podría.

Cuando menos me percate, ya me encontraba discutiendo con él. Defendiendo a ese Ndaktel. Era absurdo, lo sabia. Pero por alguna razón no podía detenerme, una palabra llevaba a otra y a otra… Eso fue hasta que una corriente recorrió mi cuerpo, terminado en la espalda, desapareciendo, y casi segundos después la sensación de ser atravesada por una espada llego desde mi espalda hasta mi pecho. Una luz ilumino mis ojos y después… nada.

…

No estaba muy segura de lo que pasaba, mi cabeza me dolía como si me hubiera caído de la torre de astronomía, y eso no era lo peor mi cuerpo lo sentía tan pesado y engarrotado, que apenas y podía moverme, era una locura lo que había echo la noche anterior, de eso estaba muy pero muy segura… Abrí mis ojos después de unos minutos de estar analizando donde me dolía, todo en la habitación parecía estar normal hasta que desvíe la mirada… ¡Blaise Zabinni y Theodoro Nott dormían en la misma cama que yo! Dios ¿que pasaba aquí? ¿¡Qué hacían esos dos en MI CAMA! Como pude y sin despertarlos me aleje de ellos, corrí hacia el baño y al ver mi rostro…

_- ¡AAHHHHH! –_mi cabeza dio vueltas y todo se nublo…

*Draco*

Todo era una pesadilla y de eso estaba completamente seguro, no podía ser verdad lo que sucedía… Si esto seguía así terminaría en una sala especial para dementes en San Mungo, y la única responsable era esa come libros - sangre sucia Granger.

Camine en círculos por toda la habitación "esto no puede seguir así" pensé con desesperación, y de eso yo me encargaría, no podía seguir en este estado y menos cuando tenia una vida excelente, una novia exquisita, unos amigos locos pero soportables y cada chica de Hogwarts que me deseaba.

_- ¿Que más puedo desear? –_dije un susurro.

Por obvias razones esto no lo dejaría prolongarse más de lo que ya llevaba, no era mucho, pero esos 30 minutos que llevaba despierto, parado en ese baño, se me estaban haciendo una eternidad. No era posible, ya había pensado lo suficiente, y aun no llegaba a una conclusión de, ¿¡por que estaba así! Si, el bicho con alas no había dicho nada, solo que habíamos cambiado en el transcurso de la noche, mientras dormíamos.

Ya estaba desesperado, seguía viendo mi reflejo en el espejo. Los golpes en la puerta, prácticamente me fueron indiferentes. ¡Aquello era más importante! No saldría así, no… ¡Jamás!

Lleve mis manos a ese rostro ajeno a mí.

_- Si no sales van a tirar la puerta… -_ se escucho a mis espaldas, di la vuelta y vi a una pequeña criatura que desconocí, ¿Qué era? Parecía un hada pero, hombre y con las alas negras. Media lo mismo que Nyx, o al menos era un poco más alto. ¿Dónde estaba ella? Me pregunte, mientras buscaba por todo el diminuto baño _- ¿no escuchaste? –_pregunto con un tono amenazador.

Me veía molesto, y ciertamente la forma en que recorría el cuerpo, era asquerosa. Hice una mueca, y sin decir más abrí la puerta del baño. Las chicas de Gryffindor me veían molestas. Las mire con arrogancia y las pase de largo. Era extraño moverme en un cuerpo que no era el mío, en especial en uno tan impuro como aquel. Aunque… el que fuera de una mujer no me desagradaba tanto, podia tocarla todo lo que quisiera, ¿no?

Nuevamente el bicho apareció frente a mí. Hizo una mueca de asco y suspiro. ¿Qué le sucedía a esa criatura?

-_¿Qué me ves? Y por cierto… ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada después de desmayarme? –_entrecerré los ojos al escuchar salir la voz de Granger en vez de la mía, era extraño, incomodo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi… su cuerpo.

_- Baja la voz o creerán que estas loco –_comento aun cruzado de brazos_- ¡Agg! Matare a esa albina –_ se quejo _- Ni te esfuerces, será imposible… ambos estaban en transición así que sus cuerpos se movieron por inercia –_ comento desviando la mirada y con una sonrisa divertida. ¿¡Qué era divertido!_– estoy seguro que estarás pensando en cochinadas, ¿cierto? –_

Mire al demonio con alas, se había cruzado de brazos y me miraba con una sonrisa ladina. Al principio no comprendí, pero al recorrer con la mirada el cuerpo de Granger, entendí. Ciertamente nunca había pensado en algo con esa castaña, sin embargo al estar dentro de su cuerpo, o algo así… me percate de que no estaba tan mal.

En el momento en que lleve mis… sus manos hacia su cuerpo, sonreí. Sin embargo antes de llegar a tocar sus pechos, alguien me jalo y me aventó a la cama. Una mano me sostenía del cuello en la orilla, justo después sentí alguien sobre mí, estaba sorprendido, pero más por la sensación tan extraña que había recorrido su cuerpo, al sentir ese calor, se estremeció aquel cuerpo de mujer…

_- Ni lo pienses, rubio… -_se escucho, mis ojos… sus ojos lo buscaron y entonces lo vi… a ese chico, aquel que había sido apuñalado por Nyx, ¡seguía vivo! ¿Cómo era posible? Me pregunte mientras esos ojos negros me veían molestos _– el cuerpo de esta virgen, es mío… si lo tocas, te cortare el cuello, es por ello que te estaré vigilando minuciosamente –_comento al mismo tiempo en que me soltaba. Sin pensarlo más me levante hasta quedar sentado.

Lleve una mano a mi cuello, y lo sobe… me había tomado con fuerza, incluso podía jurar que me su mano yacía marcada en la piel de la castaña. El chico se recargo en la pared. Me le quede viendo por un momento, seguía molestándome que le llamara suya… ¿la razón? No la entendía aun.

_- ¿Cómo es que sobreviviste? –_pregunte, el chico me miro de reojo antes de sonreír. Eso provoco otra sensación extraña en su cuerpo, ¡odiaba eso! – Nyx te apuñalo, lo vi… estabas muriendo – el chico volvió a sonreír.

_- Me daño, si… pero a pesar de haber sido despojado de mis poderes, de mi posición… sigo siendo un dios, es complicado que me muera solo con una herida como esa –_comento con tranquilidad. Fuera de las cortinas que cubrían la cama de Granger, se escuchaban los pasos de las chicas, eran molestas. Demasiado. No iba a soportar más así.

_- Un dios… es imposible que un dios exista en realidad –_comente con tranquilidad cruzándome de brazos. El moreno sonrío al mismo tiempo en que llevaba una mano hasta su cabello y se lo revolvía, eso provoco que el estomago de Granger se encogiera.

_- Los dioses existieron, todos y cada uno de ellos se extinguieron con el tiempo, es difícil de comprender, lo se… pero te diré esto, lo que los magos hacen para no ser descubiertos, también lo hicieron los dioses… en este mundo hay más criaturas increíbles, que muchos piensan que se han extinguido… solo permanecen ocultas –_contesto con cierta tristeza en su voz, aunque no lo demostrara. Esa criatura o dios… que ahora yacía frente a mis ojos, no era completamente feliz. Su mirada ocultaba dolor, algo sombrío…

_- ¿Por qué contestas todas mis preguntas? –_pregunte con algo de confusión, ya que no cualquiera contesta todo lo que preguntas, ¿cierto? menos cuando era claro que no seriamos ni amigos, ni aliados.

_- Solo te respondo aquellas que consideró no son importantes… especialmente para mi, que las sepas o no, me viene dando igual, será mejor que te prepares… no querrás llegar tarde, ¿o si? –_dicho esto el chico se desvaneció y después de un centellante resplandor volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez como una criatura que cualquier mujer tomaría como ¿lindo? ¿tierno?

Me encogí de hombros y me acosté. No salaria de esa habitación, estando en el cuerpo de Granger, o al menos no ese día…

* * *

**_Hola a todas mis lectoras! Este pequeño pedacito es para agradecerles que sigan leyendo mi fic, y de igual forma que opinen. No me da tiempo de contestar a todas, asi que aprovechare ahorita. _**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios y que bien que les guste leer mis locuras, que bien que disfruten leyendo de esta humilde Fic. A todas gracias. _**

**_Espero que les guste y como siempre... perdon por mis tardanzas. Intentare actualizar más rapido, pero no garantizo nada. Bye y besos a todas._**


	12. Confusión y descontrol

_**"Confusión y descontrol"**_

*Hermione*

No podía estar pasando, era imposible ¿verdad? Mi cuerpo estaba más engarrotado que al inicio, de alguna forma intentaba convencerme de que aquel reflejo en el espejo no era mío, que solo era un terrible y fatídico juego de mi mente. Tenía tantas ganas de gritar, y que una de mis compañeras de cuarto me regañara por mis ruidos.

_- Draco, ¿estas bien? –_ escuche no muy lejos de mi rostro. Con lentitud abrí mis ojos y casi entro en shock. Zabinni me veía divertido, ¿¡Qué tenia de divertido! Me queje mentalmente _– ¡te diste un buen golpe! Terminaste en el suelo en una posición sumamente divertida –_ continuaba diciendo, soltando una que otra risa.

_- Gritaste como niña, y no es por molestar… -_ continuo Nott con seriedad, ya que el moreno se retorcía de la risa a un lado de mí.

Instintivamente me lleve una mano a la cabeza, me dolía horrible. Además de que intentaba mantener mis nervios tranquilos antes de ponerme histérica. Era claro que algo no andaba bien con mi cuerpo, por lo que había visto en el espejo, estaba dentro del cuerpo de Malfoy, entonces él… ¡Ese desgraciado! Si se atreve… ¡Lo mato! Pensé furiosa.

Hice a un lado a los chicos y me levante de la cama, a lo cual supuse ellos me habían ayudado. Al estar erguida por completo, no pude evitar tambalearme. Di unos pasos y estallaron risas detrás de mí. Molesta voltee, entonces vi a ambos chicos retorcerse de risa, bueno, más bien a carcajadas.

_- ¿Que? –_ pregunte sin entender que era tan gracioso. Un escalofrío me recorrió al escuchar la voz de Malfoy salir en vez de la mía. Era tan extraño todo. Me cruce de brazos y los fulmine con la mirada.

Pasaron solo unos cuantos segundos antes de que ambos chicos se calmaran, Nott arqueo una ceja al verme y Zabinni frunció el ceño.

_- Caminaste como si fueras pu… -_ Nott no dejo que el moreno terminara, y solo me vio.

_- ¿Ahora te crees Granger? –_ pregunto el chico, una que ciertamente no entendí en absoluto, ¿a que se refería?

La habitación se quedo en silencio, al parecer ambos esperaban una respuesta de mi parte, o algo, pero ¿Qué decir? No estaba siquiera segura de lo que esperaban. Parpadee, y fue entonces que vi una ¿hada? Volando alrededor de ellos, toco primero la sien de uno y después el del otro, y en escasos segundos ambos cayeron dormidos.

_- Debes tener cuidado… cada persona tiene características en su comportamiento que las distingue, ellos no son muy observadores pero créeme, estuvieron a punto de descubrir algo extraño en ti – _comento con rapidez el hada albina. Un momento… albina, hada, Malfoy… ¡ella!

Con toda la rapidez que pude fui hasta donde estaba ella, estirando mi mano para agarrarla, pero aquella criatura pareció ver mis propósitos ya que en instantes se alejo volando, a una distancia donde no podría alcanzarla. La mire enojada. Levante la mano y la señale con un dedo.

_- Espero que Eros sigua vivo, o ten por seguro que sufrirás… mucho –_ dije intentando sonar amenazadora, y para mi sorpresa no fue tan difícil, al parecer el tono de voz de ese rubio ya le daba ese toque, lo cual me gusto _– tengo que salir de aquí, y decirle a algún profesor… -_

_- No lo harás –_ ella me miro con una sonrisa divertida_ – aunque los profesores lo sepan no podrán ser de ayuda, el intercambio de cuerpos solo puede ser disuelto por aquel que lo provoco – _comento encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

Me quede pensando en la posibilidad de que ella tuviera razón, además como asegurar que hemos cambiado de cuerpos sin saber como ocurrió, ciertamente me tomarían por loca, aunque no seria a mi… sino a él.

_- Fuiste tu ¿cierto? ¿Por qué? –_ pregunte dando un golpe al suelo con mi… su pie derecho. El hada bajo con solo una disminución de su aleteo, y soltando un resplandor se transformo en aquella mujer que había conocido una noche atrás.

_- Si, fui yo… era necesario, ambos tienen algo que el otro necesita, además… era divertido –_ la rubia se río divertida, me acerque amenazadoramente esperando que retrocediera pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera se inmuto _– así que sigan mi juego y te aseguro que volverán a la normalidad… y no te preocupes por ese bicho que ahora es Eros, es imposible matarlo así –_ la mire directo a los ojos e incline mi cabeza hacia mi derecha. Ella rió al ver aquello _– ¡moriré de risa! –_

Me molesto su risa, ciertamente no era una chica que fuera buena divirtiendo, no me consideraba un payaso como para divertir. Toda esa situación era extraña, incomoda y escalofriante. Cruce los brazos y me senté dándole la espalda. Tenía que pensar en algo, no podían seguir así por mucho tiempo.

_- ¿De donde conoces a Eros? _– fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar, estaba preocupada por él, y no podía evitarlo… tanto había sido el tiempo con él, que me costaba trabajo no extrañarlo.

_- Es una larga historia, y muy incomoda… si él no te ha dicho nada, es por algo –_dijo la chica con tranquilidad y seriedad en su voz. Odiaba no estar enterada, pero sabía cuando debía saber y cuando no _- parece ser que no ha cambiado mucho, sigue ocultando cosas… no me sorprende que aun no lo supere –_ esto ultimo sonó triste, como si tuviera lastima por él. Era extraño en verdad dado que una noche anterior había intentado matarla.

Solté un suspiro y me recosté, pero al sentir los cuerpos de esas dos serpientes, volví a levantarme. La chica se puso de pie frente a mí, y estiro sus brazos mostrándome una sonrisa. Tal vez fuera algo masoquista, pero ella no me agradaba, prefería mil veces al molesto y frío de Eros, sin embargo sentí un ligero calor en mi interior al mantener la mirada fija en ella, ¿Qué significaba? Me pregunte, mientras tomaba sus manos con las de Malfoy.

_- Tenemos suerte que hoy no hay clases… envíe un mensaje a Eros hace unas horas, y su contestación fue que nos veríamos en la sala de los menesteres, procura caminar como hombre… no por que estés en su cuerpo quiere decir que podrás ridiculizarlo – _la albina me fulmino con la mirada. Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza, y aunque ciertamente era una opción que no me molestaría llevar acabo, acepte que al menos esperaría a que él no hiciera lo mismo que ella había comentado_ – No pegues tanto las piernas, no hagas joroba, mira a todos como si fueras superior, no saques tanto el pecho, no sonrías ni saludes a nadie que conozcas – _tanta palabra y golpes a cierto puntos del cuerpo de Draco me marearon, ¡vaya que lo conocía! Pero… ¿no podía hacerlo más relajada?

Paso unos minutos, corrigiéndome la postura, el caminar, la mirada… ¡todo! Era más temible que yo cuando les pedía a Harry y a Ron estudiar, incluso me sentí avergonzada ya que yo podía verme así. Después de treinta minutos por fin salimos de la habitación, ella iba a mi lado en su forma de hada, así que supuse que nadie más que yo podía verla.

El camino hasta las mazmorras fue de lo más seguro que pude imaginar. Me sentí más aliviada al salir de la sala común de Slytherin, ya que dudaba que alguien pudiera ocasionar que mis recuerdos se tornaran traumáticos. Conocía la reputación de Malfoy y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que ninguna mujer me tocara mientras estuviera a cargo de ese cuerpo.

Con más tranquilidad y con la guardia baja me dirigí al séptimo piso. Mis pensamientos estaban fijos en la solución a ese problema.

_- ¡Draco! –_ escuche, sin embargo yo continúe volteando. Por un instante había olvidado todo, al menos hasta que sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura, aferrándose con fuerza. Me sorprendió tanto que no pude evitar ejercer fuerza para soltarme. Desvíe la mirada y vi a una chica con lagrimas en los ojos aunque parecía más molesta que triste. No era posible… ¡era su prometida! _- ¿¡Como pudiste! ¿Quién era esa? ¡Habla! –_ gritaba, y en verdad agradecí a merlín que el pasillo estuviera desolado.

_- ¡Di algo! –_ me grito el hada albina que agitaba sus alas con fuerza, sus manitas se movían rápidamente frente a ella, como si intentara ahuyentar algo.

_- Yo… - _¿Qué podía decir? Mi mente estaba seca, no pensaba en una escusa que no tenia que ver nada conmigo… Ella me miraba confundida pero sin dejar de estar molesta.

_- Una pelea de matrimonio… ¡no puede ser! Creí que este día seria tan tranquilo para mi –_ reconocía esa voz… voltee con tal rapidez y fuerza que me dolió el cuello, y fue entonces que me vi…

_- ¡Lárgate Sangre-sucia! –_ grito Greengrass, soltándome por fin y acercándose con aire amenazador a… ¿mi?

_- ¡Hechízala Hermione! – _la hada me hablaba, yo seguía sin poder quitarle la vista mi cuerpo _– niña reacciona, hechi… -_ en ese momento se escucho un golpe no muy sonoro.

Astoria Greengrass yacía inconsciente en el suelo, justo a un lado de Eros en su forma humana. El Ndaktel nos miraba con frialdad, más a mi cuerpo que a mi… ¡Ah no podía ser! Comenzaba a darme jaqueca…

Mi mirada se encontró con mis ojos castaños, me miraban con arrogancia y cierto fastidio. En definitiva, estaba fuera de mi alcance, ¿Cómo alguien podía hacerse a la idea de que su peor enemigo estuviera en su cuerpo? ¿¡COMO!


	13. ¿Tregua?

"**¿Tregua?"**

Ese horroroso chico había logrado lo que muchos nunca imaginaron, ponerme de nervios y fastidiarme en una velocidad increíble, me insultaba, me ignoraba a menos que fuera a burlarse o cuando intentaba tocar ese cuerpo nefasto y asqueroso, bueno tal vez no tanto...

Tan solo pensar en lo que estaba viviendo me volvía loco. Me valió caminar como acostumbraba y ciertamente no me importo atraer la mirada de muchos y el desconcierto de otros, especialmente de Potter y Weasley. Ahora me encontraba frente a mi maravilloso cuerpo y para mi repulsión con una mirada rara, no era posible.

_- Cae de tu nube, Granger –_ dije con frialdad acercándome a mi cuerpo y analizándolo de arriba-abajo, no se que esperaba encontrar pero no lo hallé. Estaba molesto, ¡demasiado! _- ¡aparece Nyx! –_exigí al no verla por ningún lado.

_- Nunca podrás verla, y por como es esa mujer, te aseguro que esperara a que se te baje el mal humor, lo cual dudo y más en ese cuerpo que espero hayas entendido es mío rubio –_abrí la boca con ganas de reprimir, pero antes de que saliera algún sonido, unos cabellos rubios pasaron a un lado de mi, y solo me vi cruzado de brazos frente a Eros.

_- ¡Te lo he dicho millones de veces, es mi cuerpo no tuyo! ¿¡Cuándo te dije que era tuya eh! –_en definitiva verme reclamando un cuerpo de una mujer, me hizo sentir escalofríos por toda mi espina dorsal, demasiados…

Calmados, o al menos eso se intento, entramos a la sala de los menesteres. Por ninguna razón perdí la vista de mi cuerpo, necesitaba ver que tendría que hacer para evitar cualquier error que pudiera arruinar mi vida en cuestión de instantes.

_- Es claro que este es un problema para todos –_comenzó el chico raro de cabello platinado_– ¿Cuál es el propósito? –_pregunto mirando a Nyx, la cual ya estaba en su forma humana y claro, muy pero muy alejada de mi, más no de mi cuerpo, el cual usaba como escudo ante un posible ataque de mi parte.

_- Mi propósito es hacer cambiar a mi dueño, su comportamiento estúpido hacia las mujeres… y divertirme –_Hice una mueca de fastidio pero por alguna razón no fui el único en que se posaron las miradas, Eros al igual que yo, hizo el mismo semblante.

_- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver? –_pregunto Granger, Nyx la abrazo y Eros bufo.

_- Lo siento, es solo que eras la que tenia más cerca, y por que lo odio a él… -_señalo a Eros con uno de sus delgados dedos.

_- Arreglen sus problemas sin involucrarnos, dijiste que éramos los únicos que podíamos lograr el cambio de nuevo ¿no? ¡Pues bien, largaos todos!_– exigí a cada uno de los que se encontraban aquí, Eros arqueo una ceja y desapareció junto al peliplata, Nyx me miro triste antes de desvanecerse.

Granger miro desaparecer al resto, y antes de mirarme siquiera se levanto y camino con intención de irse, sin embargo di dos pasos rápidos y la jale del brazo con más fuerza de la que pude, la cual no fue mucho.

_- ¡Tu no, Granger! Eres buena en las clases pero muy lenta en muchas otras cosas, en pocas palabras estúpida –_mis ojos grises se clavaron en mí con tal desprecio que volví a estremecerme, no me iba a acostumbrar a eso, verme con semblantes que ¡nunca! haría era de lo más difícil.

La tome de la mano y la jale de vuelta a la cama que se encontraba en esa habitación, una vez que ella se sentó, lleve mi diestra a la cabeza y de nuevo sentí un bulto en la cabeza, lo cual aumento mi mal humor.

_- Me volveré loco… -_dije molesto, y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba dando vueltas de un extremo a otro, lograba sentir la mirada de Granger, pero seguía en silencio, esperaba que estuviera pensando en una solución por que no ser así, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

_- Lo notaran –_me detuve al escuchar mi voz, mire mi cuerpo y me vi_– nuestros amigos lo notaran, nos conocen… caray, Zabinni y Nott se percataron de que había algo raro en mi… tu –_se corrigió rápidamente al ver posiblemente mi repulsión. Aunque debía admitir que tenía razón.

_- Seré la burla de todos si descubren esto… así que cuidadito Granger, te estaré vigilando muy pero muy de cerca –_ella me fulmino con la mirada, antes de cruzarse de brazos.

_- Reglas, hay que poner reglas –_ dijo poniéndose de pie, pero ya comenzaba a molestarme ver hacia arriba así que me acerque y le di un empujo para que volviera a sentarse _- ¡Oye! –_se quejo.

-_Cállate, es mi cuerpo y puedo hacer lo que quiera con el –_replique, esperando a que se quedara callada, pero resulto dar el efecto contrario, ya que se levanto de nuevo y dio un golpe en mi… su pecho.

_- Obvio es tu cuerpo, pero no quiero que mis manos te toquen, y al igual no permitiré que mis manos me toquen mientras estés ahí, ¿comprendes Malfoy? O te lo explico con manzanas –_hice una mueca pero al instante la cambie por una sonrisa.

_- Como si me importara hacer esto… -_lleve las manos a sus pechos y los apreté levemente, me sorprendí levemente, dado que si que tenia…

Me distraje por un instante al tocar sus pechos los cual Eros me había impedido, que no me percate de que Granger gritaba e intentaba mover sus manos de sus pechos, la mire ladino y pelee con ella. Era difícil competir con mi cuerpo, y más en el de ella, sin embargo conocía mis propios puntos débiles, así que lograba zafarme de sus agarres. Peleando y peleando terminamos cayendo a la cama, yo sobre ella…

Mire mis ojos y estaban sorprendidos. Por un momento me quede en shock, aquello era como intentar besarme, además de que me sentía… en ese instante un cosquilleo recorrió todo mi cuerpo… bueno su cuerpo. Continúe viéndome a los ojos, y solo cuando logre tomar el control de ese cuerpo me deje caer hacia un lado. La respiración la tenía agitada y aun había un cosquilleo recorriendo el cuerpo… ¿Qué era esa sensación? Me pregunte.

_- Regla 1… no puedes tocarme, ni verme desnuda –_escuche mi voz retumbando por los cabellos, levante la mirada y volví a verme… comenzaba a ser repulsivo. Desvie la mirada y asenti con la cabeza.

_- Lo mismo va para ti… -_dije intentando mantener la mirada sobre la pared, no entendí por que ahora me importaba que ella me viera, era lógico que era una mujer y ciertamente no me preocupaba ocultar nada, aunque…

_- Regla 2, no puedes comportarte como un Malfoy en mi cuerpo, ahora eres Hermione Granger, y por lo tanto debes imitarme –_ sonreí al escucharla, vaya que imitarla no seria tan complicado… "Soy la come libros y se todo…" pensó _– Regla 3, no puedes comportarte como un patán con mis amigos, o intentar nada con algún hombre en mi cuerpo y regla 4, mientras este en tu cuerpo no tocare a ninguna mujer –_ rodee los ojos y suspire _– quiero ofrecer una tregua, es obvio que necesitamos estar juntos para poder volver a nuestros cuerpos –_

Me levante de la cama y la mire, en eso tenia razón, por más que la odiara y me cayera mal por ser una sabelotodo, estábamos juntos en eso, y si quería volver a ese bello cuerpo que era mío, debía cooperar… aunque eso me costara mucho pero mucho trabajo.

Después de unos minutos más poniendo reglas, reglas y más reglas, los seres molestos aparecieron y no fue tan sorpresa que llegaran peleando, Nyx y Eros parecían querer matarse mientras que el peliplata hacia de réferi. Ellos a pesar de estar frente a nosotros no dejaron su pelea, yo ni siquiera me moleste en ayudar al chico, cosa que no le molesto a Granger, la cual se levanto al instante y agarro a Nyx.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la habitación volviera a estar en silencio. Unos a otros se miraron, yo solo no le quite la mirada a Nyx, esa hada era quien sabia que era exactamente lo que me haría volver a mi cuerpo, y estaba seguro de poder sacarle la información.

_- Lo más indicado es que no cambiemos de guardianes… además de que Nyx seria una ayuda para mi, no quiero que Malfoy vea de más y aunque acepto mis reglas dudo que las cumpla –_dijo Granger con determinación, ciertamente no me molesto su desconfianza dado que yo tampoco confiaba en ella, y digamos que me pareció buena su idea, dado que así tendría más facilidad en sonsacarle la información a esa hada, aunque la idea de ser tocado por otro hombre no me gustaba, ya que estaba más que seguro que dejaría que "ese" le ayudara en el aseo.

_- No lo creo, ni loco me alimentare de un hombre… no importa que el alma sea de la virgen, no lo tocare -_aquel comentario de Eros atrajo mi atención, ¿alimentarse? ¿A que se… refería? Sin dudarlo voltee a mirar a Granger en busca de una explicación _– bebo de la sangre de su cuerpo –_respondió el chico.

Analice por unos instantes lo dicho y no tarde en comprenderlo. Su sangre, su cuerpo… Instintivamente me aleje de él, Eros me miro divertido mientras que Granger lo hacia avergonzada.

_- ¡NO! Mientras yo este en el cuerpo de ella, no beberás nada… ¿estamos? –_alce la mano y señale con un dedo al dios, este miro de reojo a su protegida antes de mirarme a mi, se levanto de la silla donde estaba y se acerco a mi.

_- ¿Miedo? –_ su tono de voz me molesto_– no importa que no sea la virgen, su cuerpo es el de ella, y mira que no importa corromperlo aunque estés ahí… a la que veré será a ella –_ abrí los ojos sorprendido y esta vez si me intimido, Eros se acerco más hasta el punto de acorralarme contra la pared y su cuerpo, por alguna razón las piernas de ese cuerpo temblaron _– los recuerdos del cuerpo siguen siendo de ella… no tuyos, así que si la toco, imagina que pasara –_dijo cerca de la oreja, y eso me hizo estremecer, a mi de asco y terror pero al cuerpo de ella… no estaba seguro.

_- Basta… deja de torturarlo –_ Nyx se interpuso entre nosotros, y Eros sonrío ladino _– yo me quedare con él, si necesitas sangre te la proporcionara, pero a mi modo y no al tuyo –_

Él se inclino de hombros antes de mirar al peliplata, en unos segundos ambos volvieron a su forma natural, miraron a Granger y esta les siguió. Ver mi cuerpo siguiendo sin reprochar a alguien tan molesto como él me molesto. El cuerpo en el que estaba seguía teniendo esos escalofríos, eso me molesto. Lo pagarían… muy caro, y que esa castaña comenzara a olvidarse de la diminuta y tan poco duradera tregua...

* * *

**_Hola a todos/as mis lectoras/es, esta vez considero que no he tardado mucho en subir capitulo ¿o si?_**

**_Primero: que nada agradezco todos los comentarios que ha recibido esta historia, en verdad me motivan a seguir escribiendo._**

**_Segundo: espero que continúen leyendo y no se enojen por mis muchas tardanzas. _**

**_Tercero: este capitulo va dedicado a todas las lectoras que me han seguido hasta ahora, y... el usuario que me de su primer comentario, le dedicare el siguiente capitulo con mucho cariño de mi parte. _**

**_Besos y abrazos._**


	14. Una semana en el infierno

"**Una semana en el infierno"**

*Hermione*

Nada iba conforme al plan. Tanto Malfoy como yo habíamos olvidado que estaríamos en vacaciones de invierno, el baile solo había sido una fiesta antes de ir a nuestros hogares. Todo resulto tan rápido y extraño, yo, en el cuerpo de Malfoy me vi envuelta en una guerra de palabras con su prometida y su futura cuñada, mientras íbamos de camino a Londres. Y ellas si que eran atemorizantes, especialmente Daphne.

_- ¡No me acostare con ella!_ – me queje al segundo día en territorio enemigo, osease, la Mansión Malfoy. En una esquina Eros y Nim reían sin parar, lo cual me molesto _- ¡Callaos ambos! –_ grite, pero ellos solo continuaron, y no fue todo, dado que unos golpes en la puerta me exaltaron.

_- Draco… ¿sucede algo? –_ se escucho de afuera. Era su madre.

_- Si, no hay problema, solo…_ - mire a Eros en busca de algo de ayuda pero él solo se encogió de hombros. Los nervios me carcomían, en definitiva estar en la mansión Malfoy no era más que atemorizante.

_- Algunos estupidos elfos no dejaban de hacer ruido, creo que entiendes ¿no? Lo único que quiero al llegar a casa es silencio y solo hay ruido alrededor –_ dijo Eros, con la voz de Malfoy. ¿También podía hacer eso?

_- Muy bien, prepárate por que recibiremos unos invitados –_ dijo.

Las piernas me flaquearon, lo cual me dejaron en el suelo, aliviada. Suspire y revolví mi cabello con mi diestra. Era una locura, no sabia absolutamente nada de esa familia, ¿Qué hacían? ¿Cómo debía de comportarme? ¿Qué no debía de hacer y que si? Me pregunte una y otra vez.

_- Estas en problemas, ¿crees poder con ello? –_ desvié la mirada y vi a Eros recostado en la cama, con su diestra se revolvía su cabellera oscura.

_- No… ¿en serio?_ – una sonora carcajada de parte del pelinegro, me exalto.

_- Aprendes rápido… sarcasmo, sarcasmo… uno muy puro –_ no pude evitar sonreír de lado.

Resultaba que ser Malfoy no era tan malo, claro que esas terribles efectos mañaneros en el cuerpo de un hombre eran de lo peor y no lo superaría, jamás. Incluso bañarme sola era más que un reto y sin olvidar que también era una experiencia traumática.

Me puse de pie y sin poderlo evitar me mire al espejo más cercano, uno de cuerpo completo que yacía flotando en la pared. Verme en el cuerpo del Malfoy, jamás seria normal y menos me acostumbraría, estaba más que dispuesta a deshacer esta maldición. Me perdí por unos momentos en mis pensamientos, los cuales fueron alterados por el sonido de unos picotazos en la ventana. Desvié la mirada y mis ojos se toparon con una bella y desconocida lechuza. Mire de reojo a Eros antes de acercarme y abrir la ventana para darle paso al ave. Esta se poso en un mueble y levanto su pata mostrando una carta.

Le quite la carta y la abrí sin perder tiempo. Era solo una hoja con un párrafo escrito, con letra cursiva y bastante elegante.

_**Eres carne muerta Granger, no puedo creer la vida tan patetica que tienes, aguantar a tus padres es de lo peor, especialmente cuando no entiendo ni una pizca de lo que dicen. ¿Cómo los soportas? Bien, en cierta forma intento no ser grosero, pero si esto no acaba ya, pasaras de ser una chica mansita, tranquila y sabelotodo, a una completamente loca y enfurecida.**_

_**Bien hasta hoy, ese no ha sido el más grande y asqueroso de los problemas. Vi un calendario y por la explicación de esa hada idiota, resulta que tu maldito cuerpo ¡tendrá… esas… cosas de mujeres…! ¡Dios! ¿Hay algo mas que deba saber? Por que no estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo con el paso de los días.**_

_**¡Me lanzare una maldición imperdonable si no averiguas algo sobre esta maldición!**_

_**Draco**_

Al terminar de leer, lleve una mano a mi boca. Era cierto, dentro de unos días me vendría la regla y eso no le resultaría fácil a Malfoy, especialmente por los efectos que mi cuerpo mostraba el primer día. Dolor de pechos, un apetito por los chocolates y los helados, y ni que decir por los terribles cólicos menstruales. Una carcajada estallo en la habitación, muy cerca de los cabellos rubios del cuerpo de Malfoy. Era Eros, quien al parecer esa lectura le había alegrado su día.

_- Vaya, vaya… algo me dice que este intercambio, le dará una lección en cuanto al cuerpo femenino –_ comento el Ndaktel con diversión. Mientras que yo, simplemente me dispuse a sacar una hoja y una pluma para contestarle _– el cuerpo de una mujer esta lleno de misterios, y al igual que una flor, necesita recibir amor, caricias por cada rincón de ella para que no se marchite, aunque cada uno se satisface de diferente maneras –_

Aquellas palabras, me sorprendieron tanto que deje de escribir para voltear a verlo. La mirada de Eros estaba perdida en alguna zona de la elegante habitación, era serio. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre que podía ser tan maldito como lindo?

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, desvié la mirada, lo cual le causo gracia a él. Sacudí la cabeza y continué escribiendo, aunque me detenía algunas veces para pensar mejor en lo que plasmaría. Yo no tenía muchos secretos en cuanto a mi mundo fuera de Hogwarts, pero si había detalles que podían fastidiarle a él, más teniendo mi cuerpo.

Una vez que termine de redactarle cada detalle, doble la hoja en tres y la metí en el mismo sobre donde había llegado su carta, se la di a la lechuza y esta no tardo en emprender el vuelo. Ahora solo tenia que encargarme de que nada se viera sospechoso en él, y la mejor opción que tenia ahora era actuar como él, evitando claro, todo contacto físico con Astoria Greengrass.

Sin muchas ganas, me adentre en el lujoso baño privado de Malfoy, me deshice de las ropas que llevaba y fui directo a la tina llena de agua. Me sumergí por completo por unos segundos para después salir, con mi diestra me acomode la cabellera echándola hacia atrás.

_- Necesito unas clases rápidas de cómo ser déspota…_ - dije a Nim, quien observaba entretenido lo objetos que tenia guardados Draco en su baño.

_- Ni me mires, el único que es bueno en eso es Eros, y ciertamente no se ve nada contento de estar solo con hombres –_ lo mire molesta _– bueno, aunque tu alma sea la de una mujer –_ suspire y me hundí otro poco en el agua.

_- ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes tres?_ – pregunte, mantenía la mirada en el techo.

_- Ellos dos eran dioses y yo, el ayudante de Eros… la situación por la cual pasaron a ser, lo que ahora son es complicada… -_ deje de simular que el techo era más entretenido que su respuesta, para mirarlo. Estaba algo nervioso, dado que miraba hacia la puerta del baño como si esperara que Eros entrara molesto y le dañara, cosa que nunca sucedió.

_- ¿Hay alguna forma de deshacer esta maldición? –_ cambie la pregunta, no quería meterlo en problemas, y menos al ver como reaccionaba Eros ante cualquier mención del tema.

_- No tengo idea… solo te puedo decir que intentes congeniar con el dueño de ese cuerpo, por general una vez que comienzan a llevarse bien y a entenderse, todo esto se revierte… aunque conociendo a Nyx, debe haber alguna trampa –_

Entrecerré los ojos ante aquellas palabras, en verdad había matado toda esperanza. Malfoy y yo nunca podríamos llevarnos bien, éramos una bruja y un mago con pensamientos, creencias y educación diferentes.

Me quede bajo el agua solo por unos minutos más antes de lavar el cuerpo de Malfoy pasando una barra de jabón. Siempre me detenía una eternidad en lavar aquella zona tan íntima de él, pero dado que ninguno de mis acompañantes me ayudaba, no había más que, joderme.

El cambiarme de ropa fue lo más rápido. Solo ponerme unos boxers, con los ojos cerrados, un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga corta blanca, unos zapatos perfectamente pulidos de un color negro. El cabello fue sencillo de peinar, por lo bien cuidado que estaba, incluso más que el mío.

_- Apuesto y sexy…_ - se escucho en la puerta, no hubo necesidad de que volteara ya que a través del espejo visualice a Astoria Greengrass detrás de mi, y la chica fue tan veloz que sus manos ya se movían con rapidez por el pecho de Draco.

_- Las que se ven más inocentes son las peores –_ susurro Eros aun recostado en la cama.

Las manos de ella, ya estaban jugando con el borde del pantalón cuando por fin tuve la fuerza y determinación de detener sus manos. Astoria me miro a los ojos aun con ayuda del espejo, y yo sin duda no aparte la mirada.

_- Basta… compórtate, al menos en mi casa –_ dije molesta. Ella se alejo de mi, se veía avergonzada pero furiosa, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de color verde agua de tirantes y el largo de la falda cubría hasta sus pies.

_- Te deseo… ¿qué pasa? Tu nunca me habías negado el placer de ser poseída por ti –_ la chica se abrazo y bajo la mirada.

_- Sal de la habitación –_ ordene mientras volvía abrochar la camisa, que segundos antes ella había desabrochado.

Cuando volví a quedar sola, me recargue en el espejo. No podía creer todo lo que veía, él era tan mezquino, y yo me corrompía al comportarme como él, y por alguna extraña razón desee alejarla de ese cuerpo en el cual residía ahora, a pesar de que este se resistía…

...

*Draco*

_- Te odio… morirás, ¡te lo juro! –_ dije intentando modular mi tono de voz, Nyx volaba alterada dentro del ropero al cual no dude en encerrarla a la primera oportunidad que tuve _– ¡asfíxiate! –_ exclame mientras me dejaba caer sobre la cama de Granger. Miraba el techo, como si esperara que apareciera ahí una señal o algo que me dijera como volver a mi preciado cuerpo.

_- ¡Sácame! ¡No seas malo! –_ chillaba Nyx, pero no le tome importancia alguna, dado que la lechuza que había enviado un día atrás se apareció en la ventana.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, ¿acaso era emoción? Me pregunte, sin embargo lo descarte al instante, "las emociones, las sensaciones de ese cuerpo son de ella no míos" me recordé mentalmente.

Le quite la carta a la lechuza, y como agradecimiento le di unas palmadas en la cabeza, esto pareció suficiente ya que nuevamente salio por la ventana. Con una velocidad sorprendente desdoble la hoja y leí lo que había escrito…

_**¡Lo siento tanto!**_

_**Me olvide por completo de ese detalle, pero… ¿Cómo querías que lo recordara si solo pienso en como no levantar sospecha en tu casa? Es algo difícil, además de que no me puedo quitar a tu prometida de encima…**_

_**Mira, dentro de un cajón hay unas pastillas que te ayudaran con los dolores menstruales, mi cuerpo se vuelve un total en esos días. Pídele a Nyx que te ayude con el resto, tú no hagas nada, recuerda que no debes tocar mi cuerpo, aunque sean tus manos…**_

Me detuve y sonreí de lado. Claro, como si de verdad hubiera cumplido… durante esos días había logrado ver cada parte de su cuerpo, Nyx estaba molesta por ello, pero no me importo, necesitaba de algo para convencerla del mal que le iba a ocasionar a ese cuerpo mientras estuviera en mí poder.

_**No hay mucho que debas saber de mi vida en el mundo muggle, solo si ten cuidado con Alexander Jonson, es un chico que me anda detrás de mi desde el verano, es muy insistente y no entiende con palabras, solo aléjate de él o nada buena ocurrirá. La próxima semana habrá una fiesta en casa de una vieja amiga, tienes que asistir… solo te pido que te comportes ¿si?, ella se llama Meredith es muy parecida físicamente a tu cuñada excepto por que tiene el cabello pelirrojo y ojos cafés. No me llevo muy bien con sus nuevas amigas así que no intentes conversar con ellas o será malo. Prometí que iría solo a dejarle su regalo y que bailaría una pieza con su hermano mayor, Jeremy.**_

_**Por favor, si me ayudas con esto, seré tu esclava un mes (nada de sexo o algo parecido).**_

_**No creo olvidar nada más, y por cierto intento averiguar lo que pueda de la maldición, hasta ahora no hay nada…**_

_**PD: Algo de información sobre ti no me vendría mal en estos momentos, tu madre comienza a sospechar algo, y lo bueno es que no he visto a tu padre, y… ¿de donde sacaste esa lechuza?**_

_**Hermione**_

Una vez que termine de leer suspire desganado, ¿Qué se creía? Yo… ¿ayudarle? Si claro, aunque lo de ser mi esclava un mes tampoco me venia tan mal, y había muchas cosas que tenia en mente hacerle… tentador, sumamente tentador.

A paso lento me acerque al ropero y abrí la puerta. Nyx salio disparada lejos de mi alcance. Estaba molesta, era evidente, sin embargo no me importaba en ese momento, ahora más que nunca, necesitaba arreglar el asunto de esa situación tan femenina…

_- Nada bueno saldrá de que este en este cuerpo, lo sabes ¿cierto? –_ dije con una sonrisa malévola, después le lance la hoja completamente arrugada, ella la tomo sin vacilar y tomando su forma humana_ – si no quieres que le arruine la vida a esta sangre sucia, será mejor que cooperes… mira que puedo hacer que ella pierda la virginidad en una noche –_ dije con un tono lleno de seguridad y seriedad, aunque en el fondo no estaba tan dispuesto a ello, ¡jamás!

_- Lo hare… pero ni creas que te diré como revertir la maldición, solo ustedes pueden y si no lo hacen bien, algo podría salir muy mal –_ contesto con un tono molesto.

Al parecer esa hada era más que un demonio, astuta y fría cuando se requería, nadie podría con ella y eso lo había visto aquella noche en que se enfrento a ese dios molesto. Ella me agradaba.

_- Hermione, ¿no saldrás de tu habitación? Me preocupas hija… -_ se escucho desde detrás de la puerta de la habitación, era su madre… tome un sorbo de aire antes de abrirle la puerta.

_- No te preocupes, ya sabes que me pierdo cuando estoy leyendo un libro, en especial si es uno muy interesante –_ dije con tranquilidad y algo de diversión. Su madre me sonrío y asintió con la cabeza, al parecer la había convencido.

_- Hace tiempo que no platicamos, dime… ¿ya le hablaste de tus emociones a ese chico? –_ pregunto mientras entraba y tomaba asiento en la cama. Eso no era bueno, además… ¿ella estaba enamorada y no era de un libro? ¿Era eso posible?

-_ ¿Cuál… chico?_ – pregunte intentando no sonar extraño.

_- En serio que cuando lees te olvidas de todo tu alrededor… del chico pelirrojo, ¿Ron?_ – al escuchar el nombre sentí un retortijón en el estomago, ella y Weasly, ¿era en serio?_ – Hermione si no te apresuras, alguien te lo ganara como aquella vez… se fuerte cariño –_ la mujer se levanto y camino hacia la puerta con intensiones de irse pero la detuve con una mano.

_- ¿Cómo puedo saber si en verdad me gusta?_ – pregunte curioso. Ciertamente siempre había querido preguntar eso, pero siendo hombre seria estúpido, aunque ahora…

- _Ven, Hermione… siéntate_ – ella volvió a la cama y me arrastro consigo, su mirada estaba llena de ternura y calidez, lo cual me recordó a mi madre _– cuando amas a alguien, te sientes tan bien con esa persona que no deseas separarte de él, siempre estará en tus pensamientos, tu corazón se acelerara cada vez que lo veas, sufrirás si él sufre, y algo importante es que desearas a toda costa su felicidad_ – dijo mientras su diestra peinaba mis cabellos.

_- ¿Y yo siento… eso por Weas… Ron? –_ pregunte dudoso. Su madre sonrío.

_- Eso solo lo sabes tu cariño_ – la señora Granger, aspiro y su semblante cambio _- ¡Oh dios, la comida se quema! –_ exclamo saliendo de la habitación apresurada, eso causo gracia en mi.

Me recosté, y deje que mis pensamientos vagaran en aquellas palabras por parte de su madre, yo no estaba enamorado de Astoria, de esto estaba seguro, sin embargo… ¿alguna vez me gustaría llegar a sentir eso?


	15. ¡No me toques!

_**Hola mis queridos/as lectores/as, antes de comenzar con un año nuevo, les traigo un capitulo largo y considero que entretenido. Espero que les guste mucho, y nos leemos hasta el año que viene. Espero que todos sus deseos se cumplan. Aprovecho también, para agradecer a todos los que han dejado su comentario, para todos este capitulo se los dedico. **_

**__****¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

* * *

"**¡No me toques!"**

_***Draco***_

La situación comenzaba a tornarse demasiado… dolorosa. No era mi cuerpo, no eran mis dolores, pero… ¡Oh Merlín! ¿Cómo lograban soportarlo? Yacía acostado boca abajo, mis manos presionaban levemente el vientre de aquel cuerpo femenino, como si con eso lograra aplacar un poco el dolor. No controlaba el cuerpo, no importaba que tan bueno fuera manipulando mis emociones, ahí no servía de nada. Ciertamente Granger se había quedado corta en aquella carta. ¿Por qué? Era tan sencillo y a la vez tan complicado de explicar.

Primero fueron los leves dolores punzantes en el vientre, después ni siquiera podía correr a gusto debido al incesante dolor en los pechos, y ahora… ¡la muerte! Cólicos menstruales. Apenas llego el primer día de su periodo, cuando todo comenzó, el vientre era atacado por punzantes dolores, y siendo sincero por primera vez, prefería mil veces que me apuñalaran o me lanzaran crucius a eso. Las lágrimas, ni siquiera podía contenerlas en los ojos, y no lo lograba moverme sin tener dolor. Mi fuerza era reducida hasta la extinción.

_- ¿Quieres que te sobe?_ – pregunto una voz femenina. Abrí levemente mis ojos y asentí. Nyx se acerco en su forma humana y con aquella mano delicada comenzó a sobar el vientre. No era de ayuda, pero preferí callarme _- ¿No te han hecho efecto las pastillas? –_ pregunto de nuevo, su tono de voz era débil y logre notar la fina línea de preocupación.

_- Voy a morir… lo juro… ¡ahhhh!_ – me queje.

Nyx continuó con su masaje hasta que su mano termino acalambrada. Todo el día, permanecí en cama, quejándome. En realidad no me sorprendió que la señora Granger, continuamente fuera a verme, me daba unas palmaditas en el hombro y después dejaba sobre el tocador una taza de té, que según ella me ayudarían con el incesante dolor.

Como buena hada, Nyx se encargo de ayudarme con los continuos cambios, aunque el estarme parando para ir al baño era horrible, tanto que dos veces quise vomitar.

_- Odio ser mujer… ¿Por qué a mí? –_ le pregunte en la madrugada a Nyx, quien duramente intentaba mantenerse despierta, dado que yo, por causa del dolor no lograba conciliar el sueño.

_- Debes aprender una lección, aunque creo que lo harás de la manera más dura, sin embargo te diré una cosa… si no comprendes a la perfección, la maldición que os he puesto, dará un giro difícil de predecir –_ comento con tranquilidad, sentada a un lado de mi cabeza, en su forma natural.

Cualquiera que le viera, creería que era linda e inocente, sin embargo yo había aprendido a no dejarme guiar por las apariencias, en especial con criaturas que recién conocía, aunque había momentos en lo que mi orgullo me cegaba tanto, como aquel penoso accidente con el hipogrifo en tercer año.

**…**

_***Hermione***_

_- ¡Draco! ¿qué te pasa?_ – pregunto Astoria frente a mí, la chica andaba a escasas prendas sobre la cama, y yo en realidad comenzaba a volverme loca_ – pareces una niña asustada… ¿acaso quieres jugar a ser el débil? –_ pregunto con un tono sensual, llevo su índice a los labios y lo lamio.

No me gustaba para nada aquello, mientras más transcurrían los días, era más complicado deshacerme de Astoria y para mi trágica existencia, Eros y Nim solo observaban divertidos la situación, aunque hacia apenas dos noches casi convencí a Eros de tirarse a Astoria, haciéndose pasar por Malfoy, sin embargo al final se negó, alegando que era mucho más divertido verme huir de ella por la habitación en bóxers.

_- ¡Draco! –_ dijo elevando unas decimas su voz.

Esta vez, me no había logrado resistirme y me encerré en el baño. Estaba agitada y de alguna extraña manera, el cuerpo masculino comenzaba a traicionarme dado que sentí una extraña sensación, o como bien decía Eros, excitación… además de que una parte de su anatomía se endurecía más rápido de lo que podía imaginar.

_- Draco, sal… me deseas, mira que te sentí… sabes que no puedes negarlo, anda déjame satisfacerte –_ me deje caer al suelo y apoye mi espalda en la puerta.

_- Si quieres que vuelva a la normalidad, date un baño frío_ – dijo Eros. Levante la mirada y le vi frente a mí, en su forma natural.

_- ¿En serio? Eso… -_ señale con el dedo índice la parte baja del abdomen _– ¿volverá a su tamaño normal?_ – Eros rió, para después asentir con la cabeza _– ¡pero ella…! Si salgo… -_ no podía siquiera terminar una frase, mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir. ¡No quería terminar teniendo relaciones con una mujer!

Eros me observo por unos instantes en silencio, para después con un solo "puf" volver a su forma humana, me agarro del antebrazo y de un jalón me obligo a levantarme. Clavo esa fría mirada en mí para después darme un golpe en la frente.

_- Eres inteligente, aprende a evadirla porque esta será la primera y última vez que te ayudare –_ poco a poco la figura de aquel chico de cabellos negros se fue desvaneciendo, para volverse un rubio tan familiar. Aun no lograba averiguar cómo lo hacía, más sin embargo lo agradecía por completo.

_- ¿Te acostaras con ella?_ – pregunte algo alarmada, él sin embargo solo me mostro una sonrisa picara, me empujo hasta la regadera y salió del baño con rapidez.

Sin poderlo evitar corrí a la puerta y pegue la oreja en ella, se escuchaban ruidos de objetos cayendo, además de que las risitas de Astoria se volvieron consecutivas. ¿Qué hacían? Me pregunte. Me mordí el labio inferior y no logre evitar que mi curiosidad fuera saciada, siendo sigilosa abrí la puerta un poco y observe atentamente.

Eros con la apariencia de Malfoy, tenia aprisionada en la cama a Astoria, quien ya le había rodeado el abdomen con sus piernas, ambos se besaban furiosamente. La mano del rubio se apoyo en el pecho izquierdo de ella, le acarició levemente antes de dejarlo a la vista. Astoria gemía entre beso y beso. Aquella leve escena logro que me recorriera un escalofrió por la columna, mis manos se tensaron y aquello que ocultaban los bóxers se endureció más hasta casi doler.

Por un segundo, tuve el impulso de salir y hacerles compañía, más sin embargo antes de que mi mente cayera ante la excitación, una fría mano me jalo hacia atrás y cerró la puerta con lentitud.

_- Creí haber escuchado que te dieras una ducha fría –_ la voz de Nim era grave, molesta_ – si te rindes ante la excitación, puede que no vuelvas a tu cuerpo… -_ comento.

Aquellas palabras fueron como agua helada, sin poderlo evitar más, me acerque a la regadera y abrí los grifos. En el momento en que la helada agua golpeo contra mi piel, aquel ligero calor que me había rodeado desapareció. Con la respiración agitada, caí de rodillas pensando solo en las palabras del peliblanco…

Permanecí bajo el agua helada, hasta que dos manos me sacaron sujetándome de cada brazo. No supe con exactitud cuánto tiempo mi mente intento sacar conclusiones, en idear algún plan. Temblaba, ciertamente no era un mes cálido, sino todo lo contrario. Sentí como me quitaban los bóxers húmedos y me aventaban una toalla seca.

_- Anda, si no te cambias te refriaras –_ dijo con tranquilidad. Parpadee rápidamente y vi a quien me hablaba, era Eros. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero él solo arqueo una ceja, miro hacia la cama y después volvió a mí _– me debes una –_ dijo antes de desaparecer.

Pase la mirada por la cama y ahí la vi, Astoria dormía tranquilamente. Lo más curioso fue que no estaba desnuda, seguía llevando puesto sus prendas íntimas además de la sabana. ¿Qué había pasado? Me pregunte.

**…**

_***Draco***_

No puedo decir con exactitud como sobreviví, pero milagrosamente lo hice. Los dolores cesaron al tercer día, y para comodidad mía, todo acabo dos días después, aun así prefería mantenerme metido en la cama, descansando de aquella agonía que había sufrido. En verdad, ¡las mujeres eran unas masoquistas! Soportar tal dolor cada mes, era incomprensible para mí.

_- Y eso que no sabes lo que es tener un hijo –_ susurro Nyx desde la ventana donde tomaba gustosamente el sol. Le mire molesto, pero al instante preferí no pensar en el tema. ¿Sufrir más? No, muchas gracias _- es esta noche ¿cierto? –_ pregunto con cierto interés.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, esa noche no tendría en absoluto nada de divertido, ¿Qué podía haber de diversión en los muggles? Nada. El resto de la tarde me la pase observando el álbum de fotos de Granger, muchas de las fotos no se movían, solo lo hacían aquellas que tenia de sus amigos.

En ese lugar no había nada divertido que hacer, así que me dedique permanecer en la habitación revisando la correspondencia de Granger, reírme de cada estupidez que le escribía Potter y Weasley era vagamente entretenido.

Para mi sorpresa, el tiempo paso más rápido de lo que pude imaginar, dado que no me percate cuando el sol se oculto detrás de una de las montañas desde la lejanía, que Nyx ya se había encargado de prepararme la ropa que llevaría a la dichosa fiesta de esa tal Meredith, hasta que llego a mis oídos la voz femenina de la madre de Granger.

_- ¡Hermione, llegaras tarde!_ – solté un bufido antes de cambiarme, y como siempre no dude en hacerlo frente al espejo, últimamente adoraba ver el cuerpo de la castaña, tocarlo levemente… ¿que podía decir? Me urgían mujeres, hacia ya un tiempo que no tenían nada que ver con una.

_- Se cuidadoso_ – dijo Nyx desde la ventana. Le mire con diversión antes de salir de la habitación, completamente cambiado y difícilmente peinado. Aun me costaba trabajo aplacar esos cabellos que tenia ella.

En la estancia su padre me miro y sonrió, mientras que su madre se acerco a mí con una bolsa llamativa, posiblemente el regalo. Le mire intentando darle una leve sonrisa antes de salir de aquella casa. Las calles eran alumbradas por las farolas, niños jugaban animadamente frente a las aceras. Era un vecindario poco común para mí.

Camine siendo guiado por Nyx, dado que ella se había encargado de averiguar la dirección de aquella chica que iríamos a visitar. Ciertamente solo tuve que caminar entre las calles hasta llegar a una casa bastante iluminada, fuera había gran cantidades de chicos y chicas platicando animadamente. Muggles, pensé solo con mirarlos. Seguí con mi paso hasta entrada, donde antes de que pudiera atravesar la puerta, una mano me jalo del brazo hasta un rincón oscuro. Algo aturdido, intente librarme de aquella prisión corporal, pero no lo logre.

_- ¿Me has estado evadiendo, Hermione?_ – pregunto una voz masculina muy cerca de la oreja, arque una ceja y sin dudarlo le di un rodillazo en sus partes nobles. El chico se quejo.

_- Hazlo de nuevo y eres mug... –_ Nyx apareció frente a mí y negó con las manos rápidamente -_ hombre muerto_ – el chico me miro molesto, sin embargo solo le mire de reojo antes de seguir con mi camino. Estaba molesto, demasiado.

Entre a la casa y con rapidez busque a la chica, la cual no fue difícil de encontrar gracias a la casi perfecta descripción de Granger, me acerque y le brinde una sonrisa, ignorando al grupo de chicas que platicaban con ella.

_- ¡Hermione!_ – exclamo, me abrazo y no me soltó hasta que una de las jóvenes aclaro su garganta _– ¡Oh, lo siento! Gracias por venir… -_ Meredith agarro la bolsa llamativa y la acomodo en una mesa, junto con el resto.

_- Ya vine, ahora me voy… -_ dije con rapidez, quería escabullirme cuanto antes de ahí, no quería decirlo en voz alta pero apestaba.

Los humanos acaban con su vida por si solos, mira que desde jóvenes – comento Nyx, quien ahora yacía sentada sobre mi hombro derecho.

_- ¿A dónde vas? Aun no bailas con Jeremy… ven_ – Meredith me jalo de la diestra y me llevo hasta el fondo de la casa, donde un grupo de chicos platicaban animadamente _– ¡Jeremy, baila con Hermione! –_ grito, aunque casi fue audible debido al volumen de la música.

El chico que volteo me recordó a Vicktor Krum, con la única diferencia de que sus ojos eran de un color café y su cabello largo de un color rojizo , muy parecido al de su hermana. Jeremy me miro con una sonrisa y sin pedirme permiso me tomo de la mano. Me llevo hasta la pista para después rodear mi cintura con su brazo libre, me pego más a su cuerpo y comenzó a balancearse.

_- Lo odio… -_ susurre solo para que Nyx me escuchara, la hada sonreía de lado. Era incomodo bailar así, por ello solo me dedique a pisarle algunas veces los pies, y solo con un leve "ups" él me perdonaba_ – lo odio_ – repetí.

Al terminar la pieza, salí corriendo del lugar, me sentía nauseabundo. Respire profundamente una vez que me vi fuera de esa casa, mire a mis alrededores y logre notar que me miraban curiosos. Hice una cara de asco y les ignore.

_- ¿Te sientes bien?_ – pregunto una voz masculina a mis espalda, me gire y le vi_ – ¿tan malo soy bailando? –_ pregunto avergonzado, y a pesar de que el cuerpo de Granger era recorrido por escalofríos, yo no me inmute.

_- Odio las fiestas, y bailar… si lo hice ahora fue porque ella me lo pidió… ahora si me perdonas, me largo –_ dije molesto. Le di la espalda y antes de dar un paso su mano sobre mi hombro me detuvo.

_- Lo sé, fui yo quien le rogo que te lo pidiera… me gustas, y no encontré la mejor manera de platicar contigo que esa, especialmente cuando solo estás en tu casa en vacaciones –_ le mire a los ojos, y el estomago se me revolvió. Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante las "dulces palabras" de aquel tipo, y eso me repugnaba.

Él me sonrió y las piernas temblaron con suavidad. ¡Odiaba ese cuerpo! ¡Odiaba que sintiera algo! Cuando se acerco a mí, con intensión de besarme, no aguante más, le di un pisotón y eche a correr. A mitad de camino, el chico al cual había golpeado me miro y grito "Zorra".

_- ¡Mejor no hables, bastardo! –_ grite en respuesta.

_- Esa no es forma de hablar de una señorita_ – dijo un anciano que se detuvo y me observaba. Eso colmo mi paciencia.

_- ¡Lo siento! Estoy en mi periodo ¿de acuerdo?_ – dije elevando unas decimas mi voz, le ignore y termine de correr hasta la puerta de la casa de Granger, entre y ni siquiera mire a sus padres, solo subí por las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Dentro, me dedique a caminar como león enjaulado durante unos minutos, intentando calmarme. Su cuerpo aun tenía esa sensación de nerviosismo. No estaba seguro que me pasaba, ¿estaba volviéndome loco? ¿Ver su rostro y su cuerpo cada mañana comenzaba a dañarme? Me preguntaba una y otra vez…


	16. ¿Intercambio de salivas?

"**¿Intercambio de salivas?"**

+Draco+

Ame con locura el día en que teníamos que tomar el expreso de Hogwarts, nunca había creído que regresar a ese castillo alegrara tanto mi alma. Aquellas vacaciones no pasarían a mi lista de las mejores, bueno primero tendría que crear una. En fin, la vida dentro del cuerpo de esa traga-libros era un infierno, había tenido que pasar el resto de las vacaciones oculto en la habitación, ideando un plan para volver a mi preciado cuerpo. Las sensaciones que me provocan el de ella, me hacían sentir nauseabundo…

Ese día, ni siquiera pedí a los padres de Granger que me acompañaran a la estación, yo podía ir por mi propio pie. Lleve mis cosas, y claro, me encargue de parecer "normal", eso si hice todo lo posible por esconderme del par de tediosos amigos de esa castaña. Ya en el tren busque un cubículo vacío, y al hallarlo cerré la puerta para que nadie me molestara al igual en que corrí la cortina de la ventana, eso si, Granger sabia a la perfección que tenia que encontrarse conmigo, le había mandado una carta dos días antes, dado que entre tanto silencio y tranquilidad en aquella casa ajena, logre pensar en una forma para fastidiar a los dioses y ver si así se dignaban a devolvernos a nuestros respectivos cuerpos.

Busque mi completa comodidad en aquel diminuto lugar y una vez que lo logre eche un vistazo por las ventanas, el tren ya había dejado atrás la estación de King Cross. Estaba aburrido, Nyx hacia unos días había desparecido sin decir nada, no es que la necesitara pero uno se acostumbra a algo cuando esta demasiado tiempo contigo y ella ya formaba parte de mi vida, aunque me pesara en el más fondo de mi ser.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que alguien tocara la puerta con desesperación, tanto que no hubo necesidad de preguntar quien era, estaba claro… Granger.

_- Pasa sin que te vean –_ dije desde adentro sin moverme de mi cómoda posición, pasaron solo unos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera y cerrara rápidamente, viéndome a mí. Estaba pálido, más que de costumbre eso me preocupo. Me levante de un brindo y examine mi rostro con detenimiento. Todo parecía normal, sin tomar en cuenta esa mirada que yo nunca hubiera tenido plasmada en esos ojos que me cargaba desde bebe, miedo, terror, preocupación pero sobre todo alivio. Sus ojos la mostraban a ella, no a mí. Cualquier persona que fuera un gran observador se daría cuenta de ello. Esa mirada era de Granger no mía _- ¿Qué sucede? –_ pregunte con cierto interés, la verdad es que verme a mi mismo fue tan calmado como nunca imagine.

_- Yo… veras… ella… yo… -_ tartamudeaba cosa que me molesto, di un golpe con el pie al piso causando un pequeño estruendo que la asusto.

_- ¡Habla claro! –_ exigí elevando mi voz unas décimas. Ella me miro y tomo asiento mientras los dedos de mis manos jugaban entre ellos, una clara evidencia de nerviosismo.

_- Luna… ella, hablo conmigo como si estuviera en mi cuerpo, tus amigos nos vieron raro, te juro que intente comportarme como tu pero ella no entendió razón solo continuo… yo, la insulte como tu lo harías pero ella solo sonrío y dijo "Estas ocupada, entonces te veo luego Hermione" –_ dijo con rapidez, tanto que algunas de sus palabras parecieron chocar contra si, dándole un efecto de tartamudeo.

A pesar de que me chocaba escucharlas así teniendo mi cuerpo, lo que dijo no paso desapercibido por mí. Esa rara era más inteligente que muchos y había visto a través de toda capa de sexy rubio que ahora cubría su alma. Esa loca seria un problema, ¿Qué tal si se le ocurría decirle a grupo de Potter?

Mi cabeza comenzó a plantear una gran infinidad de soluciones que no serian un éxito, todo comenzaba a estropearse… aunque también podía ser de ayuda, así lograríamos que algunos profesores se enteraran e intentaran ayudarnos como pudieran. Esa era una buena idea pero también corríamos el riesgo de que todos se enteraran y ser la burla del colegio por el resto del año.

_- No dijiste… que tenias una idea de cómo acabar con nuestra maldición? Intentare todo, por favor… -_ esa voz me saco de mis pensamientos. La mire con cierta tranquilidad y después asentí con la cabeza.

_- ¿Dónde esta tu guardián? –_ pregunte al darme cuenta que en realidad estaban solos.

_- Eros y Nim se fueron hace dos días, me dijo que estaría de regreso cuando regresamos a Hogwarts –_ Ella continúo jugando con mis dedos, mordía con suavidad mis labios y no dejaba de mirar la puerta como si esperara que Luna entrara.

La analice por unos segundos antes de acercarme y ponerme frente a ella, esto hizo que levantara la vista. Fue entonces que hice lo que hacia semanas tenia en mente, me incline y capture sus labios, logre sentir como ella intentaba alejarse pero antes de que lo lograra le agarre de las mejillas con esa mano ajenas y continúe besándola. Granger continuaba resistiéndose, fue por ello que no dude más y me senté sobre ella, rodee su cuello y continúe, pero esta vez le abrí los labios con mi lengua y para sorpresa mía ella dejo de resistirse. Los brazos de mi cuerpo sujetaron la cintura del cuerpo de ella, poco a poco sin darme cuenta me rendí y solo pensé en disfrutar.

**OoO**

+Hermione+

No estaba segura de que pasaba, mi mente solo se había nublado y rendido ante aquel beso, sentir como nuestras lenguas se fundían dentro de nuestras bocas, ese sabor de cada uno se unió en uno solo, tan exquisito y embriagador. Nunca había sido besada, y claro que menos de esa forma tan apasionada, tan entregada. De repente sentí calor por todo mi cuerpo, ardía y entonces…

_- Esto no es bueno… - _dijo mi voz, la cual me hizo reaccionar casi por completo, abrí los ojos y le mire. Él tenia clavado sus ojos en la parte baja de su cuerpo, lo que hice fue seguir esa mirada y ver la razón por la cual se había detenido, yo quede avergonzada, me levante de un brinco tirándolo con cierta agresividad. Esa cosa me iba a volver loca, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre había erección? ¿¡Porqué!

Draco se quejo mientras se ponía de pie, llevo su mano a las nalgas y las acaricio con cierta suavidad, logrando que aquella cosa se pusiera más dura, avergonzada me gire para darle la espalda e intente pensar en algo para obligarle a bajar, pero no servía continuaba estando caliente y lo peor es que sentí su mirada clavándome cuan cuchillas la espalda.

_- ¡Esto no esta bien! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenias que…?-_ me calle pero fue él quien termino mi pregunta.

_- ¿Besarte? –_ Sonaba burlón, de eso estaba segura _- ¿Por qué más? Es claro que necesitaba estar seguro de que esto no funcionaria… pero… - _esa palabra me hizo sentir _escalofríos – no creí que mi cuerpo tuviera una erección, ¡carajo Granger! ¿No has tenido sexo o al menos no te has masturbado? ¿Sabes que es malo para el cuerpo no sacarlo todo y contenerte? –_ pregunto molesto. Yo solo sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder _- ¡Claro! Por eso mi cuerpo se éxito con tan poca cosa, no le has dado el pan de cada día… -_

Escucharlo me volvió loca, si tanto le disgustaba ¿¡porqué no se había movido y ya! ¿Por qué continuo besándome y dejando que su cuerpo tocara el mío como si fueran las demás. ¿Por qué? Mas molesta de lo que pude imaginar se acerque a la puerta e intente abrirla pero no lo logre, desvíe la mirada y vi que él la apuntaba con mi varita.

_- ¡Déjame ir! ¡Estoy harta de ti! –_ le grite, pero antes de que pudiera abrir de nuevo mis labios, él me beso de nuevo, esta vez con más agresividad más apasionado. Eso me derrumbo por completo, no estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas, y aquel cuerpo al que había mantenido fuera de la tentación si que lo estaba. Me estaba volviendo loca, quería que todo se acabara _– no… deja… no –_ me quejaba cada vez que nuestros labios se alejaban para tomar algo de aire, sin embargo él no me permitía formular una sola frase completa.

_- Solo déjate llevar… créeme tener una erección durante toda la cena no será agradable… te dolerá y no lo soportaras… -_ articulo con tranquilidad y un tono de voz que me dio escalofrió, no lo entendí, ¿Cómo entender? Aquello era nuevo para mi y lo peor era que no sentía nada propio, todas aquellas sensaciones que me recorrían eran de su cuerpo, de aquel cuerpo ajeno en el que me hallaba, incluso tenia la sensación de saber que hacer, por que las manos rápidamente viajaron hasta las caderas de mi cuerpo.

No podía resistir más, la erección ajena, me resultaba dolorosa y ese cuerpo ansiaba tanto satisfacer. Por unos instantes pensé en que la anatomía de Draco Malfoy era lo más parecido a un animal en celo. Por solo unos instantes abrí los ojos y entonces lo vi, era Malfoy a quien veía no a mi, fueron unos momentos realmente raros, tanto que no me pude resistir a continuar, le bese y deje que mis manos le recorrieran, me dolía la cabeza hasta marearme, pero entonces…

_- ¿Esta ocupado este cubículo? –_ se escucho desde afuera, era la voz de una mujer, una a la cual yo conocía perfectamente. No pude evitar utilizar mi fuerza y quitarme de encima a Draco, me levante e intente atorar la puerta para que nadie lograra entrar, mire de nuevo a Malfoy y para mi sorpresa me vi a mi misma. ¿Qué había pasado en el momento en que nos besábamos?

_- Esta ocupado, ¡largo! –_ dije intentando que no sonara del todo a la voz de Malfoy, pero eso si, no evito que sonara demandante y agresiva.

_- ¡Oh, lo siento! –_ dijo la voz femenina, la de Ginny. Me recargue en la puerta y cerré los ojos, aquel susto ayudo a que aquella erección disminuyera hasta clamarse de nuevo.

Al levantar la vista me encontré con esa mirada típica en Malfoy, solo que había algo de confusión. Intente preguntarle algo, pero él solo levanto la mano para impedírmelo, dio unas cuantas vueltas en el pequeño espacio, aquello fue un silencio en verdad aterrador e incomodo. Solo supe cuanto tiempo se había tomado cuando vi que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

_- Esto… yo –_ intente decir, pero nuevamente levanto su mano.

_- Vete… estamos por llegar y no quiero que me vean contigo en un mismo cubículo y solos… es una locura, largo… necesito pensar mucho más –_ ese comentario me molesto tanto, que solo me le fulmine con la mirada, salí del cubículo enojada no importándome si alguien me veía salir o no.

Me dirigí hasta un baño del tren y me encerré ahí hasta que llegáramos. Gracias a Merlín me había cambiado desde antes de ir a verle. Estaba alterada, demasiado… aun lograba sentir su aliento en mi boca, ese sabor que tenia, las sensaciones que habían recorrido su cuerpo o mi cuerpo, todo era tan confuso. Me estaba volviendo loca. Nada de esto podía estar pasando. ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Qué nos sucedería ahora?


	17. Huyendo del lobo

_**Lamento mi tardanza y si este capitulo no llego a sus expectativas, pero he salido de una buena dotación de exámenes y justo hace unos minutos comencé a escribir como loca todo lo que llegaba a mi mente que no me di la oportunidad de pensar mejor, quiero dejarles capitulo por que se las debo, tengo muy abandonadas a mis lectoras de este fic, y lo siento muchísimo. Espero sepan comprender que la universidad me trae como loca, cuanto quisiera poder actualizar como muchas cada tres días o cada semana, pero me es imposible. **_

_**Aprovecho para agradecer los muchos review que tengo, que me hacen súper feliz. Se les quiere y saben que esta historia continua (tarde) solo por ustedes. **_

_**.Bye y besos. **_

"**Huyendo del lobo"**

+Hermione+

No podía negarse más, ¡el mundo estaba loco! Y… ¿me gustaba así?

Desde ese día en el cubículo con Malfoy, no me era capaz de dirigirle ni una sola mirada. Él sin embargo, no dudaba en tomar cualquier oportunidad para aprovecharse de mis descuidos y tontos momentos sola… ¿cualquiera se preguntaría por qué? Pues bien, Malfoy llevaba persiguiéndome día y noche, aprovechándose para acorralarme en algún callejón solitario donde se aprovechaba del poco control que tenía a aquel cuerpo masculino. Era insoportable, dado que siempre terminaba con aquella penosa erección que solo un baño frio me quitaba. Probablemente se iría con una ayudada rápida, pero no me atrevía hacerlo.

Tuve que aguantar las burlas de Eros a cada hora, haciendo comentarios un tanto hirientes pero molestos. Más sin embargo, yo conseguía enfrentarlo. Tan vergonzoso y penoso, una experiencia que no olvidaría nunca en mi vida.

A pesar de esos detalles que se estaban convirtiendo en mi cruz, las clases eran las mejores, dado que por primera vez me sentí tan bien, viendo como Snape regañaba a Malfoy en mi cuerpo, mientras que a mi me premiaba por nada. Injusto, pero vaya que eso me hacia pensar que merlín si existía y no estaba del todo en mi contra. Con el paso de las semanas, me acostumbre a la perfección a la constante presencia de la prometida de Malfoy, quien por alguna extraña razón, ya no se me insinuaba tanto, incluso había dejado de tocarme a su antojo a pesar de mis esfuerzos por impedírselo. Era tan escurridiza que me volvía loca, pero muy precavida.

El ultimo fin de semana de Enero, opte por salir de la sala común de Slytherin antes de que cualquiera de los amigos de Malfoy se percatara de algo, dado que los pretextos para alejarlos de mi, comenzaba a escasear. Me puse unos jeans y una playera de color gris que, no podía negarlo, se le veía excelente a rubio. Que envidia de verdad, dado que no necesitaba hacer mucho para que se viera bien… A mis extremos iban Eros y Nim en sus formas naturales, los dos cuchicheaban a mis espaldas, y ciertamente no me importaba, dado que siempre que intentaba escuchar, Eros se desquitaba haciendo comentarios sarcásticos.

_- ¿Aun no hay nada de cómo revertirlo? – _pregunto desganada, de alguna forma ya no me era extraño, escuchar la voz de Malfoy en vez de la mía. Nim y Eros voltearon a verme, no sin antes darse unas miradas cómplices _- ¿Qué pasa? –_

_- Se algo… un pequeño detalle, más no la solución completa –_ comento el pelinegro. Por primera vez, me sentí en las nubes y la chica más suertuda del mundo. No importaba cuan poco fuera lo que había averiguado.

_- ¿Y bien? –_ pregunte ante el silencio que se formo entre nosotros.

_- Sencillo, comprensión y amistad… -_ comento como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, más sin embargo no entendí nada _– Tienes que comprender el por que es como es, además de que debe aceptar que tiene una amistad contigo, y eso antes del 14 del mes que viene, o el procedimiento cambiara –_ procese aquello por unos minutos, y al entender abrí los ojos tanto como pude.

Estuve a punto de gritar, cuando una mano me sujeto del antebrazo con gran fuerza, tanta que ni siquiera alcance a ver el rostro de mi atacante, y mucho menos prevé el caer sobre una manta. Una caída algo brusca que me dejo atontada por unos segundos, pude haber tardado más en reaccionar, más el sentir el peso de otro cuerpo sobre mi me hizo reaccionar. Parpadee con rapidez, y entonces le vi. Mis ojos castaños me miraban con diversión y sumando esa sonrisa ladina muy propia de Malfoy, supe que no tramaba nada bueno.

_- No me gusta que huyan de mi –_ comento con un tono algo molesto, yo le mire con terror _– he querido hablar contigo desde la semana pasada – dijo_, y antes de que yo lograra preguntar la razón, sus labios capturaron los míos con fuerza, tanto que sentí que los labios se me hincharían.

Odiaba esa situación, dado que la única que sufría ahí era yo. A penas lograba conocer mi propio cuerpo cuando de un día para otro me lo cambiaban, y no por otro femenino, sino por un masculino, uno que contenía una anatomía completamente diferente a la que yo intentaba entender.

Nuevamente, antes de que él separara los labios de los míos, las manos de aquel cuerpo aprisionaron al de él, obligándolo a casi recostarse contra mí. Fue extraño y raro, yo ya no lo controlaba, todo ese cuerpo se movía solo sin siquiera obedecer a mi cabeza. Yo me había convertido en una espectadora. A través de esos ojos grises, lograba ver lo que aquellas manos ajenas hacían con aquel que resultaba ser mi cuerpo, lo tocaban a su gusto, desde las piernas, hasta el trasero. Estaba horrorizada, intente recuperar el control más no lo lograba, era mucho más poderoso que yo.

Una variedad increíble de sensación que me hicieron sonrojar, se apoderaron de mí. Desde esa deliciosa sensación de sentirte tocada por unas manos tan expertas y que sabían a la perfección que hacer para hacer subir a las nubes hasta esa de ser deseada por alguien más. Tan confuso. Poco a poco me fui mareando, tanto que la vista se me nublo, mi mente estaba en blanco, y por solo un instante le vi a él, a ese blondo al cual veía cada mañana en el espejo, ¿de nuevo él?

_- ¡No, Detente! –_ grito una voz chillona y molesta. Era Nyx, si… debía de ser ella. Más para mi sorpresa yo estaba en contra, no quería que se terminara, quería llegar al final.

_- No te aproveches –_ esta vez fue la voz de Eros. Parpadee y vi cuatro pares de ojos mirándome desde arriba, unos divertidos, otros horrorizados. Completamente apenada, me levante y mi cabeza me dolió.

_- No lo entienden… debieron dejar que continuara, es mi cuerpo y puedo hacer lo que me plazca, ¡No puedo más! La abstinencia es la muerte –_ se quejo el rubio, que nuevamente poseía mi apariencia, y para mi horror iba en ropa interior.

_- No… déjenlo –_ susurre, la voz sonó tan débil y segura que las miradas volvieron a mi, una complacida _– ni lo pienses… no permitiré perder nada contigo, pero… lo vi, cuando me besaba… -_

_- Nos besábamos, mira que te viste tan complacida por que lo hiciera de nuevo, te gusta y no te culpo –_ me interrumpió el Malfoy. No pude evitarlo, me acerque a él y le empuje.

_- Ni te creas, no eres el primero al que beso, y ciertamente no eres el mejor –_ comente con tranquilidad y orgullosa _– ¿pueden dejarnos solos? _– pedí a nuestros pequeños amigos, quienes dudaron por un instante para después desaparecer. Malfoy me miro con diversión, pero antes de que volviera atacarme corrí lejos de él. Pase la mirada y me halle en un salón que muy rara vez solían utilizar, y para mi mala suerte la que él solía utilizar para sus aventuras, eso me molesto _– he averiguado algo… ya lo sospechaba pero quería algo que me confirmara, veras… parece ser que tenemos que llevarnos bien, hacernos amigos – _mientras hablaba caminaba lentamente, rodeando la cama, dado que él parecía sumamente interesando en atraparme y volver a lo que él comenzó.

_- Lo se, pero no es tan sencillo… Nyx es astuta, eso no servirá y en cierta forma es difícil ser amigo de alguien como tu – _

Ese comentario hubiera podido haber caído sobre mi como agua fría, más ya estaba tan acostumbrada a sus insultos que no me fue de importancia, especialmente cuando años antes uno de mis mejores amigos habían echo el mismo comentario y ahora éramos casi inseparables, sin tomar en cuenta los últimos meses, dado que a Malfoy parecía no divertirle pasar tiempo con ellos, dado que simplemente los evadía.

Continúe caminando por los alrededores del salón. Tropecé con algunas sillas, pero no perdí del todo mi equilibrio. No caería de nuevo, en definitiva. Si dejaba que me agarrara, todo estaría perdido para mi, cedería sin pensarlo y más con ese cuerpo que comenzaba a sentirlo lejos de mi control. Algo raro sucedía y no sabía que era, pero me daría en la tarea de averiguarlo.

_- Déjame en paz…_ - exigí, a la segunda vuelta que le di al salón. Él sonrió de lado _- ¿Por qué lo haces? Sé que no te quieres acostar conmigo… ¡no te rebajarías! –_ Malfoy se detuvo, y pensó por unos instantes, dándome la oportunidad para llegar a la puerta, pero al intentar abrirla no pude.

_- Algo pasa, no sé que es pero me es imposible dejar de acosarte, además de que cada vez que estamos tan fundidos el uno con el otro, mi cuerpo regresa… vuelvo a ser yo mismo, por eso estoy dispuesto a llegar tan lejos –_ me quede sorprendida al escucharlo, ¿él también?

_- Yo igual… ¿por eso te quedaste pensando ese día en el vagón? – _pregunte curiosa y sin percatarme de que ahora yo quien me acercaba a él.

_- No, eso… no tiene sentido solo olvídalo, pero si tu has visto lo mismo entonces sabrás entenderme… yo más que tu quiero mi cuerpo de regreso –_ me quede pensando y él aprovecho para besarme, esta vez fue más delicado, pero me aleje antes de perderme a mi misma.

_- No, tu y yo es una locura, sé que no hay nada sentimental pero no puedo… va contra lo que creo y no lo hare… lo siento pero me reservo para alguien más –_ por un momento vi una pequeña venita saltar en mi frente, pero ver esa sonrisa me hizo estremecer.

_- ¿Weasley? ¡Por favor! Además, ¿Qué sabes del amor, Granger? ¿Cómo sabrás que ha llegado? Es tan estúpido que veras como terminaras entregándote a cualquiera… como te dije, hare lo que sea necesario para acostarnos, y si tengo que hacer que pierdas tu virginidad antes, lo hare –_ Malfoy se cambio con una rapidez increíble, saco la varita y la puerta se abrió de un golpe.

Se veía… ¿molesto? No estaba tan segura, más él no me dijo nada más solo salió del salón como alma que lleva al diablo, dejándome helada al saber que estaba por hacer.


	18. No hay comparación

"**No hay comparación"**

*Draco*

¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? ¿Por qué ese cuerpo era atacado por tantas emociones?

Más sin embargo a pesar de estar consciente de que aquel cuerpo no era de mis pertenencias, me era difícil lograr controlarme, las emociones que gritaban por salir por aquellos poros, me estaban volviendo loco. A penas lograba poner en orden mis pensamientos…

¿¡Que sucedía conmigo!

_- Hermione… -_ escuche desde mi espalda, pero solo ignore aquella voz y continué con mi camino hacia ningún lado en especifico _– Hermione –_ se escucho de nuevo, y esta vez tuve acelerar mi andar _- ¡Hermione! –_ grito, pero solo ignore aquel llamado.

Necesitaba estar solo y pensar, no quería tener que lidiar con cualquier estúpido que quisiera hablar con la sangre sucia, y mucho menos si era con alguna escusa tonta… Antes de que girara por el pasillo, una mano me sujeto del brazo, deteniéndome. Voltee molesto y con muchas ganas de reventarle los tímpanos con gritos, pero al ver de quien se trataba, aquel cuerpo reacciono de una manera completamente diferente a la que esperaba, nerviosismo y ganas de salir corriendo me invadieron, incluso me era casi imposible mantenerle la mirada, así que desvié los ojos hacia el cara rajada.

_- ¿Qué quieren? –_ pregunte molesto, me cruce de brazos y mire esos ojos verdes, que me miraban preocupados. Esa era la primera vez que alguien me veía con esos ojos.

_- ¿Qué sucede? Has estado muy rara, tanto que Harry a estado formulando ideas tontas, como que no eres tu sino otra persona… -_ dijo con rapidez el pelirrojo, mientras Potter continuaba viéndome, esta vez parecía analizarme _– Estamos preocupados –_ finalizo con un tono triste en su voz.

_- No necesito tu preocupación, Weasley y mucho menos la tuya Potter, son molestos y les odio, no puedo creer que haya sido su amiga, soy tan tonta… si, demasiado – _recordé las ultimas palabras de Granger y mi enojo pareció aumentar más _– además, ¿sabes que? Estoy asqueada de tu asquerosa mirada de pobretón enamorado, ¡supéralo! No saldré nunca… -_

_- ¡No! –_ me detuve al escuchar esa voz, mi voz… Parpadee con rapidez y desvié la mirada, ahí estaba yo, con una mirada molesta y con el semblante más pálido que de costumbre. Ella se acercó a paso _acelerado – No la escuchen, no sabe lo que dice –_ dijo con rapidez, logrando que se le trabaran algunas palabras.

Eso intensifico mucho más mi enojo, especialmente por que estaba hablando de una manera muy amistosa con mi apariencia, algo que no era normal y que comprometía mi reputación. Sin poder evitarlo más, le empuje lejos y le pise un pie, mientras me interponía entre sus amigos y mi cuerpo.

_- ¡Largo, Malfoy! Esto no es asunto tuyo –_ exigí mientras le miraba a los ojos. Me sorprendió que ella se viera tan segura de si misma, y eso no tenia que ver en absoluto con la apariencia que le daba mi cuerpo, mi rostro… eran sus ojos, esos ojos que ya lograba reconocer _- ¡largo! ¿O tanto es tu gusto escuchar como insulto a los que fueron un día mis amigos? Sé que los odias, pero no te daré el gusto de escuchar, Malfoy–_ dije con tranquilidad, intentando parecerme lo más posible a ella.

En verdad que aquello me estaba alterando, más de lo que llegue a pensar que se lograría. Ella no se movía, continuaba mirando a sus amigos. Empuje mi cuerpo con toda la fuerza que pude, pero ella a penas y se movía. Me estaba fastidiando, sin poder evitarlo ya, lleve las manos hasta sus mejillas y la obligue a mirarme, pero no creí que llegara arrepentirme de eso, mis ojos grises me miraban acusadores, molestos y adoloridos.

_- Te besare frente de ellos si no te largas… -_ le amenace, pero ella no se inmuto simplemente se alejó de mi.

_- ¿Hermione? –_ salió de los labios del pelirrojo, les mire de reojo y logre ver confusión.

_- No crean nada de lo que ella dice… - _hablo Granger con total sinceridad, una que logro erizarme los vellos de la nuca _– sé que Hermione siente algo especial por ti Weasley… ahora ella lo dice por que le hice algo que le molesto, así que no… -_

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, ella me empujo para que dejara de jalarla y se acercó a Weasley, al cual le dio un beso en los labios. Eso, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Mis labios tocando los de que el pobretón, y para joderla esa increíble sensación de querer lanzarle un _crucio_ a ese pelirrojo.

_- ¿¡Pero que…! ¡Que asco! – _exclamo el pelirrojo, alejando mi cuerpo e intentando limpiarse la boca con la manga de la túnica. Potter parecía estar en una especie de shock _– ¿¡Se te zafo un tornillo! – _continuaba gritando al Granger, quien parecía un tanto ida.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, estaba nauseabundo. El pecho me dolía horriblemente. Poco a poco, termine en suelo. Me costaba trabajo respirar y no estaba seguro por que pasaba todo aquello. Potter y Weasley al darse cuenta del estado del cuerpo de su amiga, ignoraron aquel acto desafiante de Granger por evitar que terminara con la amistad que tenia con aquellos dos. Mis oídos no escuchaban, mis ojos apenas lograban ver. Esos dos, parecían estar hablándome, pero no entendía nada, solo veía sus labios moverse, sus rostros preocupados…

*Hermione*

Confusión, dudas… nada.

¿Qué había echo? ¿Me había vuelto loca? Esas y más preguntas rondaban mi cabeza. Era casi incomprensible que estuviera pasándome en ese momento. Ese beso lo hice sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias, pero no sentí nada, sabia que el cuerpo de Malfoy rechazaría el contacto con aquellos labios ajenos, y lo fue… pero no espere que yo lo deseara. Un impulso me llevo a besar a Ron, y al final yo misma quise que terminara, después del contacto entre nuestros labios, me sentí extraña y tonta. No era como con Malfoy, sus besos me provocaban una infinidad de sensaciones que me volvían loca, pero con Ron no sucedió absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué?

_- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué pasa? – _al escuchar la voz de Ron alterada, y poco después la de Harry, salí de mi ensimismamiento. Parpadee con rapidez y vi mi cuerpo en el suelo.

_- Aun lado –_ ordene, colándome entre ellos para llegar a mi cuerpo. Mire asustada como se desvanecía poco a poco _- ¡no te duermas! –_ exigí con aquella voz demandante que acostumbraba Malfoy. Sus ojos por un momento se volvieron grises y me miraron, sentí culpa y el estomago se me revolvió.

_- Cárgalo y llévalo a la sala de los menesteres –_ dijo Eros de pie justo en frente de nosotros, para suerte de nosotros, ni Harry o Ron podían verle.

_- Llamaremos la atención – _conteste, ya sin impórtame que mis amigos me vieran extrañó.

_- Llévale, es necesario si no quieres que se quede dormido por una buena temporada –_ levante la mirada para ver a Eros, quien permanecía serio _– hazlo, y lleva a tus amigos… tal vez sean de ayuda – _

Tuve dudas, demasiadas… pero fue el cuerpo de Malfoy que reacciono, tomando el control como había sucedido anteriormente. Cargo mi cuerpo con una facilidad increíble y camino casi por inercia. Perdí el control de ese cuerpo de nuevo, tan ajeno a mi y a la vez tan mio. Harry y Ron se interpusieron en el camino e intentaron quitarme a Malfoy, que yacía en mi cuerpo.

_- Si quieren respuesta, síganme… no hay tiempo que perder – _hice un movimiento brusco para alejar mi cuerpo de las manos de Harry. Los mire con seriedad y fue entonces que me dejaron pasar, ayudándome con las miradas curiosas que se posaban sobre nosotros por los pasillos.

Para suerte de nosotros, nadie más vio aquel espectáculo que tontamente había dado hacia unos momentos con Ron. Camine lo más rápido que pude –ya tenia de nuevo el control del cuerpo- y solo me detuve cuando estuve frente a la pared que daba a la sala de los menesteres, que se abrió antes de que hiciera la acostumbrada rutina para lograr que se abriera. Entre apresurada y lleve el cuerpo a la cama. De pie estaba Eros y Nyx, esta ultima preocupada.

_- ¿Qué le paso? Queremos respuestas… -_ dijeron a la vez mis amigos, pero antes de que lograra articular palabra, Eros camino hacia mi, intimidante. Desvié la mirada y vi a Ron retroceder, mientras Harry clavaba la mirada en el _dios - ¿Pero que…? - _

_- Son algo entrometidos, pero en fin… -_ dijo Eros con algo de diversión, más no pareció plasmarse en sus ojos, estos seguían serios _– es por vuestra maldición, parece ser obra nueva del patético ingenio de Nyx –_ respondió.

Nyx se dejo ver a Harry y Ron, se acercó a Eros y le golpeo en el pecho como si fuera una chica que acaba de ver a su novio coqueteando con otra. Él sonrió de lado, para después con solo un movimiento empujar lejos a Nyx.

_- Fue tu estupidez, ahora la arreglas… regrésale el cuerpo a mi virgen y todos contentos –_ Nyx paso la mirada por cada uno de nosotros, parecía a punto de ceder.

_- Que ella lo bese, solo así reaccionara y no dormirá… si veo que en verdad han aprendido a entenderse, cambiare vuestra maldición… no puedo deshacerla por completo pero puedo ayudar a que sea más soportable – _

No comprendía en absoluto, aquello era una locura llena de acertijos, especialmente por esa chica que, ciertamente comenzaba a caerme mal. Pensé por unos momentos, pero no me moví. Eros se acercó a mí y me empujo hacia la cama para que hiciera lo que hacia días intentaba evadir. "Hazlo" decía su cuerpo con sus movimientos, pero mi cabeza decía "No". Era una lucha entre lo que se desea y lo que se quiere, me estaba volviendo loca y lo peor es que comenzaba a caer.

_- ¡No lo hagas! –_escuche a mis espaldas, desvié la mirada y vi a mis amigos golpeando una especie de pared invisible. Era obra de Eros _- ¡Si la tocas te juramos que la pagaras! - _

_- Por favor… no quiero que Draco salga herido… lo que hice, fue por que… él me importa, es como un hermano y quiero su felicidad, una que sé que conseguiría contigo… - _Nyx era sincera, pero solo pensaba en Malfoy, no en mí…

_- No tienes que hacerlo, si es lo que deseas adelante, pero no lo hagas por las lágrimas de cocodrilo de esa… -_

Cuando estuve cerca me subí a la cama y mire mi cuerpo, el cual fue remplazado por el de Malfoy. ¿Es lo correcto? Dejar que mi mente deje de interferir en lo que por naturaleza deba ocurrir… Por primera vez, me vi acorralada entre la razón y las emociones. Me incline un poco hasta estar a la altura de los labios de Malfoy, pero no los toque, aun no. ¿Debia hacerlo? ¿Debía continuar a pesar de no saber las razones por las que él se encontraba en ese estado?

Respire hondo, antes de juntar mis labios con los de él.


	19. Un beso no es suficiente

"_**Un beso no es suficiente"**_

*Hermione*

Sus labios unidos a los míos no fue tan extraño y desagradable como alguna vez llegue a imaginar, sino todo lo contrario… comenzaba a gustarme, demasiado. Poco a poco mi lengua se fue abriendo paso entre esa barrera de labios y esos blanquecinos dientes que él poseía, sentir su aliento fue algo que pareció enloquecer mi cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Pero lo que fue más allá de mi comprensión fue ese rápido giro de los hechos, unos brazos me rodearon de la cintura y prácticamente me obligaban a permanecer pegada a ese cuerpo ajeno, tan cálido. Poco a poco, mi contrario me respondió a ese beso de una manera frenética y un tanto agitante para mí, me besaba y saboreaba a su gusto. Por extraño que suene, me devoraba con todo su ser. Las manos que me rodeaban comenzaron a moverse inquietas por mi espalda, hasta mí… "PAF", un quejido se escuchó por parte de Malfoy, quien al alejarme me miro molesto aun con esos ojos grises, su frente se encontraba roja por mi golpe y su labio inferior sangraba ligeramente.

- ¿¡Que te crees!? ¿Quién te dio permiso para tocarme el trasero? – le reclame. Me levante de la cama y solo cuando él tomo asiento, no pude contenerme y le di un puñetazo en la mejilla – ¡Tu pedazo de carne caliente! ¡Vuélveme a tocar y serás comida para dragones! – continúe, esta vez elevando unas décimas mi voz.

Malfoy se encontraba de nuevo en su cuerpo, y me miraba furioso. No me importo, él había sobrepasado mis límites, y eso no cambiaría nada de lo vivido. Quise lanzarle una gran cantidad de hechizos pero para suerte de él no llevaba la varita entre mis ropas, dado que las que traía puestas eran las suyas. Eros reía divertido desde un extremo de la habitación, mientras que mis amigos nos miraban llenos de sorpresa y curiosidad. Nyx por su parte parecía querer comerme con los ojos, ya que sentía como me atravesaba con intensidad.

- No podía esperar más de mi linda virgen – Eros se acercó y rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura, mi sorpresa fue que no sintiera absolutamente nada, los nervios que acostumbraban invadirme cada vez que me tocaba no estaban, todo lo contrario sentía celos y asco, especialmente cuando sus labios tocaron mi cuello. No había sentimiento alguno, solo celos… hervía de coraje.

- ¡Basta! – gritamos al unísono Malfoy y yo - ¡Basta! No puedo soportar esto, ¿Qué me han hecho? – pregunto molesto, adelantándoseme. Todos le miramos, aunque no se pudieron evitar las risas, dado que el rubio continuaba con mis ropas, la falda le sentaba bien. Draco se levantó de la cama y empujo a Eros lejos de mí, él le miro con una ceja arqueada. El dejar de sentir el cuerpo del dios cerca del mío, provoco un sentimiento de alivio pero aun persistía ese de celos y ansiedad.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Nyx, acercándose a Draco. Agarro su rostro con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos, para así obligarle a verle. Ese contacto de ojos entre ellos me dio una sensación pacífica y relajante, tirando por la borda los celos y la ansiedad.

Sin poderlo evitar mire mis manos, y comencé a tocar mi cuerpo como si hubiera algo extraño, fue entonces que al elevar la mirada me encontré con esos ojos grises que parecían evadir los de Nyx, me miraron y tuve la extraña necesidad de lanzarme contra él. ¿¡Que sucedía!? Mis manos temblaron y tuve la imperiosa necesidad de darme unas buenas cachetadas por tener esa sensación. ¡No quería lanzarme sobre él! ¡No quería comérmelo a besos! ¡No quería tener…! ¡Oh dios mío!

Mire hacia todos lados, comenzaba a asfixiarme. Di unos pasos hacia atrás y ya sin evitarlo salí corriendo de la sala de los menesteres. No entendía que sucedía conmigo, mi cabeza daba vueltas y formulaba gran cantidad de explicaciones, todas sin sentido y cada una más loca que la anterior. Corrí como alma que lleva al diablo, y solo cuando mis piernas reaccionaron a mi cerebro me detuve, abrí mis ojos al mismo tiempo en que sonreía. Me encontraba en el mismo lugar donde por primera vez vi a Eros, ese dios con carácter del demonio, una criatura que había dado un giro de 180° a mi vida.

*Draco*

No puedo negar que me gusto aquellos roces con la sangre sucia, y no me arrepentiría de haberla tocado aunque sea solo por un par de segundos. No debía perder la oportunidad ¿cierto? Había valido la pena, incluso ese golpe y mordida que recibí como castigo a mi impertinencia. No entendí por completo, pero me gusto verla con su cuerpo de regreso. Yo, estaba más que eufórico por el regreso de mi cuerpo varonil. Mas sin embargo, esas extrañas sensaciones que había aprendido a reconocer le pertenecían a Granger, lo sabía… lo extraño era que… estaba en mi cuerpo y no en el de ella. ¿Qué pasaba ahí? Me pregunte al mismo tiempo en que vi salir a la castaña.

Estaba confundido, mi cuerpo había regresado, pero algo sucedida con las emociones. Estaba mareado, incluso no importo que Nyx me mirara llena de preocupación, sus manos acariciaban mis mejillas y me miraba como una madre preocupada por su bebe. Respire un par de veces, cerré mis ojos y quise pensar en alguna explicación a mi estado emocional, pero solo cuando me invadió un sentimiento de nostalgia y alegría, comprendí.

- ¿Eres completamente tú? – pregunto Nyx aun con esa mirada de preocupación sobre mí. Le mire y no comprendí lo que intentaba decirme – dime por favor que eres tu Draco… - el dios se acercó a nosotros y jalo a Nyx de un brazo.

- ¿Por qué le preguntas eso? ¿Hiciste alguna otra estupidez? – su tono de voz fue algo molesto, más sin embargo despertó mi curiosidad. ¿Ella había hecho algo? Pase la mirada de uno a otro, parecía no existir porque me ignoraron completamente.

- No se completó el propósito que tenía con ellos, ¿crees que la maldición termino por completarse? ¡Obvio no! Por eso le pregunto si es él – su voz sonó entrecortada como si quisiera llorar – tu sabes perfectamente cómo funcionan las maldiciones… no se rompen con facilidad… si algo sucede que le interrumpa es claro que habrá consecuencias y un nuevo propósito – se mordió el labio y miro directo a los ojos al dios que parecía un tanto molesto pero también divertido. ¿¡Quién le entendía!? Sujeto raro.

- ¿Cuál era el propósito que tenías pensado? – Nyx sonrió malévola pero después se sonrojo y bajo la mirada nerviosa - ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¿Quieres unirles? – esas últimas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza tan fuerte que termine mareado.

Nada de eso tenía sentido, era absurdo y una gran estupidez. ¿Querían unirme a esa…? ¡No podía ser cierto! Mire el suelo, mis pensamientos nadaban ferozmente en mi mente, era sumamente complicado llegar a una explicación de ¿Por qué me estaba sucediendo eso a mí? Cerré mis manos en puños. Me puse de pie, y camine lejos de ese par que aún seguía discutiendo, no quería escuchar nada más, necesitaba algo de aire fresco. Saque la varita y cambie mis ropas por unas varoniles, mis ojos se clavaron en la varita que yacía sujeta entre mis dedos, era de ella.

No me importo siquiera que Potter o Weasley intentaran frenarme, simplemente salí de la sala de los menesteres con un simple propósito… encontrarme a mí mismo dentro de esa gama de emociones que me rodeaban. Mis pasos eran rápidos pero elegantes, camine sin prestar atención a nada, simplemente quise llegar a ese lugar en que podía pensar, la cabaña oculta en el bosque prohibido. Mi cuerpo me estaba asfixiando, y aun no comprendía la razón.

- Malfoy… - escuche a un costado, esa voz logro detener mi andar. Levante la mirada y la vi de pie frente a una flor. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y no quisieron desviarse bajo ninguna circunstancia. Esos ojos cafés provocaron un delicioso escalofrió en mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunte después de un largo silencio. Ella desvió su mirada y eso me incomodo, quería seguir sintiendo ese calor agradable que provocaban esos ojos en mí.

- Vine a recordar el inicio de mi pesadilla, intento encontrar una explicación a lo que está sucediéndome – sonrió tristemente al mismo tiempo en que sus dedos tocaban los pétalos de aquella flor que comenzaba a marchitarse – quiero volver a la normalidad… seguir siendo Hermione Granger, anhelo dejar de sentirme extraña, no quiero más dudas y deseo imperiosamente… -

Mientras ella hablaba, algo en mi interior prácticamente me obligo a acercarme hasta donde se encontraba, deteniéndome a tan solo unos centímetros. La mire, y no comprendí por que se veía diferente, ¿Por qué ya no me irritaba con solo verla? ¿Por qué? La nostalgia y tristeza lleno mi ser, eso no era mío… me era ajeno pero al mismo tiempo era conocido. Granger no término de hablar, simplemente me miro a los ojos. Esos ojos parecían cuestionarme, pero a solo unos segundos me sentí atraído por ellos. Gran cantidad de emociones me llenaron, entre ellas un nerviosismo y ansia, fue entonces que logre aclarar mi mente. Rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos y capture sus labios con los míos. Era ella, la sentía solo a ella… sus emociones se encontraban en mi cuerpo.

…

Nota:

Me disculpo con mis lectoras por tardar demasiado en actualizar, además de haberles traído un capitulo un tanto seco, he de admitir que perdí el hilo de mi propia historia y me está costando trabajo recuperarlo. Pido paciencia y comprensión, estoy pasando por una etapa difícil en mi vida y no quiero llegar al límite de carrerear el final de esta historia que es para ustedes. Sé que muchas/os la leen, y agradezco eso. Les mando saludos y un abrazo por este mes festivo, además de que acepten mis disculpas por mis tardanzas.

Saludos.


	20. Causa - Consecuencia

**_"Causa-Consecuencia"_**

*Hermione*

Una deliciosa y cálida esencia me llenó por completo después de aquel beso, ya no me sentía ansiosa y las confusiones menguaron poco a poco mientras más fuera el tiempo en que nuestros labios yacían unidos, un beso diferente… incluso al recordar aquel que le di a Ron, me hizo comprender la diferencia entre ambos. Eso causaba en mí, duda…

Después de separarnos, ninguno dijo nada, simplemente nos miramos y nos fuimos por nuestro lado. Fue un día de locos, pero a pesar de eso no logre entender que pasaba en mi cuerpo ahora, era alguien ajena. Me sentía en un contenedor, que no lograba manipular como antes. ¡Que frustración!

Después de aquello, los días fueron pasando tan lenta y dolorosamente. Cada día mis emociones se convertían en un problema, especialmente al estar cerca de Malfoy, era como si fuese el detonante. Y eran esos momentos en los que me preguntaba si él estaba pasando por lo mismo. No nos hablamos y mucho menos nos miramos, parecíamos dos imanes que se evitaban al intentar unirse. Era una locura. Las primeras dos semanas fueron más soportables en comparación con las que vinieron, poco a poco comenzaba a sentirme vacía, fría y completamente perdida. ¿Eso era normal?

Hace apenas una semana, algo en mi interior me llevo hasta un punto de locura que solo logre desahogar en lágrimas, ¿Qué sucedía en mi cuerpo? Mi deseperación me obligo a terminar en llanto noche tras noche. Hasta hoy, un 12 de Febrero por la noche. Mis ojos cristalinos miraban las estrellas y la hermosa luna llena desde la torre que usábamos para astronomía. Ese lugar se había convertido en mi refugio, especialmente después de la repentina desaparición de Eros, Nim y Nyx. ¿Acaso nos habían abandonado? Fue mi pregunta durante el último mes.

_- ¿Otra vez aquí? –_ pregunto una voz que reconocí al instante, y al mismo tiempo desee que no me viera tan patética _- ¿sorprendida? –_ pregunto de nuevo, esta vez acercándose a mí, y tomando asiento a mi derecha. Gire un poco la mirada y le vi, como siempre más pálido cuando se trataba de permanecer en esa torre.

_- ¿Aguantaras mucho tiempo? –_ pregunte con una sonrisa en mis labios. Ron sonrió de lado y vi como sus mejillas se tornaban lentamente del mismo color que el de su cabello.

_- Aguantare… bueno tal vez solo unos minutos más antes de que tengas que bajarme cargando –_ soltó una pequeña carcajada ante su broma, una que logro cambiar mi semblante.

En esos instantes trataba de que mis lágrimas no me traicionaran, ciertamente no me apetecía ver preocupación en los rostros de mis amigos, y mucho menos de la persona que fue tan especial para mi antes de que toda esa pesadilla iniciara. Ron inclino un poco su cabeza hacia su derecha y estiro su diestra hacia mí, no me moví ni siquiera cuando vi como su dedo índice rozaba contra mi piel. Me brindo una caricia tan cálida y llena de compresión que una lágrima escapo de mi ojo, él simplemente se encargó de quitarla de mi rostro.

¿Desde cuándo era él tan atento? ¿Por qué no me llenaba de preguntas como lo hubiera hecho antes? ¿Acaso me entendía? Tantas preguntas a las cuales temía encontrar respuesta. No soporte más y llore frente a él. Ron entrecerró los ojos y me abrazo hasta que mis ojos se quedaron secos. Nunca pregunto nada, solo me brindo su calor en aquella noche fría.

*Draco*

Mis pensamientos comenzaban a torturarme, y mi ansiedad iba cada vez más a pique, cada dos por tres estuve a punto de lanzarme contra Granger y besarla como la última vez, más sin embargo fue mi orgullo el que aún me mantenía cuerdo ante esa locura que se aproximaba a mí, y de la cual estaba seguro que terminaría por ahogarme. Era mucho más astuto y las preguntas que Nyx había formulado el día del cambio de cuerpos, me hicieron comprender la situación que ahora vivía con esa castaña. Nuestros cuerpos se sentían atraídos al portador anterior, y más cuando nuestras emociones se encontraban invertidas.

Toda emoción que ella tenía con más intensidad, me golpeaba a mí y estaba casi seguro que ella pasaba por lo mismo. Aun recordaba esa mañana antes de entrar a pociones, cuando toque con discreción a quien se decía mi prometida, había intentado hacerlo con Granger cerca para notar su reacción y tal fue mi sorpresa al ver como sus piernas le temblaron y sus mejillas se enrojecieron…

No podía creer lo complicado de aquella situación, especialmente al sentirme atraído por "esa". Cada noche luchaba contra mi cuerpo para evitar seguirla, y a pesar de mi gran fortaleza, esa noche ya no logre evitarlo. Mis pies se movían solos, y mis dedos se movían ansiosos. Siendo lo más sigiloso que podía, fue tras ella y estuve a punto de acercarme cuando me percaté de que no era el único que la seguía. La torre de astronomía, ahí me llevaron los pasos de ambos. Logre controlarme, pero mi curiosidad me supero. Subí las escaleras hasta que llegue a la puerta que daba al exterior, donde me detuve en seco al verlos abrazados, ella llorando y él apretándola más contra su cuerpo.

Los mire, y antes de que diera vuelta sobre mis pies, una ola de tristeza, desesperación y duda llego a mi corazón. Supe entonces que se trataba de ella, me estaban llegando sus emociones con tal intensidad que no logre contener una lagrima que resbalo hasta mi mejilla. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Cuál era la razón para esas emociones? Me pregunte una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo en que intentaba mantener a mi cuerpo tranquilo, ya que por alguna razón quise acercarme a ese par, aventar lejos a la comadreja y llevarme a Granger lejos de él, para ser yo quien la consolara.

Esta locura estaba acabando con mis neuronas y mi fuerza de voluntad. ¿Era eso justo? ¿En verdad merecía aquel castigo? Continúe con la mirada sobre ellos, hasta que no pude soportarlo más, gire y baje las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo. Camine por los oscuros y fríos pasillos del castillo sin un rumbo fijo. Solo quería alejarme, dejar todas emociones a un lado, olvidarlo.

No merecía eso, ¡no lo merecía!

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ya me encontraba sentado en la fría piedra en una esquina de algún pasillo del castillo, doble mi rodilla derecha para poder apoyar sobre esta mi brazo derecho, recargue mi cabeza contra la pared y cerré los ojos. Era mi limite, ya me había ahogado y nunca me percate de ello…

*Hermione*

Abrí solo un poco mis ojos, y me quede pasmada al verlo de pie justo detrás de la puerta. Sus ojos grises nos miraban, había algo raro en ellos. Parecía tener una pelea interior, una que le estaba costando trabajo superar o al menos eso era lo que su semblante me mostraba. Me abrace con más fuerza a Ron, y continúe con la mirada fija en ese rubio, por un instante sentí celos y una necesidad imperiosa de golpear a alguien. ¿Acaso… era él? Me pregunte. Mis manos se movieron un tanto inquietas, e incluso mi diestra comenzó a elevarse ligeramente hacia él, quedando en el aire una vez que le vi partir. Me sentí vacía, mi cuerpo tembló y no necesariamente por el frio, no… no era eso.

"¡Ve tras él!", me dictaba todo mi ser.

Tome un respiro y con toda la amabilidad que pude me aleje de los brazos de Ron. Él me miro desconcertado, así que le brinde una sonrisa. No quería que viera mi desesperación. Una loca desesperación que nació por seguir a ese rubio de ojos grises. Le di unas palmadas en el hombro a Ron como agradecimiento para después salir corriendo en su búsqueda. No estaba segura hacia donde se había dirigido, simplemente rece a Merlín para que me guiara. Que me llevara hasta él. Gire por los pasillos, e incluso subí y baje algunas escaleras sin encontrarlo. Estaba por darme por vencida hasta que un remolino de emociones me inundó por completo, ahogándome por solo unos momentos. Tome un poco de aire y busque con la mirada, sin saber por qué. Al menos hasta que le vi sentado en una esquina, sus pies eran los únicos que lograban ser iluminados por la luz de la luna, el resto se encontraba en las sombras.

_- Malfoy… -_ susurre, di unos pasos hacia él, deteniéndome en seco cuando sentí su mirada a través de las sombras, seguido de una sensación de alivio y alegría.

_- Hermione… -_ abrí los ojos al escuchar por primera vez mi nombre salir de aquellos labios.

Nos miramos y por fin comprendí lo que pasaba…


	21. Incesante necesidad

"**Incesante necesidad"**

*Draco*

No estoy seguro de lo que sucedió en el instante en que le escuche hablarme, simplemente me costó asimilarlo. Me parecía tan irreal verla. No supe cuanto tiempo tardamos en reaccionar, era tan estúpido. Sus mejillas ya se habían puesto de un flamante carmesí, cuando asimile todo mi alrededor.

_- Despierta Granger, ¿buscas algo? –_ pregunte con aquel tono de voz que me caracterizaba, simplemente no podía más, y por ende recurrí a ese orgullo para mantenerme estable. Le vi parpadear rápidamente sus ojos, completamente confundida, lo que provoco que en mis labios se formara una sonrisa, la cual agradecí que ella no viera, dado que continuaba oculto entre las sombras.

_- ¿Qué? Yo… - _duda, fue lo que vi en aquellos ojos cubiertos por restos de lagrimas _– yo solo… ah… -_ desvió su mirada, y fue entonces que una ola de confusión y enojo llego a mi corazón… sonreí de nuevo.

Me levante con total tranquilidad y di un paso al frente, saliendo así de las sombras. Ella pareció creer que haría algo ya que dio un paso hacia atrás, temerosa y sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos. Una reacción en verdad aceptable, ¿Qué más podía esperar? Hice una mueca de fastidio y me aleje, golpeando ligeramente su hombro mi brazo. Ese simple acto ocasiono que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera y terminara por depositarse en mi estomago. Solté un respiro para así seguir mi camino hacia la casa de Slytherin.

Ahora comprendía mejor mi interior, y lo peor era que no debía…

*Hermione*

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Me había equivocado? Fueron las preguntas que asaltaron mi mente durante todo el trayecto hacia la torre de Gryffindor. ¡No entendía! Él simplemente se fue sin decir nada que pudiera calmar mi corazón, porque estaba más que segura que lo sabía. Esos ojos que mostro en la torre de astronomía me lo decían todo. Al llegar a mi cama me deje caer y abrace la almohada con fuerza. Mis ojos permanecieron mirando el techo, por alguna razón me sentía mucho más ligera que antes, ya que es sensación de asfixia no estaba, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Tenía que ver con mi descubrimiento? No lo sé, quizás solo sean alucinaciones mías.

Entrecerré mis ojos y vi de nuevo aquel semblante en Malfoy, tan lleno de confusión y dolor. Mi corazón se acelero ante esa visión causada por mi cabeza. Pensar en él me hacía sentir… diferente. Me había enamorado de él, o al menos eso era lo único que se me ocurría en la cabeza, ya que no era precisamente una experta en el tema, ¿Cómo saber que es amor cuando nunca lo he sentido?

Con ese pensamiento, termine por caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

_- Me duele la cabeza –_ comento Ron de camino a las mazmorras. Yo sonreí, por fin volvía a sentirme la misma de siempre, no podía creer el mal estado en que había permanecido las últimas semanas, yo no era una sufrida que se la pasara llorando, era fuerte y prefería encontrar una solución a hundirme en mi pesar.

Suspire en el momento en que mis amigos comenzaron a jugar, seguían siendo los mismos a pesar de lo sucedido en la sala de los menesteres. Me sorprendía en verdad que no hubieran preguntado mucho sobre aquel incidente con Malfoy y mi maniático Ndaktel, el cual por cierto no tenía idea de donde se encontraba. Era extraño, y ya comenzaba a preocuparme.

Antes de que la oscuridad inundara el cielo, me dirigí a la sala de menesteres con el único propósito de encontrar alguna pista de la desaparición de ese par, debía haber algo ¿cierto? Al dar un paso dentro de la sala, mis ojos se toparon con dos joyas grises mirándome. Mi cuerpo se estremeció al verlo ahí, tan tranquilo y posiblemente con el mismo propósito que yo. Intente decir algo pero las palabras parecían estancarse en mi garganta.

_- ¿Te comió la legua el ratón? –_ pregunto sin mucha importancia, cerro el libro que tenía entre sus manos y lo dejo sobre una mesa _– No hay nada que tenga relevancia aquí… esos idiotas – _se quejo.

_- ¿Ella no te comento nada antes de desaparecer? –_ Malfoy me miro y negó con la cabeza, hizo una mueca de desagrado y soltó un suspiro _– vaya… debe ser desagradable tenerme aquí ¿no? –_ dije ante tal semblante que mostraba. Era claro que seguía odiándome. Un tanto dolida di media vuelta y camine hacia la puerta.

_- No me desagradas –_ esas tres palabras que salieron de su boca me dejaron helada. ¿Había dicho lo que creía que dijo? Me mordí ligeramente mi labio y voltee desconcertada. Él volvía a prestar atención en el libro.

_- ¿No? –_ fue lo único que salió de mis labios… estúpido, lo sé. Pero no se me ocurrió nada más. Para mi sorpresa, sonrió. Una sonrisa que nunca había visto en él, cálida. Eso estremeció mi interior con más fuerza.

_- Encontré algo… -_ sentí como mi cabeza daba un giro de 180 grados, deje de pensar en el hecho de que no le desagradaba para enfocarme en lo que encontró. Me acerque a él y mire la hoja.

"_Pasado y presente se unen bajo reglas que nadie puede entender, la historia se repite una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza, no asimilo el ahora. Todo hace un conjunto a mí ver, tanto que temo regresar a ese doloroso y terrible lado que permanece fielmente oculto."_

Leí varias veces aquel párrafo escrito con puño y letra, al menos hasta que Malfoy cerró el libro para sacarme de mi ensimismamiento. Le mire a los ojos, parecía esperar algo de mí.

_- ¿Te dice algo? ¡Ag, despierta ya! –_ dijo molesto, tanto que me hizo pegar un ligero brinco. Baje la mirada, mi cerebro trabajaba a todo lo que podía, ya que no lograba encontrar explicación, ¿tenía que significar algo para mi? Me pregunte. _– No puedo creer que no conozcas al bicho ese… -_ en ese instante sentí una ola de emociones en mi interior, claramente no era mías sino de él. Celos, ansiedad, fastidio _– eres inservible – _

_- ¿Por qué mejor no controlas tus emociones? En serio, comienzo a tener nauseas – _comente molesta, le quite el libro y lo abrí. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Eros sentía aquello?

De momento a otro, sentí un arrebato incesante de hacer algo, no supe que hasta que me di cuenta de que provenía de mi compañero, quien ya me había sujetado del mentón con sus manos y solo me dio la oportunidad de verlo a los ojos unos segundos antes de ser atacada por sus labios.

*Draco*

No lo había podido evitar, aquel último comentario salido de sus labios me hizo enfurecer, más al creer que ese bicho fuera de mucha importancia para ella. No debía, pero en esos momentos no me importo. En cuanto nuestros labios se unieron, todo problema a mi alrededor desapareció, simplemente me deje llevar.

_- ¿Te doy nauseas? –_ pregunte al alejarme unos milímetros, le mire y note que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus labios ligeramente abiertos _– así no olvidaras que yo no doy nauseas –_ sonreí ladino y me aleje. Tenía que hacerlo, al menos mientras mi razón pudiera frenarme.

Supe que no habría nada más en la sala, así que sin decir un "adiós", me retire. Mi cabeza daba vueltas con solo recordar el sabor que tenían sus labios. Era una sensación extraña, agradable… pero también una que debía olvidar.


	22. Lagrima de sangre

"**Lagrima de sangre"**

*Hermione*

No podía creer lo que había pasado, apenas y lograba pensar, ese simple beso provoco que mi mar de confusiones creciera mucho más, incluso hasta llegar a ser un océano. Me deje caer en la cama y abrace el libro que aun permanecía entre mis manos. Solté uno que otro suspiro, hasta que termine por recostarme y mantener mi mirada fija en el techo. Todo era tan desesperante, desde mis emociones en conjunto con las Malfoy hasta la desaparición de ese sujeto.

…

_- ¿En serio pretendes estar encerrado por el resto de tu inmortalidad? Eso es algo que tu nunca permitirías –_ comento el peliblanco desde la única esquina iluminada con la luz de una antorcha, su semblante mostraba con claridad su cansancio y preocupación, sus ropas por lo general blancas y pulcras, estaban ligeramente opacas, entre sus dedos pasaba una pequeña moneda de color carmesí con un grabado mitológico.

_- Es necesario, para suerte de los que me rodean sé en qué momento tornarme serio y cuando parar –_ dijo una voz desde la oscuridad. Nim arqueo una ceja y después frunció ligeramente el ceño _– quien diría que la bruja rubia sabría utilizar un poco de mi poder –_ rio ladino, en cuanto dejo de reír soltó un suave suspiro _– debí imaginar que este día llegaría, ciertamente el haber encontrado a una víctima de la cual alimentarme fue el inicio de todo – _

Nim agarro la antorcha, guardo la moneda en un bolsillo del pantalón de seda y camino hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, mientras más se acercaba la luz toda oscuridad fue disipandose, mostrando a un hombre sentado en la fría piedra, con la espalda recargada en la pared, su piel completamente pálida y aquel rostro atractivo, era opacado con un dejo de locura, las negras hebras de cabello estaban desaliñadas, sus ojos no tenían brillo. El peliblanco dejo la antorcha en el piso y se hinco frente a Eros.

_- ¿Cuál es tu plan? Si no hacemos nada por la pareja de magos, pueden terminar dañándose – _Eros miro a su compañero y sonrió de _lado - ¡no puedes estar pensando en dejarlos! – _le recrimino.

_- ¿Me consideras tan maldito? –_ el peliblanco no dudo en asentir con la cabeza, lo que provoco una mueca en los labios partidos del dios _– no recurriré a ella, para que los salve, sabes perfectamente cuanto la odio, aunque tampoco estoy determinado a dejar a esa bruja lidiar sola con esa maldita maldición, he de admitir que en parte es culpa mía –_ Nim le extendió su mano, pero el dios no la tomo _– es hora de que trabajes solo, querido amigo… no te lo dije pero al entrar aquí, estoy confinado por la eternidad – _

Nim retiro su mano con lentitud, dudando en lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, ¿trabajar solo? ¿Cómo lo lograría? Siempre había servido a ese ser, no estaba seguro de hacerlo bien.

_- Puedes hacerlo, es una orden –_ dijo el pelinegro, con un tono de superioridad y orgullo, como si le estuviera dando a entender que no mantenía a su lado a idiotas. El chico inclino su cabeza en respeto, para después levantarse y salir de aquel lúgubre y oscuro lugar, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

…

*Hermione*

Regrese dos semanas continuas a la sala de los menesteres, siempre a diferentes horas, pero no había nada nuevo, todo estaba como siempre. El libro que cada día dejaba sobre la cama permanecía en la misma posición. Me acerque lentamente y me quede observando la pasta del libro, no estaba segura de que estaba esperando, pero en el mundo mágico todo podía pasar, ¿cierto?

_- De nuevo aquí_ – dijo una voz masculina y algo amenazante que reconocí al instante, gire pero no lo encontré, como loca recorrí la sala con esperanza de hallarlo y no certificar mi locura. Nada. _– ¿tanto deseas verme? No creí haber causado ese efecto en ti, vaya que sorprendes virgen –_ se escucho una risa. No lo estaba imaginando, estaba segura, sin darme por vencida continúe buscando señales de que él estuviera ahí.

_- Me estoy volviendo loca…_ - dije en voz baja, solo para mí.

_- ¿Es una pregunta o lo estas afirmando? –_ comento con sarcasmo, se escuchaba divertido _– no lo estas, creí que mi virgen sería mucho más astuta, mira el espejo –_ con rapidez me acerque hasta un espejo de cuerpo completo que yacía en una esquina, casi oculto a la vista. En cuanto me acerque pude ver a ese tedioso ser que me tenía con preocupación y ansiedad.

_- ¿¡Por qué te fuiste así!? –_ dije molesta y con unas ganas enormes de golpear el espejo _- ¿Me has estado observando? –_ el sonrió, pero fue algo extraña, no podía definir porque, simplemente no era la que siempre me brindaba _- ¿Qué sucede? –_

_- ¿Preocupada? –_ arqueo una ceja divertido, espero unos segundos y soltó un suspiro _- ahora, solo debes tener cabeza para tu problema, olvídate de los demás, especialmente de mi… Nim se encargara de guiarte y ayudarte, escucha bien… -_ sus ojos rodaron levemente _- ¡espabila niña! Es importante tenerte concentrada_ – di un brinco ya que su voz se había elevado unas decimas, parpadee y asentí con la cabeza _– si no deshaces tu maldición en dos meses, vete olvidando de que tus emociones y pensamientos sigan siendo personales… no se podrá revertir -_ por unos instantes sentí que la temperatura de mi cuerpo bajaba con rapidez, provocándome escalofríos que me hicieron tiritar.

Di un paso hacia atrás, aterradores pensamientos inundaron mi cabeza después de escuchar aquellas palabras, en verdad comenzaba a sentir terror, un miedo tan profundo me inundo. ¡No podía ser cierto! Por siempre atados, por siempre sintiendo cada emoción que no fuera dirigida a mi sino a otra mujer, no iba a poder soportarlo especialmente si en un futuro quisiera amar incondicionalmente, hacerme de mi propia familia. Poco a poco sentí como el aire comenzó a faltarme, por alguna razón mis pulmones no querían trabajar.

_- Tonta – _escuche a mis espaldas, gire con esfuerzo mi cabeza y le vi, me miraba con cierta preocupación y enojo _- ¡mírame! –_ me exigió, ya que involuntariamente mis ojos le habían esquivado _– tranquila, no te fuerces – _pidió con paciencia, sus delgadas y finas manos yacían apoyadas sobre mis hombros, ayudándome a controlar mis inspiraciones.

Poco a poco me tranquilice, fue difícil, todo un reto. Lo más difícil de aquello, fue sentir la penetrante mirada de Malfoy perforándome, ¿podía sentir mi terror? Mi mirada paso del piso a la figura de Eros, quien nos evaluaba. Con algo de nerviosismo mire a Malfoy, para mi fortuna ahora veía molesto a Eros.

_- ¡Tanto disfrutas hacerla sufrir! –_ le reclamo, o al menos eso fue lo que logre percibir en su voz _– yo lo entiendo, pero para todo hay un límite_ – Eros arqueo una ceja, se veía consternado, pero al poner atención en sus ojos comprendí que había dolor, un inmenso dolor…

_- Si quisiera torturarla, ella ahora no estaría tan cuerda, más bien te estaría rogando porque terminaras con su suplicio –_ comento con tranquilidad, soltó otro suspiro. Estaba esforzándose demasiado por mantenerse normal, eso lograba verlo ahora _– el día que cambiaron de cuerpo fue mi magia la que lo provoco, ciertamente no creí que esa noche estaría tan debilitado, y menos después del ataque de la bruja que dice "protegerte", ella intervino y para mala suerte de ustedes, no sabe como revertirlo, y es tan obvio, solo aquel que tenga el poder suficiente puede hacerlo… -_ guardo silencio por unos minutos, que fueron eternos para mí _– la única persona que puede siquiera igualar mi poder no es de fiar y una asquerosa víbora que es difícil de encontrar… así que solo quedan dos opciones… la primera es que recurran a un ritual conocido como Ikaty, es peligroso realizarlo e incluso no hay garantía de que sirva de mucho –_ se encogió de hombros levemente _– la segunda y la más fiable es que ustedes mismos lo reviertan, tienen que buscar en el fondo de sus corazones, y ante todo no deben negar lo obvio, más sin embargo si no conocen lo que quieren sus corazones y alguno de ustedes falla, jamás podrán revertirlo e incluso corren en riesgo de perder algo a cambio… -_

Eros hizo una mueca, entrecerró los ojos por unos segundos y al abrirlos sus pupilas se habían tornado rojas e incluso escaparon una lagrima de sangre de su ojo derecho. Me acerque con rapidez al espejo, y lo toque. De alguna manera esperaba poder traspasarlo o algo, pero no paso nada. Quise golpear el espejo, pero antes de hacerlo unas manos sujetaron mis muñecas, puse resistencia pero no logre que me soltaran, gire la cabeza y vi a Nim acompañado de Nyx. Ambos me miraron con lastima.

_- No puedes hacer nada por él, cumpliré con lo prometido… descansa –_ gire hacia el espejo y solo vi mi reflejo, por unos instantes me desconocí. No podía ser la persona que se estaba reflejando, nunca antes me había visto con aquel semblante, aterrorizada, preocupada y con restos de lágrimas en mis mejillas, ¿Llore? ¿en qué momento?

Quede perpleja, no podía ser yo.

_- ¿Qué le pasa? –_ pregunte en voz baja. Nim me soltó con suavidad _- ¡Dímelo! Merezco saberlo… es mi amigo –_ Nyx desvió la mirada con rapidez, pero aun así alcance a ver una lagrima resbalar por su mejilla.

_- Eros posee una maldición, una que él mismo puso sobre si… hace tiempo enloqueció y causo los peores desastres que te puedas imaginar, fue por ello que en un momento de lucidez, se maldijo… - _la voz de Nim tembló, me dio la espalda y dio unos pasos.

_- Su madre le salvo la ultima vez, lo convirtió en un Ndaktel, o al menos eso le hizo creer… sus recuerdos fueron encerrados en su cabeza –_ continuo Nyx, tomo un gran respiro y se acerco a Nim _– permaneció siglos en una laguna de olvido, hasta que tu sangre le fortaleció, y sus recuerdos volvieron… el amor, vuelve loco a cualquiera, especialmente al dios del amor –_ la chica abrazo al peliblanco _– si, Eros amo a una mortal con todo su ser, debieron verlo… pero esa mujer fue asesinada y lo peor fue que murió en sus brazos, él no lo soporto – _

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta, no quería saber más. Ni siquiera podía digerir bien la información que se me estaba dando. Me llene de fuerza, y salí de la habitación, mis pasos eran torpes, mis pensamientos giraban en torno al problema de Eros, fue entonces cuando comprendí porque me mirada tan consternado después de mi reacción hacia unos cuantos minutos. Se vio reflejado en mí.


	23. La sección prohibida

Esta vez no tarde en actualizar y eso es por que quería dárselos de regalo. Les deseo un Feliz Año nuevo, que todos sus deseos se cumplan. Si hay alguien de aquí que me siga en mis otras historias, quiero decirles que no actualizare hasta terminar esta. Mi propósito es acabar esta loca historia cuanto antes, en recompensa a todas esas lectoras o lectores que han estado siempre que subo capitulo nuevo.

Gracias y les mando un abrazo.

* * *

"**La sección prohibida"**

*Draco*

Me sentía asfixiado, mi corazón latía con tal intensidad que me sentí morir, apenas lograba mantenerme de pie. Tan intenso, tan difícilmente doloroso. ¿Por qué? ¡Que lo hacía tan especial como para sufrir de esa manera por él! Odie ese momento, ese en cual no pude hacer nada por calmar mi ansiedad y esa necesidad que me pedía a gritos acercarme a ella y tomarla entre mis manos, solo pude quedarme observando como sus lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, resbalando por su mejilla hasta su mentón.

Nyx me miro asustada en el momento en que mis piernas dejaron de emitir esa fuerza para sostener el resto de mi cuerpo, mi respiración se aceleraba y todo sonido ceso a mi alrededor, solo lograba escuchar el palpitar de aquel corazón, que nunca pensé tener. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Me pregunte una y otra vez, mirando fijamente a la chica rubia que movía los labios pero no articulaba sonido, yacía alterada frente a mí.

[…]

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué me sentía tan condenadamente bien? No quería abrir los ojos, simplemente quise disfrutar de las caricias que me brindaban, unas manos suaves rozaban con delicadeza la piel de todo mi rostro, después sentí que acomodaban mis cabellos. ¿Quién era? Me pregunte, ya que era tan reconfortante. Moví mi diestra, no pesaba. No había dolor alguno, no más frustración rodeaba mi corazón. Nada.

_- Despierta dormilón… -_ esa voz... mis ojos se abrieron con lentitud, ahí estaba ella. Sus cabellos castaños caían revueltos sobre sus hombros, su rostro tenía un hermoso color carmesí, y sus ojos brillaban tan intensamente que me sentí _deslumbrado - ¿Qué pasa? –_ pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_- Nada_ – fue lo único que pude articular, antes de levantarme y capturar sus labios con los míos, fundiéndonos poco a poco en un beso apasionado. Su aliento, tan fresco y embriagante, me emociono como nunca antes.

¿Aquello era real? No me importaba en realidad, solo quería disfrutar. Mi corazón no quería que terminara, mi cuerpo exigía su calor y mis manos deseaban estrecharla siempre. Cuando me empezó a faltar el aire, me aleje solo unos centímetros de sus labios, respire y sonreí antes de siquiera abrir mis ojos. Mi ilusión desapareció en un parpadeo, esos cabellos alborotados se volvieron lisos y perfectos, sus ojos ya no poseían un brillo que deslumbraba y el rostro cambio por uno familiar. Astoria.

Le mire aun sin creer en la pésima broma que me había jugado mi mente, desvié la mirada para ver donde me encontraba y vi mi perfecta habitación, estaba en casa. Me levante y camine hasta el cuarto de baño, escuche las llamadas de Astoria pero no hice caso. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me deje caer, recargando mi espalda en la puerta. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Dónde había quedado aquel Malfoy que siempre fui? ¿Qué me había hecho ella?

Entrecerré los ojos y respire hondo.

_- ¿Te encuentras mejor? –_ escuche desde una esquina, abrí los ojos y vi a Nyx volando hacia mí. _– Me asustaste mucho, en verdad creí que estabas muriendo –_ pequeñas perlas escaparon de sus ojos, estaba preocupada _- ¿de verdad te encuentras bien? _– asentí ligeramente con la cabeza, en cierta forma no podía asegurar que lo estuviera, pero necesitaba créemelo. No debía seguir en un estado tan patético. No un Malfoy.

Intente ponerme de pie pero mis piernas no obedecieron mis órdenes, suspire levemente y mire el techo. Era una locura.

*Hermione*

Los últimos días fueron los más desolados que pude haber imaginado, nada me complacía, ni siquiera lo cerca que estaban los exámenes finales. El año en Hogwarts estaba por terminar, y me frustraba pensar en ello, ese año habían pasado tantas cosas que apenas lograba asimilar. Un año único.

_- ¿Qué pasa?_ – escuche a mis espaldas, levante la mirada de mi lectura pero no me moleste en ver de quien se trataba. Harry.

_- Nada, estoy leyendo para los finales… -_ el moreno sonrió levemente, antes de estirar su diestra y quitarme el libro de las manos, le dio un giro y volvió a dármelo.

_- No sabía que podías leer un libro al revés_ – comento.

_- No puedo estar tranquila por más que quiera, lo sabes… hay tantas cosas en que pensar, y por primera vez no se ha cual darle prioridad, me estoy ahogando… - _sentí como lagrimas querían escapar de mis ojos pero las retuve con toda mi fuerza, no volvería a llorar.

Harry pareció comprender mejor que nadie mi situación, incluso era al único con el que podía sacar todo lo que llevaba guardado en mi corazón. Solo fueron unos segundos antes de sentir los brazos de mi amigo rodearme, su calor me dio seguridad y fuerza. Recargue mi cabeza en aquel hombre que me ofrecía amigablemente.

_- ¿Ese tipo no te ha sido de ayuda? –_ Pregunto una vez que logre calmarme _– necesitas deshacer la maldición que tienes con Malfoy, es lo más importante ahora... –_ le libere de su abrazo y le mire, ¿de verdad era lo más importante ahora?

_- Tienes razón, pero aún no estoy segura de lo que tengo que hacer, he leído e investigado en cada libro, y no he encontrada nada – _comente un tanto decepcionada, los libros nunca me habían fallado.

_- ¿Revisaste los de la sección prohibida?_ – parpadee rápidamente, ¡cómo se había olvidado! Me levante de un brinco y negué con la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta. Harry me sonrió.

Le di la espalda y corrí hacia la biblioteca. Los pasillos se encontraban vacíos y no me sorprendía, la oscuridad de la noche cayo hacía apenas cinco horas, así que los alumnos ya estaban en sus camas. Me detuve una vez que me vi frente a la puerta, jadeaba ligeramente por la carrera y mis piernas temblaban un poco por la ansiedad. Harry llego pocos segundos después y me miro.

_- Alohomora –_ susurre, apuntando la varita hacia la puerta. Esta se abrió levemente, me alegraba que no hubiera más protecciones, por que ciertamente no tenía cabeza para pesar en hechizos. Al estirar mi diestra para abrir más la puerta, una mano me retuvo de la muñeca, desvié la mire y me encontré con la mirada de Nim.

-_ No todo libro de esa sección, debe ser leído… están aquí por una razón –_ le mire confundida, él soltó un suspiro lento y bajo la mirada.

_- ¿Dónde has estado?_ – él me miro, se mordió su labio inferior y se adentró en la biblioteca sin decir nada. Le seguí de cerca, no le dejaría escapar de mi pregunta, quería respuestas.

_- Estuve buscando a la madre de Eros… ella es la única a quien conozco que puede sernos de mucha ayuda… pero no tuve suerte_ – me detuve en seco al escucharle, ¿la madre de Eros? ¿Acaso se refería a la diosa Afrodita? Mi cabeza trabajaba rápidamente, y solo fue interrumpida por las palmadas amables que me brindo Harry.

Con tranquilidad y un poco de nerviosismo inyectado en nuestro organismo caminamos en dirección a la sección prohibida, lo pasillos estaban llenos de oscuridad, un aire tan pesado y aterrador que unos escalofríos recorrieron mi espina dorsal. Nim despidió una especie de luz a su alrededor que nos sirvió de lámpara. Caminamos juntos, yo ni siquiera me atrevía a tomar alguno de los libros del estante, todos ellos parecían tener un aura oscura. Cada dos por tres gire la mirada hacia Harry, no se veía asustado.

_- __Este puede ser de ayuda_ – mire con rapidez hacia Nim, quien ya me estiraba un enorme libro con la pasta gruesa y vieja de un color rojo desgastado. No dude en cargarlo entre mis brazos _– este también… y este, hmmm ese no creo pero aun así lo llevamos… -_ al cabo de unos minutos termine cargando 6 libros de todos tamaños. Agradecí que Harry me ayudara a cargar la mayoría, ya que yo hubiera terminado en el suelo por el peso – _bien, con esos tendremos por esta noche… comencemos – _

Mire con rapidez los libros y no dude en elegir los más gruesos, Nim arqueo una ceja incrédulo yo solo me encoja de hombros sin darle importancia, ese tipo no me conocía.

Me hubiera gustado tener el tiempo para poder hojear con más calma cada hoja, de disfrutar de esa lectura. Una vez que iba a pasar al tercer libro, desvié la mirada y vi a Nim con los ojos cerrados y la mano sobre uno de los libros más gruesos. ¿Se había dormido? ¡No podía ser cierto!

_- Deja de observarme y sigue leyendo… -_ dijo aun en la misma posición, he de admitir que me asusto un poco, pero más por la sorpresa que de miedo_ – ¿necesitas algo Nyx? _– pregunto, abrió ligeramente los ojos y miro en un rincón oscuro.

_- Solo vine a ayudar… Draco no me necesita en estos momentos – _solo escuchar su nombre, algo pareció removerse en mis entrañas, una sensación de cosquilleo del cual aún no me acostumbraba.

_- ¿Cómo sigue? –_ pregunto sin mucho interés, e incluso creí notar en su voz que se dirigía más a ella que a Malfoy.

_- Está bien, tanto como para encargarse de su compromiso… al amanecer las familias harán los últimos arreglos, la boda será una vez que termine el colegio – _por unos momentos sentí como si una mano estrujara mi corazón, incluso no pude evitar llevar mi diestra a mi pecho. Cuanto agradecí que nadie lo notara.

Nim tamborileo sus dedos en la madera de la mesa, Nyx tomo su forma humana y se unió a la lectura, yo intentaba leer pero las palabras eran incomprensibles, ya no lograba concentrarme, no después de lo que había dicho la rubia. Ahora me era difícil avanzar.

_- ¡Lo encontré! – _dijo Harry a dos horas de que los rayos de luz cruzaran por uno de los ventanales. Todos nos acercamos e intentamos ver los que decían las hojas de aquel libro.

"… _La maldición de los amantes, es uno de los más difíciles y aterradores, nunca se debe utilizar en humanos, y mucho menos en algún ser mágico…"_

Nos saltamos la parte donde hablaba de los cambios y los efectos que sufriría la pareja involucrada para ir hasta la solución, la cual solo estaba escrita en un par de líneas.

"_Hay dos formas existentes y comprobables de deshacer dicha maldición, una de ellas es por medio del ritual de Ikaty, el cual debe ser realizado por la misma diosa del amor… el pago es lo que más aman, y la otra solución es por la muerte del ser que los maldijo… se debe derramar su sangre…"_

Nyx dio dos pasos hacia atrás, Nim le miro con preocupación. Yo intente no asustarme, simplemente seguí leyendo, esta vez en voz alta.

"_No hay otra forma existente o funcional, nadie que haya tenido la maldición ha podido salir. Mueren sufriendo, en soledad… las consecuencias siempre son fatales."_

Harry cerró el libro y se puso de pie, yo aún no sabía cómo podía mantenerme en pie ya que mi fuerza y esperanza se habían lanzado por la ventana, las soluciones eran casi imposibles, y aunque tuviéramos una a nuestro alcance no podríamos hacerlo nunca.


End file.
